The Prince & The Pauper
by VampireMaddy
Summary: He tore the cravat from his neck and loosened his shirt as he watched her sleep. Her mouth was slightly open; she was breathing lightly and her white skin almost glowed in the candlelight. To him, she was the epitome of beauty. KanamexYuuki, AU.
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: To all my old readers, I have changed this chapter again, it was annoying me! :) If you would like to read the introduction of the character Mizuki please do so. I love her already.

**_Full summary: This is original for VK I think. I am setting it in 18/19th century Japan ((Jane Austen style, (Pride and Prejudice)). Japan is ruled by the Kuran family, Kaname Kuran is heir to the throne but the country is being ruled by the council until his official 21st birthday. Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu were adopted by Baron Cross who inherited his title for his philanthropy. The Baron knows about the aristocrats and hosts parties for them to try to keep them under control, socialise with other vampires who believe in 'no human eating.'_**

* * *

_Below I shall explain any unfamiliar regency/old fashion terms to you can understand them ^^ Please ask if you don't understand something I've mentioned. I like explaining things *blush*_

Pin money – the monthly allowance husbands gave their wives to spend on anything they wanted (clothes, jewels, shoes, books etc.) basically like when parents give teenagers pocket money, except it was usually a reasonable amount.  
Rich women basically lived to shop in those days.

* * *

_It was ten years ago Kaname Kuran, Prince and heir to the throne of Japan, rescued me from a level E vampire._

_Yes, all royalty and those who descend from it, such as Dukes, Earls and Lords are all in fact vampires._

_Beautiful, aristocracy members, who outshine all commoners in the world. Only those who were granted their title, such as those with knighthoods remain human. _

_Commoners believe the aristocracy are chosen by God, (a/n: in the old days they really did believe that) and that's the commoners explanation for why the aristocracy live longer than mere mortals._

_If only they knew the truth…_

_Baron Cross firmly believes that the aristocratic vampires are good people. He calls the youthful ones who are part of Kaname's set, the "night class" of society, making a joke on how they are a class above everyone yet only like to emerge at night._

_Well, we needed a name for them that wasn't aristocratic vampires who associate with Kaname Kuran... could you think of a better one? _

* * *

**The Touya Household**

_Monday, early evening_

-

'What shall we call them?' Ruka asked the others.

'How about… salt and pepper?' suggested Ichijou cheerfully.

'No!' shouted the three girls.

There was a big debate in the household of the Touya's. Ruka's brother had just purchased her a pair of bay coloured horses to drive her carriage and they were all discussing names for the pair. The boys were insistent on a cool name, the girls politely refused. The 'night class' as they were so called were staying together for several weeks as Rima's parents welcomed them in, they enjoyed company, and were pleased to play host to such a charming group of eligible aristocrats… even the pureblood prince, Kaname Kuran, visited almost daily, giving Rima's parents great pride and pleasure.

'Pork and beef? …I hear it is popular in Europe.' murmured Kain thoughtfully.

'No!' they said again. 'Honestly!'

'Rice and noodle?'

'No!'

'Sweet and sour?'

'Boys, you cannot name Ruka-chan's horses after an edible culinary delight!' said Rima indignantly.

'Why not?'

'Because… because…' she began, unable to think of an answer.

A door creaked open behind them. Aido who was sitting with his back to the door said very excitedly:

'How about… Yuuki and Zero?' he said excitedly, to the other vampires who looked suddenly extremely embarrassed. 'Well, maybe not Yuuki, she's a nice girl and she falls for my tricks delightfully… but Kiryuu-kun now, he'd make a good horse…'

Aido gave them all a disappointed look at their lack of reaction to his joke. He was supposed to be amusing, dammit! 'Pardon, but does anyone agree?' he demanded.

No one answered; their nervous eyes remained trained on the door behind Aido.

'He's behind me isn't he.' stated Aido in a flat voice. He turned round and sure enough, Kaname Kuran's tall poised figure stood tall above him, with a glance so frightening Aido had to strong resist the temptation to leap behind the sofa and cower.

'Kaname-sama, I-I, didn't mean it!' he muttered pathetically, wincing and waiting for the hit that usually accompanied Kaname's murderous stares of hatred.

'Aido, if you ever mention Yuuki's name again in connection with Kiryuu-kun or any other beasts of the same status... such as horses... I will be required to act as I…' he said coolly, before being interrupted by Rima's mother, Mizuki Touya, who came bursting in on them. She was radiant in a flowing silvery gauze gown which skimmed over her tall slim frame.

'Oh darlings! I am so frightfully glad to have run into you. Well naturally I should run into you, we are sharing the same abode!' she said, laughing. The vampires stared at her blankly. Mizuki remained completely oblivious to their chilling atmosphere, as she fondly kissed Rima on the cheek. Rima looked disgusted - she was not one for such public affection.

'Well frankly, one does not go into Tokyo if one cannot meet with others, it is simply quite dull and flat to not have little social gatherings do we not think?' she continued in a gushing voice.

'Mother, what do you want?' said Rima matter-of-factly.

Mizuki looked a little hurt. 'But, my love, I just simply came to join the flow of conversation, and ask if you were going to the Baron's party tonight.'

'The baron's party?' asked Kain curiously.

Mizuki smiled at him. 'Well yes! You do know he has invited us old folk so we may see how you go on at his house don't you?'

'No, I didn't.' said Kain miserably. This meant his parents were coming along too. Kain really didn't like any occasions where he was forced into society besides his parents - he usually avoided any balls where he knew they would be present. Ruka was the one who usually managed to pursuade him to go - one soft note from her voice and Kain felt he had to obey. It was ridiculous, the mind control she exercised over him. Ruka to him, was like a goddess, a vision of beauty, who he had adored ever since childhood. And she seemed to not even notice him when he stood next to Prince Kaname.

Mizuki noticed his miserable glance. 'I hope you don't think I'm a dull, quizzing old fool who is disturbing your dashing party of young people?' she asked sadly.

'Not at all, Okaa-san, we shall be delighted for the pleasure of your company tonight.' said Kaname respectfully, casting Kain a slightly annoyed look, as he bowed over Mizuki's hand. 'I must also ask, Okaa-san, if you would ordain to dance the quadrille with me, for I should be pleased to have the hand of such a beautiful woman.' he asked calmly, sending Mizuki into flutters of delight.

'Oh! Kaname-sama! I should be so glad your highness!' she said dizzily, before rushing out of the room in excitement, screeching for her maid to accompany her to the shops directly. She would need something to wear tonight to make her look spectacular, and instantly.

Back in the room, the others eyed him nervously.

'You didn't have to do that, Kaname-sama!' Rima said, blushing furiously, at the thought of her foolish mother.

'Not at all. Mizuki Touya is a charming woman.' he said nonchalantly. 'I must return to Kuran palace before this evening. I expect to see you all there.' he said, casting a look at Aido underneath his eyelids. With this undemanding decree, Kaname left the room, leaving the others staring at each other.

'What is the _matter_ with him?' said Ruka, in shock.

'I don't know.' said Aido sadly. 'He must be angrier than I thought if he doesn't want to punish me… perhaps, even worse… he's upset?'

'I feel worried.' stated Kain.

Ichijou looked at them all before suggesting casually:

'Maybe we should just get out of here… go to sup at the piazza, watch a play at the theatre, attend a soiree, balls, gambling, amphitheatres… _anything_ to take our minds off his strange behaviour!'

* * *

**The Baron's Household**

_Friday evening, around eight._

-

'Ze-r-o!' Yuuki called eagerly as she bounced in upon him in the drawing room. Zero Kiryuu sat perusing a book, with a bored look upon his face. (A/N: Zero reading a book alone, makes me laugh for some reason!) His unusual silvery hair slightly covered his eyes, making his facial expression well hidden from Yuuki. He was a very tall, toned young man with lengthy legs which were sprawled out on the foot stool in front of him.

'Yes, Yuuki?' Zero asked after a moment's pause. Yuuki hesitated, and wandered, pushing his legs off the stool to sit down eagerly infront of him.

'It is the chance for another one of the Baron's parties tonight.' Yuuki said happily, trying to inspire some kind of enthusiasm in him.

'What of it?' Zero asked in a strained voice. The Baron's parties, to Zero, were extremly uncomfortable. It was an evening spend dancing attendance on the aristocrats... no, wait... the _vampires_, he detested so much.

'The night class will be there.' Yuuki said in a dreamy voice, her thoughts uncontrollably drifting towards Prince Kaname Kuran, who reguarly had the audacity to invade her dreams.

The night class. Beautiful aristocracy men and women of young years who regularly attend Baron Cross' parties as directed by Prince Kuran. They came out at night for parties. They loved to gamble, dance or go to the theatre. The night class only came out during the day for coronations, weddings, and other official events. Heavily shaded from the sun, I shall not fail to mention.

The Japanese people smiled on unknowingly and laughed at the indulgent and wild habits of the royalty unaware of the truth behind the late night parties and sleeping in through the afternoon. But then, why would they guess the truth?

The aristocrats long life spans had even been explained. Royalty (the purebloods) were presumed to have come from God, they were chosen by God, and that explained why they lived such longer lives than mere mortals, and why they were so outrageously gorgeous. The aristocrats (nobles) descended from all of royalty, and they also possessed traces of the same gifts, but never to the full splender of the pureblooded vampire.

'Dreaming of your prince again?' Zero said in a teasing voice, trying to pretend to himself that it was all a joke and he was not bothered by whoever Yuuki liked.

'I was not!' said Yuuki crossly, blushing furiously. Zero saw her blushes and snorted.

'You're a terrible liar.' he said with a ghost of a smile. Yuuki stood up, looking at him with a slightly hurt look upon her face.

'It is not kind of you to tease me.' she said, standing before his relaxed frame.

'Well then you should not do these foolish things that will readily earn you teasing from me!' he said in a harsh tone. Yuuki looked at him with a hurt expression upon her face, temporarily shocked by his unkind behaviour. She began to walk towards the door with a slouched frame, until Zero, feeling guilt hit him, ran up behind her and embraced her softly in his arms.

'I'm sorry. That was unecessary and cruel.' he said firmly, trying to earn forgiveness from her. Yuuki sniffed and nodded, patting his arm.

'I forgive you. But I really must alter my garments for something more suitable...' she said softly, turning to bestow upon him a warm smile before she left the room.

Sitting in her bedroom twenty minutes later, Yuuki sighed to herself, and then straightened her evening gown. She wore a ball dress of blue crepe with velvet ribbons spangled with gold, a gold ribbon holding her hair up in a lose bun. She adorned only a simple pearl necklace but carried a dainty fan of chicken bone, carved with intricate patterning.

Yuuki came onto the landing and saw Zero standing there waiting for her. He was looking haughty and moody, evidently unpleased to be dressing up for the aristocracy he despised. He wore a close-fitting coat of blue coat, tight pantaloons and shining Hessians which Yuuki swore you could have seen your own reflections in.

'Zero! Shall we go?' Yuuki said happily, resting her arm on his.

He grunted in reply.

'It won't be _so _bad Zero.' she said comfortingly.

'You can say that all night but it will still be another painful experience.' Zero said heavily.

Baron Cross was awaiting them by the front door, looking elegant in black clothing with a snowy cravat and rubies upon his white fingers.

'Kyaa!! My little son and daughter look so adorable together!' he said wildly, tears gushing from his eyes.

'Won't you give father a hug?' the Baron said to Yuuki, advancing towards her. She ducked out of the way and the baron tripped up landing on his face.

'Maybe… tomorrow…' the baron replied faintly, stretching up to reach Zero's hand, who merely walked over him and towards the door.

'Come on, Yuuki, hurry up!' Zero said moodily, pulling her along by her arm as he walked through the door to wait outside for the guests to arrive.

'Hey! Watch the dress!' she replied grumpily, punching him in the chest. Zero turned to face her with his ready palm to place against her forehead if he continued attacking her but they both froze before they could retaliate anymore.

Zero and Yuuki were standing at the entrance to the Cross mansion where hoards of young girls were crowded screeching with excitement as carriages began to pull up.

The night class were arriving.

Several carriages opened after each other; the first to arrive was naturally Viscount Ichijou dragging stony eyed Seiren, a tiny lady with an icy stare which seemed to terrify all those who were ever unfortunate enough to experience it. Ichijou, however, was his usual cheerful self. Many elder aristocrats had been extremely surprised when Ichijou had been introduced into society and he was seen as very friendly and approachable – the exact opposite of his terrifying grandfather Ichijou Asato.

Lord Aido, heir to his fathers dukedom, stepped out from a chocolate coloured carriage with the wheels picked out in blue accompanied by Viscount Kain. Lord Aido was an extremely powerful young man from a family with a very high status. Endowed with blond, blue eyed good looks and the brain which could be ascribed to a child genius, he was still impetuous and quite often rude, unlike his cool collected cousin Viscount Kain. Kain was also tall and his reddish locks had still caused many girls' hearts to melt with delight. This was a fact which made Aido very jealous, and he waved enthusiastically to the crowd of women in order to draw their attention back towards him. Aido was always determined to be the most adored of all the night class.

'Good evening all! How are you tonight my lovely ladies?' he called, to be replied with the screeches of obsessed women.

The others had arrived quietly behind Aido's dominant figure such as the stunning beautiful Ruka, daughter of a ridiculously wealthy Lord, and Senri Shiki, bastard son of a royal prince, and Touya Rima, daughter of Lord and Lady Touya, a delightful pair of socialites. Rima's mother, Mizuki, showed a tendency to spend way more than her pin money allowance and her husband showed a tendency to always lovingly indulge her.

Prince and heir, Kaname Kuran, stood tall and brooding at the head of the group. He was a tall imposing figure, who reeked of authority and one born to command. He wore subtle yet expensive clothing of dark colours. Lengthy dark hair framed his perfect face. Aido who was standing next to Kaname now looked ridiculous in a green satin coat and flowered waistcoat. Kaname surpassed all the others. A true king.

'Welcome, again my lords and ladies. Today we have an array of amusements in the household.' Cross said cheerily. 'Even, for the gentlemen, there are many entertaining ladies in the private house across the road…' he said, winking at Aido who grinned back at him.

'My daughter and son…' Cross continued ignoring Zero's growls, '…shall be happy to look after you.'

A few of the night class nodded and walked inside. Yuuki watched with wide eyes Kaname's impressive figure heading inside before he looked over his shoulder at her.

'Good evening, Yuuki.' he murmured with his usual softness, walking towards her tiny figure. She smiled shyly, and he cupped her face in his slender hand. This caused Yuuki to blush even further, much to Kaname's delight.

'G-good evening, Kaname-senpai.' Yuuki replied cheerfully.

'Indeed, it is pleasant to see your radiant face again. It seems such a long time since I last visited, does it not?'

'Oh yes, much too long!' Yuuki agreed demurely, unaware that Kaname enjoyed her company more than that of any other.

To Yuuki, at that moment, Kaname still remained the distant fairy prince of her childhood, and it was not until much later that she would begin to realise the depths of his passionate feelings towards her.

-

-

* * *

A/N: not much of an ending, sorry! What do u think? Worth continuing? I'm not sure if you guys will like it or not but review and let me know I suppose.

Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay, time for another update! ;D To my old readers, this is again, altered.

* * *

I know a lot of you may not read many period novels so if there are any unusual phrases or words I will underline them, like this 'Jacksons' and explain them up here. (Some of them can be very weird trust me!)

Muslin Company = Prostitutes, usually classy and discreet ones that become rich men's mistresses.

Jackson's = (_Gentlemen John Jackson's Boxing Saloon) _Male boxing saloon where aristocratic men could go and take lessons from the great man (Jackson was a big boxing champion) himself.

Linking Arms = In those days, it wasn't "gay" to link arms between two men at all. They often did it, it was quite normal.

* * *

**The Baron's Residence  
**  
_Thursday evening._

-

It was Thursday, another time for Baron Cross to host one of his infamous parties for the youthful vampires. Yuuki had often wondered why all the vampires always came here for the baron's parties whenever he decided to host one - there was no blood to be had here. Baron Cross said they did it for Prince Kaname's sake which made sense, Yuuki thought, shuddering, she wouldn't dare refuse Kaname anything. She knew Kaname was very kind to her, but she also knew that the other vampires seemed absolutely terrified of his imposing, authorative figure.

The orchestra began to strike up a waltz, a more recent dance that was still upon askance from the older old-fashioned vampires. Ichijou and Aido kept to the card room; they had no joy for dancing unless prevailed upon. However some members such as Shiki and Kain offered their hand to Rima and Ruka, who gladly accepted. The waltz was an extremly romantic dance, and women took great pleasure in participating in it. The advantage of being allowed to clasp a hand around a woman's waist without causing trouble, caused many men in love to eagerly beg for a dance from the women of their affections.

Ruka looked devastatingly gorgeous as Kain bowed low over her hand. Her long blonde hair was neatly twisted in a fashionable knot around her hair whilst loose curls had been allowed to fall around her face. She wore a bright gown of jonquil crape and a large sapphire hung from her neck. On anyone else the sapphire would have seemed too vulgar, the gown too bold a colour, but on Ruka it was perfect. Ruka Souen was clearly well bred - her family had been brought up with extremely strict breeding and she had high expectations of others.

'Ruka, may I request the next dance?' Kain asked politely. Ruka's hand hovered uncertainly over Kain's open one before she acquiesced and wandered onto the dance floor with him, casting a small shy smile at his tall figure.

Yuuki watched them twirl across the floor jealously; Zero was not a big dancer. Especially not in front of society. It was rare that Yuuki was given the opportunity to dance, even when Kaname had taught her the waltz as a young child she did not usually put it into practice. Dancing with strangers made her feel shy, and she only accepted Zero and Kaname as partners.

'Are you sure you don't want to dance?' Yuuki asked hopefully, giving Zero a pleading look.

'Yuuki, do I look like I want to dance?' Zero said sarcastically in reply, not bothering to look up.

Yuuki sighed and sat down. She had known Zero would refuse, but there had been no harm in trying.

'Everyone seems very well behaved today, yes. None of the vampires have tried anything on the human girls across the road.' she said innocently. She was referring of course to the muslin company. Baron Cross organised some fun for the male vampires, a discreet establishment across the road from Cross' mansion held many sensual delights for even the most bored man to amuse himself with. Aido was the most frequent visitor, and he usually dragged an unwilling Ichijou with him, as Kain and Shiki politely refused to embroider with other women. Aido liked to call them both love sick puppies whenever he was in a teasing mood.

'May I have this dance?' a soft voice murmured to Yuuki. She looked up and found herself staring straight at a broad chest encased in a dark coat, of which the muscles still stood out through the white material of the shirt. Her eyes slowly travelled upwars (secretly absorbing the sight before her) before it arrived at the man's face and saw Prince Kaname Kuran smiling down at her.

'K-kaname-senpai!' Yuuki said, blushing, privately delighted to have the opportunity to dance with him. She held her tiny hand out to hold his, but Zero stepped in between them and grabbed Yuuki's hand.

'My apologies Prince, but I have already claimed her hand for this dance.' Zero replied coldly, returning Kaname's irritated stare.

'Ah, but the waltz has already begun.' Kaname said politely, pretending to be unbothered by Zero's attitude: treating Yuuki as his own. 'So you must not have claimed her hand for this dance, otherwise you would already be dancing' he pointed out simply.

'Then for the next one.' Zero said instantly. 'The waltz is nearly finished. Yuuki, which one us are you promised to?' Zero asked Yuuki directly.

'Indeed Yuuki, it appears Kiryuu-kun is unaware of the social graces of our world. He seems quite determined to wrench you to the dance floor. It is curious, I had never presumed Kiryuu-kun to be an enthusiastic dancer before...' Kaname said mockingly, as Zero realised angrily that Kaname was right; he never did dance if he could avoid it. '...but if you are promised to him, Yuuki, I shall of course, step aside.'

Kaname jealously regarded Yuuki's hand, held in Zero's, and his eyes narrowed threateningly. Yuuki paused between them both, who both seemed to determined to dance with her; another testosterone fight which she knew was no longer about the dance.

'M-my apologise Kaname-senpai!' Yuuki stammered, before taking Zero's hand and walking onto the dance floor with him. She did not want to upset either of them, but seeing as Zero already had her hand it would seem extremely rude to leave him for Kaname. So, Kaname was left behind, looking hurt.

From the dance floor Shiki suddenly tightened his grasp around Rima making her gasp.

'That impetuous man, who does he think he is to talk to the future ruler of this country like that? Kaname-sama could crush him in an instant!' he said furiously. Rima punched him playfully making him loosen his grip on her, she gasped again as air filled her lungs.

'Sorry.' Shiki said quietly, his brow dark in thought.

* * *

**Yutaka Street **

_Saturday Afternoon_

_-_

'Is this not fun?' Yuuki asked Zero, happily tripping down Yutaka Street, the Japanese equivalent to Bond Street upon Zero's arm. They had been sent out by the baron on numerous errands for him; Yuuki was thankful to escape the house - she longed for the outside world and felt cooped up in the house all day. Yuuki had always been fascinated by the outdoors - something arised in her that she could not understand. It was almost as if she was scared of being taken away from the world again, and forced into a dark room with no windows.

'Whatever. If you like spending all day buying things for the Baron' Zero said moodily. Yuuki's eyes lit up as she gazed into the haberdashery window they were passing. The window held many delights for women, but Yuuki's eyes upon this occasion had rested on a pair of York tan gloves. Zero knew, that now Yuuki had seen them, she would not rest until she possessed them. Yuuki was an avid shopper, and unfortunately had no sisters, so Zero was the usual replacement for her addiction.

'Oh, Zero! I want those gloves most dearly! Kyyaaa!' she screeched to him before running into the shop. Zero decided to wait outside – Yuuki could take hours shopping if she wanted to. It was better to not get involved.

He hadn't been standing around for more than ten minutes before he spotted someone amongst the crowd who stood out clearly; Kaname Kuran was walking down the street with a group of fashionable men in the direction of Jackson's. Kaname was linking arms with another tall haughty looking man, and seemed to be deep in conversation. Zero suspected it was about council duties - even though Zero was not particuarly well acquianted with Kaname he still recognised how much time Kaname seemed to have to devote to the council, as the heir to the throne.

Zero tried to look inconspicuous, but silver hair was never common, nor such a tall strong figure and he stood out amongst the commoners. Kaname's party neared Zero, and Kaname decided to halter beside Zero to greet him.

'Ah, Kiryuu-kun I see.' Kaname said politely, feigning real interest.

'K-kana… Prince Kaname, I mean.' Zero replied, trying to smile sardonically at him. He was being unpolite, but he knew it. Unfortunately Zero never seemed to be able to muster the strength to be polite to Kaname unless it meant life or death. The haughty man linking arms with Kaname whispered something into Kaname's ear.

Kaname smiled in reply at the haught man's whispers and said 'Quite so.'

'What the hell are _you_ doing here in the morning?' Zero said, this time sounding extremely rude, but looking in shock at Kaname the whole time. Kaname never went out in the day unless for something very important and Zero was genuinely confused to see him in broad daylight.

'Business, Kiryuu-kun, business.' Kaname said airily, as he paused to linger, and nodded to the gentlemen with him who then walked on ahead, leaving Kaname alone with Zero.

'What did that man say to you?' Zero demanded angrily once they had gone out of earshot.

'He was merely commenting on your lack of respect for the future ruler of this country dear Kiryuu-kun.' Kaname smirked before continuing, 'quite true, but I bear with you for Yuuki's sake, Zero. I must protect her, and you seem to be an intricate accessory to this role.'

Zero banged his fist angrily against the brick wall of the haberdashery, really losing his temper now.

'She doesn't need you to look out for her! She's got me!' Zero replied angrily.

Kaname smirked at Zero, enjoying his rage. He replied coolly:

'For now.'

-

-

* * *

A/N: Yay new chapter, I know its quick upload but this story got me excited. Reviews, reviews! Constructive criticism welcomed.

Go review now, please :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a background story, into Zero's life. Feel free to skip if it bores you, it is not particuarly important, but I thought it was a nice addition to develop his character.

* * *

Revolutionists - People who revolt, in this story they revolt against the monarchy. Like the french revolution.

* * *

You may be wondering how Zero came to be living under Baron Cross' residence. It is a short yet painful memory for Zero and all took place four years ago in this very city of Tokyo.

The aristocracy kept their vampire secret hidden well, although as there are those who are born vampires, there are also those who are born as vampire hunters, with the intention of killing.

In society vampire hunters call themselves, revolutionists. They say they dislike the control of the country being held by one person, one ruler, the current Kaname Kuran. This is a lie, although a partly true one. The truth is vampire hunters cannot bear to see their country ruled by the creatures of the dark they despise so much.

Zero was born into a family of vampire hunters, with his younger twin brother Ichiru. He had high hopes of being an excellent vampire hunter and he trained with the best to achieve his task that he was born for.

However one day Shizuka Hiou crushed Zero's family and nearly crushed his ambition, but instead just increased the hate for vampires he already bore.

Shizuka Hiou was daughter of the King of Mongolia, known in society as the madly blooming princess. She was engaged to Rido Kuran, the elder brother of Kaname Kuran's father. Rido was set to inherit the kingdom once his father died but one day he disappeared from the face of the earth. It was rumored he quarreled with the King and left Japan in order to save his life, others said there was some scandal between his younger brother's wife Juri and himself, but no one ever really knew.

However Shizuka Hiou took some dislike to the Kiryuu family, only a few people know the cause of this hate, and took the lives of Zero's parents cruelly, took his younger brother with her, and took Zero's every meaning for living yet did not commit the final blow of killing him.

Baron Cross found Zero and took him in, he felt he should do so in order to save the poor boy, Yuuki cared for Zero and helped to make him feel better again although he will never return to the same happy child he was before Shizuka appeared.

Baron Cross concealed the truth of where Zero came from; he told the vampire society that Zero was the son of Baron Cross' sister who died, although many of the top vampires such as Kaname and Aido knew the truth behind the lie.

And therefore Zero has grown to loathe all of the aristocracy, especially Kaname Kuran. But not only in Zero's heart is hatred nourished against the vampires…

Many of the so-called revolutionists or vampire hunters seek to destroy the vampires, and although no one knows it yet there is another man there who seeks to destroy the same vampire Zero hates.

Yes, somewhere in the depths, Rido Kuran is also waiting to destroy his nephew, who has taken his kingdom from him.

Rido Kuran, a man not to be underestimated...

-

-

* * *

Thanks if you managed to last to the end, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Announcement:

I am so sorry for neglecting my story I am in Spain at the moment on holiday but when i get back i shall be straight onto updating!  
Here is a small chapter to content anyone whose interested in this story... only a small chapter mind!

Thank you!

* * *

Hoyden = Badly behaved girl. Bit of a naughty girl - no respectable girl would like to be called a hoyden.

* * *

**The Barons Household**

_Thursday, around 2 am_

_-_

When everyone had parted from the Baron's household the butler who had let the night class out of the house returned to the drawing room where Yuuki was seated and informed her of a young lady waiting to see her. This seemed a trifle strange for a lady to be calling at this hour and the butler, noticing her confused face, explained that the lady had said she had arrived from travelling from Fukushima and was in possession of many bags.

'A young lady?' Yuuki asked cautiously trying to imagine who it could possibly be.

'Yes miss, the lady did not disclose her name.' the butler said.

'Well, why are you leaving her standing out in the cold? Admit her please!' Yuuki said happily, even if it was entering the small hours of the morning there was nothing more pleasing than a visitor. Yuuki was extremely fond of entertaining, despite her distate for large parties, she revelled in private company.

Yuuki quickly jumped up and fidgeted at her hair before deciding not to bother trying to make it look nicer as there was no mirror to hand. She rushed back towards the sofa and had just dived back her seat before the door swung open and Sayori Wakaba stepped into the room. This caused Yuuki to excitedly fly _back _out of her seat and towards the tired looking young lady.

'Yori!' Yuuki screeched hugging her friend closely. 'What a lovely surprise! I thought you might be some lost relative or something, but this is much better!'

'Yuuki!' Yori replied with a warm smile on her face, returning Yuuki's embrace. Yori Wakaba was a pixie looking girl of medium height with a slender frame and short cropped hair. Although she was not as beautiful as Yuuki she had an appealing face with a pair of large brown eyes which entranced anyone who looked into them and a small pretty mouth. Yori was regarded by almost all who met her as a shy, yet delightful girl who anyone would be delighted to marry.

'But, what are you doing here?' Yuuki asked her friend with a surprised expression. She had not since Yori since they both left the seminary school where they had met. It seemed the baron wanted Yuuki to help him in Tokyo, and Yori's overprotective parents were distraught to have her at a strange place without any of her relatives. They firmly believed in a young lady being controlled rigerously by elder relatives - not unlike Ruka's parents.

'Well… father and mother wanted to send me to Aomori to live with my great aunts, and I can't go there, I mean, it's so far away from everyone! So I kind of… ran away.' She said, not disclosing the full truth to her friend. The real truth would have to come again.

'Ran away?' Yuuki said out loud, 'Yori?' she said again in disbelief.

'Look, just because I'm the sensible one doesn't mean I don't have silly moments!' Yori said indignantly. 'You were just always so flightly, anything poor I did _still_ made me look like an angel!'

'Well, I'm glad you're here, you can come shopping with me, whilst accompanying me to many things. How dearly I have longed for a female companion!' Yuuki said happily as she launched into a plan of Tokyo's biggest haunts and attractions and looked ready to continue for hours until Baron Cross walked into the room and cut her ramblings short.

'Ah... I see Yori-chan sets to become a new member in my household! How fun! But, how have you parents let you come to us, Yori-chan?' he asked curiously.

'Ah, you see, sir, I kind of ran away.' Yori admitted, blushing slightly, ashamed at her hoyden behaviour.

'Ran away?' the baron said in a surprised voice. 'Well, I do not have the heart to turn you away Yori-chan, but I must request you write to your parents tomorrow, and if they have any problems with you being in my company you shall have to go back.'

'I suppose that is fair...' Yori said heavily. 'To be honest, you are so well connected with the aristocrats they will be thrilled to see me so eligably placed.'

'Ah my beautiful aristocrats!' the baron said fondly. 'How I love them all so dearly! They are such lovely young boys and girls! And you both too! Come here and give me an embrace!' the baron said fondly, widening his arms to allow for them to give him a quick hug.

Yuuki turned to look at her companion with an incredulous stare.

'Is he always like this?' Yori asked Yuuki in disbelief.

Yuuki sighed.

'Always...'

* * *

As always, please do review, especially if you are new. ;]


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back from sunny Spain, without a tan though. I think I have some weird vampire thing; cos I sleep in to 2pm and go to bed at 3am + and don't get a tan. Weird.  
I am dying to write more KanamexZero arguments, I love the jealously thing.

* * *

Phaeton – A light, four-wheeled open carriage, usually drawn by a pair of horses. Often used for driving around in the park, to shops etc.

Ton - high fashion; stylishness, opposite is considered "bad ton" (e.g. 'bad ton gossiping with the servants')

Dowager – a woman who holds some from her deceased husband, esp. the widow of a king, duke, etc. (often used as an additional title to differentiate her from the wife of the present king, duke, etc.): _a queen dowager; the dowager duchess Armitage_

* * *

**Kaname's Private Drawing Room**

_Monday, two weeks before the ball_

-

'Well, now I am returned to Tokyo, I feel it is time to make some noise.' Kaname announced to the surprised occupants of his informal drawing room in the huge palace. It was a singularly beautiful room, the chairs and sofas were upholstered in blue with gold trimmings, the walls were cream with large mirrors and gold seem to trim everything within reach. Extravagant, sumptuous, a room fit for royalty only.

'Noise, Kaname-sama?' Ruka asked.

'Yes definitely some noise.' Kaname said, his upper lip curling. 'I am attending parliament on the morrow and I hope to overturn the rule in the law and obtain my rightful place on the throne. I will not sit by waiting for another two years; I think we shall organise a large party to celebrate my success.'

'A little premature isn't it? What if he is unsuccesful?' Kain whispered in an undertone to Ruka, whose eyes flashed defensively. Fortunately as Kaname's attention was fixed on Ichijou he did not appear to notice the Ruka and Kain's moody stares.

Kain was disconsolate – Ruka had until yesterday become friendlier towards him; she had allowed him to take her for an airing in his **phaeton** several times in the past few weeks and pay her two morning calls at her father's house. Once he had even managed to squire her to the theatre as one of a party that included himself, his younger sister and her husband. On all these occasions she had spoken to him in depth, smiled and laughed at his jokes, playfully scolded him for complimenting her and behaved like such the normal beautiful girl Kain knew himself to be in love with that he had decided to take matters into his own hands.

Kain had been so hopeful that Ruka's affections had turned towards him he had sent her an exquisite fan of ivory hand painted to perfection with a note handed to her by his footman which read '_To Ruka, with all my love, your humble servant, Viscount Ataksuki Kain_'.

Unfortunately for him Ruka had read the note and then felt a pang of guilt. The fan was too expensive to be considered a mere trifle. She had already begun to realise there were more to her feelings for Kain than she first anticipated, several times his tall handsome figure had disturbed her dreams. But she wasn't sure of her feelings, and although she may be a spoilt selfish beauty she was not cruel. If she did nothing to check Kain's advancements she would encourage him and felt she couldn't bear to give him false hope that she might marry him. So she had returned the fan to him and returned to her moody solitary state, secretly feeling wicked for the hurt look in Kain's eyes when they met hers.

'A ball…' Ichijou said suddenly, drawing Ruka back from her miserable reflections (Ruka enjoys indulging in self pity, I am not an unreasonable, if she enjoys being unhappy that is quite her own affair, and I as the author am not going to stop her!)

'It will do for now. I'll get on it; shall we send the invitations out for the Saturday coming in two weeks? And for budget… I assume I don't need to bother considering cost?' Ichijou stated, not really looking for an answer, shooting Kaname a swift look from underneath eyelids.

'Naturally.' Kaname replied coolly. The Kurans never considered such unworthy matters.

'I shall have a theme I think.' Ichijou murmured to himself. 'Yes, perhaps we should use the larger drawing room for card playing for the dowagers; maybe the blue room instead but then the Duke of Cambridge dislikes the blue room…' Ichijou had now fully launched into planning mode and Rima shuddered as she envisioned the next few weeks. Ichijou might seem kind and innocent but he was certainly extravagant. Anyone who had been to one of the many Ichijou family parties organised by Ichijou himself would not fail to remember the huge fountain in the middle of the dining table, the opera singer who had burst in on their third course with her powerful voice, or the Spaniards who seemed to have been hired to duel with swords in front of the guests until the faint smell of blood sent all most of the guests running from the room their hands pressed to their nostrils.

Rima was certainly right to be worried.

A continual flow of merchants bearing all kinds of produce from huge wax candles to lovebirds in cages flocked to the palace over the next few days. Dressmakers, servants, dancing masters, and even circus acts seemed to have some involvement with the party. Luckily Kaname stopped Ichijou before things got too out of hand. He met Ichijou in the hallway of the palace, and took him firmly to one side.

'Ichijou, I wish for a grand party, but I wish for one that is good tonand civilised enough so that even the stuffiest dowager cannot complain about the propriety.'

'But!' Ichijou cried out. 'The lion act! The lovebirds flocking around the ballroom…' he whispered urgently clinging to Kaname's sleeve. His eyes were wide making him look very much like a child.

'No, Ichijou!' Kaname said firmly. Even his respect for his second in command could not accommodate this.

Had Ichijou realised earlier he would have prevailed on Yuuki, the only person who ever made Kaname change his mind, as like Ichijou, Yuuki also loved anything strange or unusual.

Unfortunately for Ichijou he forgot this vital bit of information.

'Okay… Kaname-sama…' Ichijou muttered unhappily, before wandering off looking so much like a puppy with his tail between his legs, that the footman passing through burst into giggles.

* * *

**Shinjuku Gyoen Gardens**

_Monday afternoon_

-

That lover of the strange and unusual, Yuuki, was at this moment dragging Zero through the park with her again. Baron Cross' Labrador was on a leash hanging from her wrist. It was another of Yuuki and Zero's menial jobs to walk this beast together. Zero always complained about this; the dog having once taken a chunk out of his leg when Zero broke one of the headmaster's tables.

'Come here Princess, come here!' Yuuki crooned to the dog. 'Come on Zero help me encourage her to do the business.' she implored.

Zero said through gritted teeth 'I am not encouraging that animal, called _princess_ for god's sake!, to do anything. Cross can do what he likes, I will not.'

Yuuki was just turning to scold him before Princess the Pooch (the baron went silly with delight in naming Princess went he got a living animal that actually wanted him to fuss all over her) saw a bunny hop out of the bushes and bolted.

Although Princess was not the largest of dogs she was still a reasonably big Labrador and the shock took Yuuki dragging along with her.

A large lake loomed into Yuuki's view and, for a moment fate toyed with the idea of sending Yuuki flying into the water with the dog, before Zero jumped on top of Yuuki and pinned her to the ground.

He leaned over her, panting, and grabbed the leash stopping Princess from making off any further. A minute to calm down brought Yuuki back to her senses, and she realised with huge embarrassment, that Zero's tall strong figure was lying on top of her.

She squeaked, and looking up at him to see him gazing down at her a mixture of relief and warmth in his eyes. She felt her stomach tingle as she listened to his deep breathing warming her neck. She felt dizzy and overpowered, and certainly unable to stand.

They stayed there frozen for a moment until a murmur of whispers from passersby made them both sit up awkwardly not looking at each other.

'Well... err...' Zero began. _Why is she acting so strange? I just rescued her! She's almost acting as if she'd rather I allowed her to collide with the lake and make an enormous fool of herself. _

'Umm... Princess I think it's time to go back! I have many things to do before supper this evening, and taking a cold dip in the lake is not one of them!' Yuuki said hurriedly, rushing off and not taking another look at Zero.

_'Dammit.'_ Zero thought. _That stupid dog. _

_-_

_-_

* * *

A/N: Ahh I'm a diehard Kanayuki fan but I have to admit I appreciate Zeki more after writing him in as a candidate in my own stories. I could kind of accept it in the manga if it was written well… but Kaname is just pure love.

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would just like to say that I will eventually make a KanamexYuuki pairing, with lots and lots of fluff. I just thought I should say as I don't want to disappoint major Zeki fans. I will still give Zero a good ending; I am not going to make him die or anything. This is a boring chapter; next one is better, promise!

* * *

_Fashion note – it was fashionable during the regency era to wear more simple, clean and crisp garments even if they were still expensive, so Kaname wearing lots of jewels and extravagant outfits is something only a King would really do._

* * *

**Houses of Parliament**

_Wednesday evening_

-

A large assembly was gathered in parliament, many men of parliament, bishops, aristocrats, military men and others sat before the throne wherein sat Prince Kaname Kuran. He wore an extravagant outfit of velvet and lace embroidered clothes, with diamond buckled shoes, more diamonds nestling in his cravat, an outfit fit only for a king somewhat in defiance to his current 'prince' status.

In contrast to his luxurious settings Kaname looked merely bored.

A little dapper Japanese man stood up before the subjects. He looked nervously at Kaname who gave him a curt nod. The man turned back to face the parliament.

'H-his… his highness, Prince Kuran, once again requests that the parliament overthrows the rule and reinstates his highness as the rightful ruler of this kingdom.'

A murmur of voices greeted this speech.

The man continued. 'It was deemed that as Prince Kuran ascended to the throne as a child that it should be held by parliament for him until he was deemed old enough to rule. He is now a fully mature adult and has shown himself at many parliament meetings to be capable.'

There was a whisper of agreement to this, true, Kaname had indeed made many brilliant decisions at parliament and never once made a mistake.

A bishop stood up to agree. 'His highness was appointed by God to rule over us, unlike parliament. I and my fellow bishops are but servants to God and shall also serve his highness, Prince Kuran.'

Kaname tried very hard to bite back at smile at the irony of the human bishops words. If God had indeed appointed him he had a very twisted view of bloodsucking vampires.

Suddenly, Sir Walter Redgrave stood up, the prime minister of the government, who, although an honest man, had never shown much favour for allowing Kaname to regain control.

'I would only be too happy to allow his highness the right to become King.' a few sarcastic chuckles sounded, but Redgrave ignored them. 'However, another person who we were not previously aware of may in fact be the rightful heir.'

A shocked silence broke out.

'_what!_' muttered Kaname softly through his gritted teeth.

Sir Walter Redgrave looked nervous but continued, 'I mean, your highness… err… Rido Kuran.'

He yelped as the chandeliers above him snapped into thousands of pieces and came shattering down on the floor. Kaname was rubbing his forehead with his hand trying to regain control of his temper.

The little man from before squeaked, 'But Rido Kuran is dead! Or… at least he disappeared from all records for the past three thousand years! He must be dead, how could he still be alive after all this time?'

'You forget that the royal family live for much longer than mere mortals.' one of the aristocrats mentioned. 'I myself, as a descendant of a previous Kuran, have been around for eight hundred years. Even we aristocrats bearing inherited titles live for what seems like seconds compared to the royals.'

The little man seemed dizzy at the thought of someone living for thousands of years. He himself was fifty and already felt nearing his deathbed.

Kaname Kuran stood up in a swish of jewels and clothes which reflected sparkles across the room.

'I am aware of Rido Kuran's existence.' The little man now fainted, this was really too much. 'But I am now the rightful heir. Rido Kuran is banished from the kingdom after his disappearance, and I shall reclaim my throne. My faithful subjects, I warn you that if Rido Kuran remains, I shall simply have to destroy him.'

Kaname then walked out of the room, leaving one unconscious mortal, several bemused vampires, and a hoard of human MP's looking like they had just been slapped.

* * *

**The Baron's Residence, Yuuki's quarters.**

_Friday, the night of the ball_

_-_

'So what's going between yourself and Zero?' Yori asked her friend curiously, as she fastened up the back of Yuuki's ball gown for Kaname's ball later that evening.

Yuuki sweatdropped and then laughed loudly.

'Haha! Yori you're so funny! What a joke you make!' she said, rather _too_ enthusiastically, which Yori noticed.

'I'm serious Yuuki, both Kaname and Zero are serious pretenders to your hand and you seem to favour both of them. It is unkind to toy with a man's heart. They break very easily, I have often observed it. We women are the ones who have learnt to develop hearts of steel. You will destroy one or the other if you continue in the fashion.'

Yuuki sighed, she knew Yori was right.

'I don't know Yori!' she said quietly. 'Zero, I love and care so deeply for him! But… I mean, even if I did love Kaname too he isn't fit for me. I, as the adopted daughter of a baron, can't marry the future king of the country. I'm not good enough…' she said sadly.

'Maybe Kaname should be the one to decide that.' said Yori. 'If a man truly loves a woman, he'll take her no matter where she's from even if his family wouldn't think she's good enough- a-and!' Yori broke off and crumpled to the floor in a heap of tears.

Slightly startled, and very concerned, Yuuki fell next to her and hugged her friend closely.

'What's the matter Yori?' she asked. 'What's wrong?'

'N-nothing!' Yori sniffed. 'It's just, so sad when two people can't be together because of their social connections! Even if they love each other dearly, society does not forgive or forget!'

Yuuki pondered quietly to herself. She knew there must be more to Yori running away from her parents, and wondered if a man was behind it all. But who? Yuuki couldn't think of anyone and therein broke off the thought.

'Did you meet any acquaintances back home of which you should mention?' Yuuki asked cautiously.

'No! No one!' shouted Yori loudly. 'Only bastards and imbeciles not worth taking account of!'

Yuuki smiled wisely, yes, there was definitely a man behind it. And Yuuki was determined to find out who it was...

-

-

* * *

Yay which character do you think Yori's in love with? You can take a guess if you like. The next chapter has all the night class back again along with Zero and chairman Cross so it will be more interesting!

Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for length in updating, starting college has been hectic!

* * *

Pantaloons/Knee breeches – Pantaloons, which strapped under the shoes (rather like leggings) would never be worn to a ball or very important social event; they were for casual use only. Knee breeches were worn in the evening with long white socks.

Waltz – I'm sure you know what a waltz is, but it's worth noting that back in the day when girls never went on dates with boys, they had little contact with men unless they were engaged or related. Therefore dancing the waltz with a man was a new experience to them, as they are pressed right against their 'manly' figures, making a lot of young girls embarrassed if they are new to dancing with strangers.

Turban – A turban, similar to what Asian men would wear but smaller, more elaborate version worn by older woman instead of a bonnet or hat.

* * *

**The Baron's Residence**

_Friday, the evening of the ball_

_-_

The coming ball at the palaces of Kuran brought nothing but excitement to all members of Baron Cross' household except one, Zero.

'I wish we didn't have to go - I never should have agreed to come!' groaned Zero unhappily, as they all sat in the entrance hall waiting for their carriage to be called.

'To be honest Zero I don't know why you did.' said Yori politely. 'I was indeed surprised you ordained to accept the invitation Prince Kaname kindly extended towards both you and I.'

He scowled at her but replied, 'I go in order to watch over Yuuki, of course.'

Yori rolled her eyes but Yuuki looked rather pleased until Zero added…

'…she's so clumsy there's no knowing what scrape she'll fall in.'

'Hey!' Yuuki shouted indignantly. 'That is not fair of you to say such things! I am perfectly capable of acting politely!'

'My darling son…' Zero growled again, as he heard the baron address him with affectionate terms. Yuuki sighed sympathetically, it was so _awkward _when the baron chose to be kind towards you. Yuuki and Zero really loved him secretly, but sometimes they wished he could be a bit more... harsh.

'Please _try _to be polite tonight, do not act like a simpleton by offending the most powerful man in the country!' Baron Cross said in a warning tone. 'I know what you are like.'

* * *

**The Kuran Palace**

_The Ball, Friday_

_-_

Aido Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki were both leaning against a wall in the sumptuous ballroom of the Kuran palace. A large elegant gold candelabrum was placed next to them casting shadows across their unemotional faces. They were both dancing attendances on the hoardes of guests who had all flocked excitedly to Kaname's ball - it was the first royal event that had been hosted for years, and they eagerly awaited to discover any gossip between all the nobles that were attending. Gossip fuelled the brains of almost all nobles who had no other obligations.

'I'm bored!' moaned Aido loudly. He was wearing a dark satin coat with knee breeches. He had been sent home by Kain after trying to enter the party wearing pantaloons, and had returned properly dressed in a very moody and grumpy state. Aido hated how strict the rules were for society - pantaloons in the evening were scandelous whilst knee breeches were perfectly acceptable. It was, quite rightly, ridiculous in Aido's opinion.

'I know… I have forgotten why Kaname-sama even still wants to have this party seeing as the senate did not announce him as King. I am sure I have not seen him for days until tonight.' Kain said in a thoughtful tone. 'He seems ever so distant lately, preoccupied, almost as if he is planning something.'

Aido scowled.

'He is not busy planning, he keeps spending all his time these days involved with Kiryuu-kun and Yuuki-chan.'

Kain met Aido's gaze full.

'Hanabusa. Do not mess with Kaname-sama's plan. Interfere and you will only fall from his disfavour. For some reason beyond our understanding, Yuuki Cross is important to Kaname. If there is a reason behind his affection I do not know, but it would be foolish to offend him or Yuuki.' Aido nodded silently, anger in his eyes; he hated being bossed around, especially by Kain of all people! 'Besides, I thought you were fond of Yuuki Cross.'

'I am fond of her, yes. But she is still just a little girl to me. I see her in the eyes of a youthful girl to order around, not romantically like Kaname does.'

'Aido! Do not mention such things so loudly!' Kain said irritably.

'Sorry, Kain, sorry. You're right. I was not being careful enough. I always forget how interfering so many people are, it always strikes me as odd how obsessed many are with interefering with other peoples lives. I would sometimes prefer a quiet life you know. With a pretty wife, and lots of children...' he said dreamily, before snapping back into his normal mood. 'I think I might head off to the card room and play a few rounds of whist…' he said hopefully, eyes lighting up at the thought of gambling.

Kain agreed with him and they had nearly made it until they were spotted skulking across the room by Ichijou, who dragged them back towards the entrance, forcefully, with a cheerful smile upon his face.

'I've just seen Yuuki-chan and her friend enter - you can ask them both to dance!' he paused, looking at them both, eyeing them up. 'Kain-san, you better ask Yuuki-chan, I don't trust Aido-san to be left alone with her.' Aido snorted, but consented to ask her friend, whoever the boring human girl would be. He hoped she wasn't ugly...

'Fine...' They both grumbled like a pair of schoolboys, walking towards the entrance with a bored look on their face.

oOoOo

As Yuuki and her party arrived at the ball they handed their cloaks to one of the servants and Baron Cross went forward towards to give their names to one of the lackney.

They were announced and went forward to be greeted by Prince Kuran, his most trusted friend Viscount Ichijou and Seiren, daughter of an obscure lord who lived in the country and rarely entered vampire society.

Kaname dropped a few polite words with the Baron about one of the Baron's upcoming parties, Zero passed by scowling, muttering a few polite words of thanks, and Kaname now had the opportunity to turn his attention on Yori and Yuuki.

Yori noticed Kaname's sultry eyes travel slowly over Yuuki who looked beautiful, in a gown of dull gold tiffany, with a necklace of diamonds and pearls at her white breast. Kaname then took Yuuki's tiny hand and pressed her fingers to his soft lips, pressing it there for just a moment longer than necessary, a slightly wistful look in his eyes as he gazed at her blushing countenance. Yes, it was clear to Yori that before her was a man _desperately_ in love.

Kaname pulled himself back from this dreamy state and addressed Yori in his usual manner.

'I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting you before Wakaba-san?' he said, reluctantly taking his eyes from Yuuki.

'Please, call me Sayori.' she said warmly, smiling at him. 'And no, your highness, in answer to your question, we have not met before. I have been staying in the Baron's household for the past week with Yuuki-chan and intend to stay for a while longer… It's very kind of you to extend your invitation to me.'

'Not at all… Sayori-chan - the pleasure is all mine. May I hope to engage both your hand and Yuuki's later this evening for a dance, the waltz or quadrille perhaps?'

Yori noticed how the prince used no honorific when talking to, or about, Yuuki. Yuuki looked awkward and shy, she was blushing at Kaname, causing many guests at the ball to notice. Yori, noticing their stares, decided it was time to take Yuuki away before she embarrased herself much further in front of Kaname and Yori.

'I should be glad your highness.' Yori replied sweetly, before grabbing her companion and dragging Yuuki's unwilling body off towards the ballroom. Yuuki uttered words of protest to be parted so suddenly, without the opinion to say goodbye. Yori turned on Yuuki, a slightly worn look upon her face.

'Hush, Yuuki! Do you really want everyone to know how much you blush when you rest your eyes on Prince Kaname?'

'Umm…' Yuuki whispered uncertainly, not even aware that she had been blushing.

They retired to a wall near the side, Yori still scolding Yuuki for her behaviour and making a mental note to ensure Yuuki did not disgrace herself this evening. The baron was conferring with several other important looking persons, laughing loudly at something a woman in a purple turban said to him. Yuuki noticed the approach of Aido and Kain, and jabbed Yori sharply in the stomach, causing her to complain loudly.

'Look, Yori!' she said excitably.

Kain and Aido had now reached Yuuki and Yori. Kain looked merely languid and calm, as he eyed up both the females, but Aido looked absolutely livid with fury.

'Aido?' Yuuki said curiously, surprised to see Aido angry - it was not common for him to behave so. She turned to look at Yori, who was hiding behind her fan, and had gone into blushes at the sight of Aido.

'Who… is your… friend?' Aido said through gritted teeth in a shaky voice.

'This is Sayori Wakaba. She has come down from Fukushima to stay with me at my father's house.'

'Fukushima you say?'

'Y-yes.' Yuuki said nervously her eyes darting between Aido and Yori. Fortunately for them, Kain who was as usual, cool and collected, stepped in.

'Yuuki-chan, I was hoping for the pleasure of you hand for this next waltz.' he said gracefully, bowing before her hand.

'Umm… okay.' Yuuki said slowly, taking his hand and preparing to leave, as she heard the music coming to a stop. She seemed hesitant to go and leave Yori but Kain whispered in her ear. He was so much taller than her that he had to stoop right down to reach her tiny figure.

'Leave them Yuuki-chan, I don't know what the matter is but it's better to let them sort it out.'

'Ah, you're right Kain-senpai.' Yuuki agreed.

And they both left Aido and Yori standing staring at each other awkwardly.

Kain had not failed to notice Ruka out of the corner of his eye. She was standing with Rima watching Kain's advance onto the floor with Yuuki on his arm in absolute horror.

Mentioning that Ruka was unhappy about this was an understatement.

She was furious.

Poor Ruka was beginning to grow tired of losing her suitors to little insignificant Yuuki. She had accepted that Kaname seemed to have more feelings for Yuuki than he would ever have for her. She had borne that gracefully, even if she did not understand Kaname's fixation with a silly little human girl, who seemed nothing special to Ruka.

But for that cow, who could dare to take _her_ Kain away. He was _hers_. Well… she _may_ have turned him down but that was because she was unsure of her feelings.

Now she thought, feeling incredibly stupid, she had finally decided that she did want him, he had sought comfort in other directions. In the form of Yuuki. Noticing Kaname-sama staring after Yuuki on the ballroom floor did not help matters. The way Kain's gorgeous head bent to catch Yuuki's words irritated Ruka to the bone. He was even laughing at something she was saying.

Well, Ruka would have to sort out Yuuki.

oOoOo

'Kain-senpai, Ruka-chan is looking at us. She looks really angry.' Yuuki said to Kain in a nervous voice as they soared across the ballroom.

'Ah, is she? I hadn't noticed.' Kain said innocently, his arms tightening their grasp around Yuuki, laughter dancing in his eyes.

'Well… do you think perhaps, you should go see her?' asked Yuuki again, craning her neck to meet Kain's gaze.

'Why?'

Kain looked down at her, her mouth was slight open in an 'oh' expression, making her look adorably confused.

'I'm having fun Yuuki. You should be too.' he said in a firm voice, to calm her down. She smiled warmly and hugged her arm round his back, melting into his hold.

oOoOo

Across the room, sitting in a regal chair of red velvet with faithful Ichijou standing behind him, Kaname's thoughts were dangerously similar to Ruka's. His mouth was set hard, and his eyes traced the pattern Yuuki and Kain were making across the ballroom floor as they twirled in each others arms. He did not fail to miss one single exchange between the pair, and Kain's firm embrace of Yuuki's tiny frame angered him to the bone.

'Why, Ichijou, does Kain have to be so cursed friendly with Yuuki? Why, I find myself asking, is he so interested in dancing with her all of a sudden instead of his usual gambling pursuits with the equally foolish Aido?' he said to Ichijou.

'Ah, that's because I asked him to ask her Kaname-sama.' Ichijou said reassuringly.

'Oh!' Kaname said in a lighter tone. His brow furrowed again. 'But… if that's all it is, why does he have to wrap his bloody arms all over her figure so tightly?'

'I don't know, Kaname-sama.'

The vase behind Kaname shattered. One of the guests gasped and pointed, clearly one of the humans.

'Ah.' murmured Ichijou motioning urgently to a servant to come and clean it up. He turned his attention back on Kaname's stormy presence.

'Kaname-sama, please don't get angry with Kain, he is probably not aware what he is doing.'

'I am never angry.' Kaname replied coolly, rising from his chair majestically, and wandering off.

-

-

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will take place directly after this, still in the ballroom. There will be more revelations and discoveries, this is quite an action filled time in the story :)

See you soon! x

Thankyou to Cristykay, for providing much historical background knowledge I lack and good points for my story :)


	8. Chapter 8

A?N: I'm in an excellent mood, and turned this chapter out in under two hours. I am completly absorbed in the romance parts of the plot at the moment, but never fear, it will not all be fluffyness like this.. that is, unless you guys WANT lots of fluffiness :) Read and enjoy?

* * *

Winning the hand – To marry the girl, e.g. win her over.

Parisian - A woman of who gives sexual favours in exchange for payment; a mistress or courtesan. Named for the island of Cyprus, famous for the worship of Aphrodite, goddess of love.

* * *

**The Kuran Palace**

_Friday, the ball._

-

Acceptance had always been one of Zero Kiryuu's failings.

He had never accepted the time his teacher told him and Yuuki they would never pass their classes. He had never managed to accept Baron Cross as his adopted father; he never accepted his descent into Level E, that he was now one of _them _-a vampire.

And finally, he never accepted until now that he was completely, desperately and utterly in love with Yuuki Cross.

oOoOo

'Zero!' Yuuki chirped in her musical voice floating towards him in her dull gold dress, being led by Kain who linked her hand in his arm. She released herself from him and ran towards Zero. Kain bowed politely, and then wandered off in search of Aido who had disappeared into one of the adjacent drawing rooms with Yori Wakaba.

'Can we go onto the balcony Zero? It's so… so hot in here!' she said with a false cheeriness. Zero nodded and wandered off, _I wonder if it would be so hot in here if Kuran wasn't staring you out of countenance, darling Yuuki._  
Zero nearly hit out in annoyance as he remembered his conversation with Kaname in the ballroom not ten minutes previously.

_-- **Flashback: Yutaka Street, last week** --_

'Kiryuu, I remind you again to steer clear of nourishing hopes for winning the hand of Yuuki Cross. You are useful, admittedly, but interference is most importune.' Kaname said coldly, giving him a look of intense dislike which he did not bother to hide.

'Are you inferring, Prince, that I, by being with Yuuki, I interfere with _your_ affairs?'

'That is to put it most crudely Kiryuu-kun, but you are nevertheless correct. However, when I deem you no longer useful Yuuki will return to me. She may move heaven and earth to protect you, but this shall not last.'

'You seem a little jealous Prince.' Zero said with a sardonic smile curling his lips.

Kaname's eyes closed to mere slits which glinted dangerously.

'Do not be mistaken Kiryuu; I am not jealous of a man who Yuuki pities so evidently. She will never marry you.' Kaname said cruelly. Zero flushed scarlet and averted his gaze.

_**-- End flashback --**_

Zero and Yuuki had reached the balcony and the sound of music and babble of conversation died away to a gentle murmur. Zero led Yuuki over to a stone bench, which was supported by a pair of stone lions, who looked fearless and protective. A little candlelight cast shadows across the floor and the gentle breeze made the white curtains flicker in the open French windows.

'Ah, it's so peaceful out here.' said Yuuki contentedly; leaning into Zero's conveniently placed shoulder, unaware that she was committing a social breach of etiquette. Zero's jaw set hard as the scent of her blood came wafting over him.

'Aren't you glad we can finally have a night off from our duties for the Baron?' she asked, not moving from her relaxed position, her legs curled underneath her on the stone bench. She sighed deeply, and cuddled further into Zero. _Stop tempting me like this, cruel Yuuki. _

'Well, I suppose this night is very tiring too. One day I'd like to go away somewhere exciting, a quiet resort, I think the Baron has an estate in Fukushima, near the Wakaba's….' she continued musingly.

Zero didn't answer. _I'd go anywhere with you, innocent Yuuki. _

He was concentrating hard, blood began to boil underneath his skin, and the very fibre of his being craved nothing more than to sink his fangs into that beautifully unpierced porcelain skin that was poised before him. He dug his fingernails into the palms of his hand, drawing drips of blood, to control the burning spasms inside him. His blood red eyes travelled over the contours of her skin, his newly sensitive eyes taking in every dip and curve of the heavenly temptation which sat before him.

This was not just blood hunger, this was pure lust.

'Zero?' Yuuki asked curiously, turning her head to look at him. Her hair flicked across her shoulder, and this one short movement snapped the little control Zero was clinging onto. He jumped and pinned her to the length of the stone bench, his body entwining in hers as he leapt for her neck.

Yuuki gasped as sharp fangs sunk themselves deep into her skin, drinking greedily from the sweet taste of her blood. She tried cry out and to force him off, but Zero pinned her arms behind her back, desire consuming him as he fulfilled his every fantasy he had envisioned whenever he touched Yuuki.

This was pure pleasure.

His hunger seemed unceasing as he drank, and drank. Several drops of deep red blood spattered onto the cold surface of the stone. A whirl of thoughts rushed through Yuuki's head, she panicked, and cried out the first name she thought of as she realised in fear that this experience was immensely pleasurable for… well, for her too.

_K-Kaname!_

* * *

**The Gold Drawing Room, Kuran Palace**

_Friday, the ball._

_-_

'Do you remember when we first met Yori?' Aido asked her impatiently, snatching her hands in his.

Sayori Wakaba and Hanabusa Aido were both at this moment confined in the gold informal drawing room favoured by Prince Kaname of the Kuran palace. Aido had led Yori over to a sofa by the fire but had forgotten his objective in scolding her when she had stood before him, looking incredibly miserable.

'I-I…' Yori said in a confused voice.

'I was staying with my uncle in Fukushima. We were both in the park, and you saw me, with those two Parisians, and then I saw that… that beggar child coming towards me, and I cast him off… You stormed over to tell me exactly what you thought of my repulsive behaviour!' he said, with the ghost of a smile on his face.

'You didn't care about social respect, or that I was the son of a duke, you just wanted to put me in my place. The fact that I could _ruin_ you and your family merely by opening my mouth didn't matter. That's why… that's why I love you.' he said warmly.

'Well, I mean… I…' Yori said unable to continue.

'Then I saw you at the Tenma ball that evening, we danced, but you didn't seem to encourage my attentions. I never stopped fighting for you, it was like… I don't know… you were amazing. And you didn't run away when I told you what I _was_, what all my family _are._' he said urgently, looking down at her embarrassed frame.

'And then, and then I proposed to you, I offered you everything! My heart and all my worldly possessions – to be my duchess. And you just turned me down, and left town the next day without even a word or a note!' he said angrily, clutching his blonde locks in his hands.

'Why do you treat me like this? What have I ever done but love you?' he stormed about the place looking completely enraged, sending ice crawling across the floor of the room, wiping out the candles. Yori stood patiently waiting for him to calm down.

'Hanabusa, I will talk to you when you stop acting like an impetuous child. If... if you behave properly I'll tell you what happened.' Yori said in a firm voice. Aido dropped his façade and ran towards her and caught her in his arms.

'I'm not taking it anymore Yori - you're here with me now whether you like it or not! I won't let you go again!' he said firmly, moving his face towards hers.

'Hanabusa! What if a guest or servant comes in? I am a virtuous woman I assure you, and will not be associated with gossip or scandal by being caught kissed by a man I am not engaged to!'

'Yori! All I want to do is kiss you, I've been dying to do so for months…' he trailed off, pausing before her lips, as an unwelcome smell lingered into the room. Blood had been spilt.

'Blast it!' he said, releasing a breathless Yori from his arms. 'It smells like the delicious blood belonging to Cross-san. I'd know it anywhere.'

'W-what? Yuuki?' murmured Yori in a nervous voice, fearful for her friend.

'The aristocrats here tonight will go mad for the smell of her blood… I've got to go help Kaname-sama, prevent the scandal from leaving this party… if the truth was to be known to the people…' He rushed towards the doors and turned to face Yori. His eyes were filled with fear as he took her in.

'Yori… you're human. The aristocrats here may become blood hungry for the smell of Yuuki-chan's blood; and well… they don't all try to be pacifists like the night class.'

He paused again, looking away from the hurt look in her eyes; he used his power to freeze her body solid to the ground right up to her neck and whispered:

'So you won't run out there… I can't lose you Yori!' he turned quickly and darted out of the drawing room locking it behind him, leaving an absolutely livid Yori standing, frozen to the spot.

'Hanabusa? _Come back here __**now**__!_'

-

-

* * *

Whaddya think? I tried to make the Aido/Yori pairing realistic. I can totally see him falling for her frankness and her disinterest, and in turn her adoring him for his childish impetuous ways. Like she wears the trousers in the relationship. haha.

I am really in a ridiculously good mood. If I get lots of reviews I may just have to write another whole chapter this instant. Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hiya all, sorry for the lengthy update. I have FIVE essays to write so I was rather busy :)

* * *

In regency times, the aristocrats were very fluent in several languages and occasionally said personal things to people in a different language that the other people present may not pick up on. e.g. This is good, _n'est ce pa? _this is good, isn't it?  
I have decided that Ruka is half French. We know little about her, and I think we should. Her mother is now a French woman. She seems so feisty I think she must get her vivacity from French blood. Naturally ! :)

* * *

_To be blooded – in the eighteen century many people believed if someone had a fever or was very ill, by cutting into their arm and draining them of some blood it would cool them down and make them better.  
_Naturally if the doctors ever performed it on a human this would excite our vampires – imagine all that blood going to waste!

* * *

**The Balcony, Kuran Palace**

_Friday, the ball._

-

'Yuuki…' Zero murmured in a soft voice to the mass of chestnut hair that he clung to his shoulder, cradling the terrified body of Yuuki to him.

'I… Zero, what are you?' whispered Yuuki in a scared voice. '…Why?'

Zero watched the nervous Yuuki with worry in his eyes; she flinched from his touch and pulled herself away from his arms.

'Yuuki… I-' he began before noticing the swaying curtains of the French windows flicker, as Prince Kaname Kuran stepped onto the balcony, pure anger in his eyes.

His words were slow and soft. 'Kiryuu-kun… You shall not leave this party alive.' the words cruelly cut into Zero's guilt, and Yuuki trembled as she noticed the immense control Kaname was exercising to not rip Zero apart there and then. She ran towards Kaname, fear in her eyes.

'Kaname-sempai, please – don't, Zero he…' she stammered, trying to prevent Kaname from harmign Zero, before her eyes fluttered as she sank into unconsciousness. Her body fell softly into Kaname's strong arms. Kaname's murderous eyes softened as they rested on Yuuki's angelic face. Cradling her in his arms, he held her close to him, and stroked the matted hair away from her burning forehead.

'I should kill you.' Kaname said to Zero. It was not a question.

Zero's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Kaname's silky hand stroke across Yuuki's forehead. Kaname ignored the anger radiating from Zero and continued speaking, his own aura now returned to his own control.

'But… for today I shall not. You remain here for Yuuki's sake, as I have told you before. So it seems dear Kiryuu-kun that for now you remain alive until I deem your assistance worthless. However, I cannot vouch for my feelings on the morrow…' he paused, taking in Zero's form which was kneeling on the floor in shock. He seemed to consider him for a moment, and then his eyes narrowed again, '…you disgust me.'

With this utterance he turned his back to Zero, Yuuki still clutched in his arms and travelled towards the French windows until some of the night class came running up to him.

'Kaname-sama! We require your assistance in the ballroom at once your highness!' said Ichijou urgently, fear spread across his face. 'The aristocrats have begun to sense the lingering smell of blood that masks the air and it has even caused some to… to, _attack_ the humans.'

'I will attend directly after I have taken care of Yuuki.' Kaname said calmly. The others looked shocked and Kain stepped forward.

'Kaname-sama, the vampires would highly benefit from your appearance. The presence of a pureblood does much to sooth any rash thoughts, as I as a pacifist following you, am well aware.'

Kaname nodded his head to show his graciousness acceptance of the compliment paid, but still did not head towards the ballroom.

Aido ran up to Kaname and only stopped himself from pulling Yuuki out of Kaname's arms after exercising a lot of self control. He looked very distressed; his mind was filled with worry for Yori. Unknown to Aido, Yori was currently using the heat of a candle to manoeuvre herself out of the icy cage Aido had laid for her.

'Kaname-sama! This is such tosh about Cross-san - look, she's fine! You have to go see the vampires for god's sake!' he said frantically.

'Aido. There is no god that governs my rulings. If there is indeed a God I am an eternal creature and therefore have no need to reference my actions to him. I will say this just once more.' he said calmly, his voice teetering to a dangerous tone. 'I will attend to the ballroom when I am satisfied of Yuuki's condition.'

Ruka unwillingly offered herself after a lot of prompting from Shiki and Rima, who were both nudging her in the chest. 'I could… I could take her if you like Kaname-sama.'

'No thank you Ruka. _j'apprécie votre bienveillance_' he said firmly. With this utterance he walked off in the direction of his private quarters.

'He really does love her doesn't he…' said a wistful Ichijou offhandedly to Seiren who, in reply, looked shocked at such an outrageous comment to make of ones superiors.

'I-I mean, that Kaname-sama seems to be developing a very natural affection for a charming and respectful girl he has known for ten years.' he said quickly, correcting his slip as he saw Seiren's disapproving face. He hated seeing her displeased with him.

* * *

**A Guest Chamber, Kuran Palace**

_Friday, the ball_

_-_

'Are you feeling at all better?' Prince Kaname asked Yuuki nervously. She was sitting on a bed in one of the guest chambers Kaname had taken her to. The sumptuous periwinkle blue and gold settings once again swamped Yuuki, and the rigid formalness of the room distressed her for a reason she could not put her finger on. Once the servants had been assured that their prince was in no danger they had been dismissed by Kaname. He wished to be alone with Yuuki. She seemed embarrassed, and silent, trembling gently.

He smiled gently, 'Don't worry about Zero. He's calmer; the baron and you can keep him under control between you both. Zero has been fighting with himself for the past four years since he was bitten.' Kaname seemed reluctant to go into details. 'Cross will talk to you both later I'm sure - the wounds deep… Zero really bit you without restraint didn't he?'

Yuuki didn't answer; she was deep with worry for Zero. Her eyes were wide in shock, as she tried to absorb the details of the past hour.

'I wonder, when did you stop telling me things?' he asked her sadly, noticing her distance expression. 'You seem feverish. I'll go ask a servant to get you a glass of hot wine, to relax you. I may have to call for the doctor, he would no doubt recommend to be blooded but I think, given the circumstances, you have lost enough blood already.' he said with a small smile.

Kaname stood up and attempted to walk towards the door but Yuuki, coming back from her thoughts, clung to his hand, refusing to let him go.

'Don't leave me, Kaname-sempai! Please, don't leave…' she whispered in a childish voice. The one thing that mattered the most to her at the moment was that that man; the one she had adored ever since she had ever known. The one thing that matter to her was that he did not leave her alone when she felt like her little happy world was breaking.

A curious look was in his eyes, as if he was surprised at something. Moved by the anguish on her face he closed his hand reassuringly over hers.

'I am always here for you, Yuuki.' She smiled wanly back at him. Kaname sat down on the bed next to her, still holding her hand.

'…And I am so glad you are here Kaname-sempai.' said Yuuki quietly, looking up at Kaname's intricately folded cravat, too embarrassed to look any further. A silence ensued in the room.

'Yes, my cravat _is_ fascinating isn't Yuuki?' said Kaname with laughter in his voice. Yuuki looked up into his heavenly features, grinning sheepishly. Kaname smiled back; a strange warmth lighting them. Yuuki raised her hand to stroke his chiselled jaw shyly, a strange desire to touch him; Kaname caught her hand and pressed it to his lips making her blush irresistibly.

'Yuuki…' Kaname whispered huskily leaning in towards her lips; she grasped the lapels of his jacket pulling him closer. Her hot breath warmed his icy heart as he leant in towards her; Yuuki's nervous hands trembled in Kaname's cool ones. Just before their lips could meet, a large bang was sounded and the door flung open to reveal Ruka Souen.

Yuuki and Kaname broke apart and Yuuki leapt out of Kaname's clutches and moved to the furthest end of the bed. Ruka's eyes looked furious as they rested on Yuuki, who was playing with her bloodstained gold dress. It was clear Ruka had not missed them breaking apart - and Yuuki now sat awkwardly trying to pretend she wasn't there. Kaname stood up and addressed Ruka calmly.

'Ruka-chan, a pleasant surprise as ever. Although next time I would appreciate it if you could learn the art of knocking, your appearance is most commendable. I bid you will take care of Yuuki in my absence and see to it that she is given new clothes and fully cared for until the baron is able to take her back to their abode.'

'I-I am to clothe, and look after… _her_?' Ruka exclaimed indignantly.

'Well, certainly Ruka. Can you perceive some other duty more pressing than attending Yuuki?' Kaname asked, challenge in his eyes.

'Well I mean… there's the havoc caused in the ballroom Kaname-sama. Even my father, Lord Souen, is concerned. Should I not return to him?' she asked hopefully, eying Yuuki with distaste.

'No, Ruka, I am content to leave you here, I regretfully decline your escort.' Kaname said politely, walking towards the door. He lingered slightly and added 'I expect you to take _good_ care of her Ruka.' He then turned and the door clicked shut behind him.

Yuuki and Ruka were then left staring at each other. Poor Yuuki felt like her only support in the entire world had just left her, and abandoned Yuuki to a woman who clearly despised her.

'I will direct you to the bath chambers.' Ruka said stiffly, refusing to look at Yuuki's bloodstained appearance. 'If you will be so good as to follow me, Cross-san.' she said with extreme formality, rising up and opening the door which Kaname had slammed moments before.

Yuuki stood up, with her head hung, and followed Ruka. A little way down the passageway and Yuuki decided to ask the question that had been on her mind ever since Ruka had entered the room.

'Ruka-sempai, why… I mean, why do you hate me so?' she asked innocently, worry in her eyes, stopping in the middle of the corridor. Ruka inclined her head, but did not answer.

'Seriously, Ruka-sempai, what have I done? Have I offended you somehow?' she asked again, curious to finally know.

Ruka's head snapped around; hair whipped across her shoulders, anger radiated from her once composed face.

'You want to know _why_ I hate you so much?' she said through gritted teeth. 'You want to know _why_ I despise the very ground your little feet step on?' she said furiously, towering over Yuuki.

'Y-yes' Yuuki whimpered softly.

'Because, _dear _Yuuki, you lose no time in upsetting me at every possible opportunity, _n'est ce pa_? Firstly, from what I can obtain from the affecting romantic passages you were exchanging with Kaname-sama, who, need I remind you is the future _king_ of the country, you have taken his affections. He was supposed to be mine ever since I came to Tokyo, but no! He is stolen by a simple human adopted daughter of a baron with no unordinary talents or beauty! And then, when I finally sought happiness and found it in the form of Kain Akatsuki you spend the whole evening _flirting _and dancing with him!'

Ruka paused and took a deep breath:

'I, darling Yuuki, think you are a_ racoleuse, _a tart and an undeniable whore!' she said furiously.

-

-

* * *

A/N: Woooaahhha I made Ruka into such a bitch. But she needs to grow from her bitchy personality with the love of cool Kain. Yay :D  
Kaname and Yuuki are moving along - a near kiss much? I really want more fluff with KanaYuuki so expect some to come.  
Finally, review lovelies! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am really jumping the KanamexYuuki relationship along – I think it's time for it to do so. Zero also has a place all in these plans of mine - never fear he has not disappeared. By the way – the KanaxYuuki scene isn't the big love confession I have planned. It will come later. This is a taster.**

_Cravat__ a white cloth, often made of or trimmed with lace, worn about the neck by men. Tied and knotted into patterns. Looks a bit like a weird tie/bowtie. _

* * *

'Please, my lords, we beseech you to regain composure!' Aido shouted out to the crowd. Kain, Shiki, Rima and Seiren were all going round tampering with the memories of the human guests. Many of them had already passed out in shock – blood sucking vampires was not a usual addition to a ball.

_--Flashback—_

A middle aged man who had recently obtained the honourable title of 'Sir Maruyama Kaoru' was making his way towards a noble vampire who was filled with blood lust

'Ah, the Earl of Nagoya! What a pleasant surprise my lord, may I honour myself with discussing the new scandal arising between Lord Kato and…' Sir Maruyama broke off as he noticed the Earl's eyes were a distinct crimson red.

'M-my lord? Your eyes? Have you eaten something unusual?' Sir Maruyama asked him nervously. The Earl didn't reply but seized Sir Maruyama in his arms and his fangs glided across Maruyama's throat.

'The Earl of Nagoya, one of the richest men in Japan, whose family has been around for hundreds of years… is licking my neck?! This really… is most unusual' Sir Maruyama said dizzily before fainting away in the Earl's arms.

_--End Flashback—_

Ichijou had gone in search of his grandfather who although much disliked, held authority which was lacking with the absence of Kaname.

'Shiki, this woman has the same high lace open tucker that I wore last week to a soiree in the house of Lord Daisuki!' murmured Rima indignantly to Shiki.

'Always the fashionable one, Rima-chan.' said Kain with a small smile.

'Presenting his royal highness, the future King of Japan, our noble and esteemed, Prince Kaname Kuran.' a lackney shouted. The others dropped what they were doing and look up.

Kaname Kuran, still laden in his lavish evening wear, walked forward a small smile hovering on his mouth. The mood in the room seemed to suddenly change, all the aristocrats who had previously been fighting with the night class seemed to have calmed, and stood patiently waiting for Kaname to speak. As I have said before… Kaname Kuran was one born to command.

'Ah, my lords and ladies. I am pleased to see you have regained some control of yourselves. We unfortunately have the taxing task of entertaining the human world upon some occasions, and I am always gracious for your _attempt_ to behave accordingly. It would indeed be a shame if our society was forced into expulsion after so many thousands of years of secrecy. However I think we are not an easy race to disintegrate.' he said clearly, with just a hint of venom in his voice.

'Due to the slight indiscretion today, I will have to announce the most dulling notion of finishing our little party early. My household are attending to the other guests as we speak.' he said casually, indicating the slumped humans on the floor being attended by the night class.

There was a murmur of agreement between the guests; yes, Kaname was indeed a wonderful ruler.

'My lord Kaname-sama! We are most gracious for your good nature on our behalf! We are so sorry for nearly crushing the aristocratic secret which your family works so hard to protect!' shouted an aristocrat in the crowd, bowing deeply before Kaname.

'I accept your apologies dear sir. I bid you all good day.' Kaname said abruptly, indicating his hand in a gesture of farewell.

'His royal highness, future king of Japan, our noble and esteemed prince Kaname Kuran!' the lackney announced again, as Kaname walked off towards the night class. _A shorter title really would save a lot of time…_ Kaname thought musingly.

'A moment.' Kaname said briefly to the others, who all came towards him.

'One more speech, patient Aido, and then I am finished I assure you.' Kaname said calmly to a frantic looking Aido, whose eyes kept travelling to Kaname's private drawing room, (where Yori was still frozen).

'Kaname-sama! I didn't mean to…' Aido stammered before Kaname held up one white hand, cutting him short.

'Today, I am in an amicable mood Aido and therefore do not try to crush these short lived feelings.'

'I have one brief thing to say to you. As of today… Yuuki Cross, daughter of the baron Cross, shall be proclaimed as my lover, future wife and queen of the country.'

Ichijou exclaimed in shock, 'Your lover?' he stuttered.

'Yes indeed Ichijou, pray do not look so surprised. If you won't believe me I really am not sure who will.' Kaname said with the same slight smile on his mouth. The others looked embarrassed, Kaname had the uncanny knack of making you feel that he was always laughing at you. He was already practically omniscient.

'But we didn't realise Yuuki-chan was so special to you!' Ichijou said back reasonably.

'Yuuki… is the most important person in the whole world.' Kaname said softly.

'B-but be that as it may, the King must marry a noble!' Aido retorted.

Kaname readjusted his cravat and prepared to head off.

'Oh, I think her family heritage would surprise you…' Kaname said, walking off with laughter in his eyes.

'Blast it! Ruka is with Yuuki-chan, I best get there before Kaname-sama does!' Kain said quickly, rushing off towards Kaname's private quarters. 'Who knows what she'll have said?'

Aido jumped up too, 'Yori! Damn it, she's going to be so mad!' he wailed before running off too.

Ichijou, Seiren, Rima and Shiki stood there looking at each other in disbelief.

'Pocky?' said Shiki flatly, pulling a sneaky packet from his coat and offering it to his bewildered friends.

* * *

'I didn't mean to steal anyone Ruka-chan!' Yuuki said angrily in reply. 'I don't want Kain-sempai, I mean the only one I like is… is…' she broke off blushing.

'The only one you like is…?' Ruka asked.

Yuuki just blushed and shook her head vigorously. There was a lump in her throat that seemed to stop her from saying anything.

'It's Kaname-sama isn't it? Isn't it?' Ruka said tauntingly.

'No, I mean that is…' Yuuki broke off. _Kaname-sempai would never love me; we're too different… I don't deserve him. _

Unfortunately Ruka's thoughts seemed to be similar to Yuuki's.

'He'll never marry a plain girl like you Yuuki! Even if he did love you, he could never marry the commoner adopted daughter of a baron! It would be a disgrace! Your name would never be mentioned in any of our houses and Kaname would live the rest of his reign being proclaimed as the man who was bewitched by a common tart!'

'Ruka?' A sharp voice came from behind the two girls. Ruka was leering down at Yuuki who looked absolutely terrified and was attempted to hide behind an armed statue.

Ruka whipped around and found herself staring at the richly encased body of Kain Akatsuki. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

'K-Kain? _Zut alors!_' she said in disbelief. 'What are you doing here?'

'Evidently I am saving you from disaster you foolish girl. His highness would have you beheaded if your treacherous words were to be known! You have tampered with death dangerously far too many times.' (_A/N: I find these words somehow ironic_)

'M-my treacherous words?' Ruka said angrily, looking at up at Kain. Refusing to answer her, he took her hand and drew her next to him. They were both standing before Yuuki who looked bewildered.

'This girl, I am to present you to.' Kain said indicating Yuuki. 'Kaname-sama has just told us… this is Kaname-sama's new lover and future wife - Yuuki-sama.'

'Cross-san?! But she's just a spoilt–' Ruka shouted before being interrupted.

'–she is your future queen Ruka.'

'But, she's just… just a common human girl! '

'I suspect not, darling. I think there must be something more in the words Kaname told us earlier, he spoke of her importance… I think she is not the simple girl we thought. Hanabusa spoke of his impatience in trying to discover clues of Yuuki's past… there are none.' Kain said, a muscle in his forehead twitching. He swallowed hard and went into a deep bow before Yuuki. Ruka curtsied quickly after a sharp nip from Kain on her arm. Yuuki watched them bow before her in confusion.

'Queen?' Yuuki said in horror. 'Will someone please tell me what's going on?!'

'Certainly.' said a cool calm voice from behind her.

'Kaname-sempai!' Yuuki said in a joyful voice running towards him, relieved to see someone so comforting to her (as she had been spending the past hour in the company of Ruka). She was so relieved she forgot her shyness around Kaname and flung herself into Kaname's open arms.

His eyes were warm and soft. '_Yuuki…'_

After a moment, Yuuki recovered herself awkwardly and broke herself out of Kaname's grasp. She looked at Kain and Ruka and turned back to him.

'Kaname-sempai, why are they saying I am to be a queen now?' she said directly, her eyes taking in Kaname's calm gaze.

Kaname hesitated. He seemed unhappy to carry on.

'Kaname-sempai?' Yuuki asked again

Kaname turned to the others.

'Ruka, Kain, you may leave us. As diverting as your marital quarrels are, they are of little interest to one. I believe we can dispatch of them – although I thank you for caring for my Yuuki.' he said, making sure they had left the room before turning back to Yuuki.

'What did you tell them Kaname-sempai?' Yuuki asked again nervously.

'…I told them you were now my lover, Yuuki.' the sentence was direct and honest, as Kaname always was.

'WHAT?' said Yuuki a little too loudly. Her heart was thumping frantically in her chest _badump, badump…_

'My lover.' Kaname said again, pulling Yuuki towards him. _Badump, badump…_

'What is the matter Yuuki, would you prefer the attentions of Kiryuu-kun?' he said teasingly.

Yuuki's face filled with embarrassment and anger. 'You had no right to make such an assumption for me! I am perfectly capable of deciding whom I shall marry!' she said, twisted her shaking fingers in her hands.

'Do you not want to marry me?' Kaname asked in a hurt tone. 'To live for eternity, by my side… as my queen?' he paused and took Yuuki's tiny hands in his. 'I would do anything for you, Yuuki… even if that meant handing you to Kiryuu-kun. I just want you to be happy.'

Yuuki looked down at the ground and her voice was timid and small 'Why do you want to marry me so much Kaname?' _when you could have any girl you want..._

Kaname leant down and clutched Yuuki to his chest tightly. _Badump, badump…_

'Because I love you…' he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Having a major fan girl time – the new VK anime preview is amazing! Love the music!**

**I found some pictures from the vampire knight novel 'Ice blue no Tsumi'. The main character looks much like Yori so I was thinking of drawing my own version of a Yori/Aido hug – anyone want a copy if I do one? I don't normally send my drawings out, but I wanted my lovely readers to have a chance if they were interested! :D**

**Also, do you think Kaname is too OOC? I am wondering if I made him too sarcastic and light hearted.**

**Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm a horrible writer, I am so slow in updating! I'm really sorry, but this is the longest chapter I've written yet! If you have got bored of this story don't worry I understand! I'd be annoyed if it was me too...  
Bahh I keep wanting to jump this story along sooo much; I want to make Yuuki and Kaname marry and give them babies and have an angsty Zero come back drools but Yuuki isn't even pureblood yet. Damn.

* * *

Mantua-maker: Another word for a dressmaker. Often immigrants from France came to England during the revolution with their prestigious fashions.

Hackney Cab: In regards to the regency times; a hackney cab was a taxi equivelent but just with horses instead of a car. A carriage and horse for hire. Imagine that driving through NY city...

Seminary: A select boarding school for young girls. Highly educated and posh generally.

Monthly Fashion Plates: A monthly book equivelent to modern magazines which would show all the popular fashions. Due to the fact there was little travelling the people in the country wouldn't find out the popular fashions of the capitals without reading about them in the magazines.

* * *

'Yori!' shouted Aido, riding up beside her on his chestnut stallion as she tiptoed down the cobbled side road of the Kuran palace.  
Yori Wakaba was generally a good natured girl. Occasionally she shouted at someone, or intentionally said something unpleasant but these were rare occurrences for the well behaved daughter of a respected priest.

However, Hanabusa Aido was a man determined to test her every patience. Leaving her frozen to the floor of a yellow drawing room to which the fire was not lit, meaning the ice took hours to melt, was not her idea of fun. Resorting to grabbing a candle from the wall she had had to melt herself out of the icy cage created for her. Her blue dress of a delicate crepe, designed for her by the French mantua-maker Mademoiselle Dubois, was now officially ruined.

'Yori!' Aido repeated, drawing his horse in towards her and making some vague attempt to pull in front of her. Ignoring him, Yori merely continued to hobble down the road; her glance kept firmly forwards.

'For god's sake Yori, let me take you home!'

'Leave. Me. Alone.' Yori muttered with an angry look on her previously impassive face.

'Look I'm sorry I left you for so long, really I am! But there was so much going on and it just got out of hand…' he said pathetically, as a man who had never tried to apologise to a woman before.

No answer. Instead, she hailed a passing hackney cab. The driver pulled up and Yori indicated her direction. Refusing to be ignored Aido spoke up again in a more serious tone.

'Yori, not only is it outrageous for a lady to be unattended, you can't walk home alone with those rubies clinging to your neck. It goes below my dignity to allow you to come to any harm; this is a matter of honour.'

Yori had snapped.

'That's all it comes down to with you! Your own feelings! Firstly you leave me frozen to the ground for three hours and then you have the indecency to tell me the only reason you don't want me to walk home in the cold is because you're afraid your dignity would be hurt! It wouldn't surprise me if you were busy courting a woman in the ballroom!'

'No-I mean…' Aido stuttered. Yori took his silence for meaning she had guessed the truth.

She swung the door open to the hackney and stepped in, leaning out to utter her final statement.

'I knew you were a womanizer and a childish boy when I met you, Hanabusa, but I never realised until today just what a heartless cold man you are!

The door to the hackney cab then swung shut, the driver lashing his horses into motion, the carriage jumbled along, whilst inside the carriage a terrified and hurt Yori burst into tears all the way home.

* * *

'Yuuki, you're trembling.' stated an amused Kaname to the figure of a girl in a bloodstained dress cuddling into his warm arms. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaname saw Zero approaching, but decided to keep hold of Yuuki. _That's right Kiryuu-kun, the sooner you know where you fit in the game I play, the better._

'I'm not… It's just… I'm sorry Kaname-sempai, I'm just so nervous.' She confided quietly.

'Why nervous Yuuki?' he said, releasing her from his arms. His gaze softened when he watched her blushing as she decided what to say to him. His confession had shocked, and confused her, although she felt her heart pound every time he touched her.

'Don't worry, I'm not asking you to accept my feelings just yet. You do not need to become my lover if you don't want to.' he said gently. Yuuki opened her mouth, but Zero chose that particular moment to interrupt the couple.

'Yuuki. It's time to go, the Baron will be worried.' Zero said in a level voice which seemed to be attempting to conceal his disgust at spotting Yuuki being embraced by Kaname.

'Umm… but I wanted to just ask Kaname-se –' Yuuki began before her hand was grabbed, and her body dragged in the direction of the ballroom.

'But…' she whispered.

'Do not be disappointed my dear. I will call on you this Friday when I meet with the Baron, you can talk to me then.' Kaname said.

'But… what about the sun?' Yuuki asked, half shouting, as Zero was consistently increasing the distance between her and Kaname in the corridor.

'You're worth it.' Kaname said softly.

Zero rolled his eyes and tried to pretend that he had just imagined the smirk of satisfaction on Kaname's face. Once out of the corridor Zero pushed Yuuki to the wall, and placed his hands either side of her face, leaning in. His harsh breath melted on Yuuki's neck, where Zero's bite marks could still be seen.

'What on earth do you think you're doing Yuuki? The Prince, I need not remind you, is not a character with whom you can play loose and fast! Once you have engaged his affections I fear for you. If the aristocrats found out…' he said menacingly.

'But… but I don't want to play loose and fast with him! Kaname-sempai means a lot to me… I mean, he means…' she trailed off.

'I will never let you become a vampire!' Zero spat angrily, slamming his hands against the wall. Yuuki's eyes brimmed with tears at Zero's unkind behaviour towards her. He saw her sad face and his hands slid down the wall.

'I'm so sorry Yuuki…' he said. He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, clutching onto her for dear life. 'I just can't lose you.' he said urgently. 'I just can't…' he whispered continuously into Yuuki's shoulder.

Hesitant, Yuuki placed her hand on his head and tried to comfort him. _What a strange thing, to be holding this man in my arms, when my thoughts are wandering down the corridor…_

* * *

Thursday came and went with nothing eventful to report except the various musings of Yuuki's ever conflicting mind and feelings. Yori and Yuuki both went out to visit the local library to replenish their diminishing stock of novels to read. Yuuki had noticed that Yori seemed a trifle out of spirits yet she was reluctant to try to encourage Yori to confide in her.

Usually Yuuki was the one who could be relied on to be in some kind of turmoil and Yori was the sympathetic best friend but roles seemed to have reversed. Yuuki, displaying some kind of chivalry, was now fixed on the morning of Friday and determined to respond to Kaname's feelings.

Wandering down the street where all the prestigious shops were placed, Yuuki and Yori passed on a few acquaintances from the seminary the pair of them attended together before they both chose to have a private tutor at their own estates. Yuuki, so she could be with Zero and the chairman. Yori, because her parents missed her dearly, being an only child.

'Ah is that Wakaba and Cross-san?' a girl called Emiko called out to them. Emiko was gorgeous; unusual pink hair flowed down her shoulders and bright eyes sparkled with delight. Accompanied by her was Mai, a tall girl with dark chocolate brown hair and purple eyes.

'We are so glad to see you again!' said Emiko excitedly.

Mai and Emiko were girls of whom Yori and Yuuki had spoken with a little, but never closely become acquainted. Mai and Emiko greeted them with an air of long lost friends today.

'Ever since you left there has been no one with which to moan about the dry Atkurst-sensei! Absolutely ridiculous… and mama is quite insistent on my remaining at the seminary, at least until the summer. Thank goodness for the winter break!' gushed Mai in one excited sentence.

'So, what on earth has been occupying your social moments?' asked Emiko to both Yuuki and Yori. They both looked at each other, reflecting on events in the past. Zero drinking Yuuki's blood, Kaname announcing Yuuki as his lover, chaos breaking out at the palace, Yori finding true love in Aido only to be cruelly toyed with… and replied:

'Nothing exciting …'

A tall, dark, young man in a blue coat with yellow pantaloons strolled into the room. Sapphires glinted in his cravat; he carried a pointed hat with a plume of a peacock feather adorning it, all the while stripping his hands of his tan gloves. He haughtily surveyed the room, passing over Mai, Emiko, Yori and Zero before resting on Yuuki. She seemed innocently unaware of his entrance, as Kaname dismissed using footmen to announce him, he preferred to surprise her. The footmen were far too in awe of the actual crown prince to dare to argue with him.

Zero however, did not play along with Kaname's surprise and grunted: 'It's Kuran, Yuuki.' before passing by Kaname and out of the room.

'Kaname-sempai!' Yuuki half screeched as she leapt out of her seat to greet him, shyly holding her hand out, which he dutifully kissed.

'Darling Yuuki, I have come to beg for your accompaniment to the park in my phaeton.' he said.

Yuuki nodded happily 'Yes, that would be lovely. I must just say goodbye to my guests, but Yori-chan is here so its fine to leave isn't it?' she asked, turning to face Mai and Emiko, both of whom looked absolutely shocked to be confronted by the crown prince.

'Er…er- yes, yes don't worry about us Yuuki-chan. Yori is an excellent hostess.' Said Emiko hastily, nervously flicking her pink hair.

'Yori-chan is a female of whom I suspect of many talents.' said Kaname with a slight wink. 'One member of my household is most avid in proclaiming his belief in your gifts.'

'Oh!' said Yori shyly; one hand stole to her cheek.

'Yori-chan is an admirable companion and I do love her dearly!' said Yuuki sincerely.

Yori looked even more embarrassed. 'Yes, that's all well and good darling but please do leave us. We have the monthly fashion plates to pour over, and you are quite in the way!' Yori said smiling.

'Have a pleasant outing Yuuki-chan!' said Mai uncertainly, eyeing Kaname suspiciously.

'Thank you awfully Mai, Emiko, I will!' she said before leaving the room on Kaname's arm.

Outside the Baron's abode, they walked to his elegant phaeton, which was led by a resplendent grey pair of horses. They tossed their heads impatiently as Kaname's tiger held them steady. Kaname held his hand out to Yuuki and handed her up into the carriage.

He took the reins of his tiger who leapt up in the seat behind them. Kaname set the horses into action with one lick of his whip.

A little way into the journey and Yuuki began commentating on the various things they passed to break the awful silence.

'Ah look over there! It's the baron with Touya Yagari!' she said waving towards them. 'What wonderful horses these are Kaname-sempai, you are very good.'

'I am thought a somewhat good judge of horse flesh Yuuki.' he said politely. They drove past General Honda and Ichikawa-san who stared after Kaname's phaeton.

'Who on earth is that young lady driving with our royal prince?' Ichikawa demanded of the general.

'Yuuki Cross I believe, the daughter of baron Cross. There are rumours her and the prince are making a match of it. Ineligible of course, but presumably she is extremely wealthy or some sort to countenance such a match. It is possible he's in love…' he said in a thoughtful tone.

'Bah!' said Ichikawa scornfully. 'We aristocrats do not marry for love! The prince would be aware of his duty.'

-

Prince Kuran, unfortunately for Ichikawa and Honda, did not seem to be aware of any such duty as he gazed lovingly into the innocent eyes of Yuuki.

* * *

A/N: Whaddya think? I will be making Yuuki reinstated as a vampire within the next chapter or two.  
Btw isn't the Vampire Knight Guilty anime amazing?! They just had the KanamexYuuki soiree romanticness and I was fangirling so much. wails I can't wait for subs to come out!!

Review :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Apologies again. Sorry guys, I do love you ;]**

Governess – Background info. on a governess. Although respectable, a governess wouldn't associate with the gentry and certainly not the aristocrats. It was a job held by single women and governess had pretty poor pay, as well as often being teased and bullied by the guests and family of the house.  
Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte is a perfect example! ;]

Polite world – term for the upper class society.

Town bronze – term for acquiring a bit of sophistication. For example, someone with town bronze would be very good a having conversations with people, know how to behave properly, and become amusing/witty/talented of sorts.

* * *

Tossing and turning in her silk bed, Yuuki's head was filled with a multitude of thoughts. It was mid morning, visiting hour for the gentry, but although Yori was probably busy with guests downstairs, Yuuki had stayed in bed and refused to move. Many thoughts had passed through her restless mind, but at the moment directly she was most confused by her thoughts and her feelings for Kaname and those which he had expressed to her in return. It seemed insupportable for a man to be so clearly devoted to her with his professions of love when she could perceive in herself no extraordinary talent or beauty. The words of Ruka Souen still rang out in Yuuki's mind…

…_He'll never marry a plain girl like you Yuuki! Even if he did love you, he could never marry the commoner adopted daughter of a baron! It would be a disgrace_!

Yuuki fully agreed with this, which would have surprised Ruka if she had been honoured to hear these thoughts. Yuuki was not a fool when she actually thought seriously, although she was generally a stuttering, embarrassed schoolgirl she could be struck with bravery and strength when necessary.

Bravery was a gift which Yuuki needed to use fully when she wondered what was to become of her. A respectable female with no fortune to speak of was not open to many options. Yes, there was the baron's wealth of course, but that was entailed away from the female line and so Zero would inherit it all if he could be brought to accept the baron as a father and allow the baron to adopt him as his legal son. Otherwise, the baron's estate would be left to an orphanage or something of sorts and Yuuki would be left with a little fortune, but nothing considerable.

Marriage was the only real option for Yuuki unless she strayed towards genteel occupation of some sort such as becoming a governess. It was not a bad choice of work, respectable enough, but one had to be proficient with watercolours, playing the piano and teaching languages such as Italian. Yuuki was completely useless at her studies and a governess did need to possess some sort of skill. Plus, once she had resigned to becoming a governess she would have to cut off all her connections with the polite world.

Therefore, realistically, Yuuki remained with marriage becoming her only option. Unfortunately for women, marriage was an occupation which required another gentleman to participate with. One could not get married without another man, and men were also the party who were obliged to propose, and the least eager to _get_ married.

Yuuki had not been proposed to, although, she realised, Kaname had technically offered himself to her. But she did not take him seriously, and had convinced herself that he had offered to her because he thought he had to due to the fact of Yuuki having no one else suitable.

Yes, that would be it; Kaname had thought himself bound by honour to propose to the girl who had loved him since childhood.

_(a/n: this is not meant to be a valid reason, we all know Yuuki is just making up excuses)_

Yuuki was cut short from her musings by a knocking on the door.

'Yuuki? Are you awake? Could I come in?' Yori's unmistakable voice called.

'Yes, come in.' Yuuki said clearly, propping herself up in bed with the mass of pillows and cushions the servants had brought.

A second later there was the entrance of a very agitated Yori who came bearing a teacup filled with earl grey. She placed it on the bedside table besides Yuuki and stood, hanging around as if she wanted to say something. Yuuki noticed the worry in Yori's eyes, and the way she was playing with the ribbon in her hair awkwardly.

'Are you okay, Yori-chan?'

'Yuuki! How nice to see you awake! I'm… I'm fine. It's just that… that awful lady Souen-san has just been here to enquire after you, and I told her you were still in bed with the headache, but…' she said cautiously, collapsing onto the foot of Yuuki's bed.

'But…?' asked Yuuki nervously.

'She said you were now engaged to Kaname!' Yori half-shouted, outraged. 'I of course told her it was all nonsense, but she seemed most insistent that on the night of his ball he announced you as his future wife in front of the night class.' Yori looked expectantly at Yuuki, who continued sipping her tea and avoiding making eye contact.

'Well?' asked Yori.

'Well she didn't see anything, Kaname-sempai sent her away before she could hear anything, so she's just assuming she knows! I'm sure the night class don't know anything either!' replied Yuuki, sweat dropping.

'That's not what I meant. I meant, are you engaged to Kaname Kuran?'

'Don't be silly… why would you think that?' Yuuki said, waving her hand about in a seemingly careless gesture.

'Well, once you think about it, it is not so shocking for you to be engaged to him even if he is the crown prince. I mean, he _does_ come to visit a lot. And he takes you out in his phaeton, which he hasn't done with any other female of his acquaintance. Apart from Ruka Souen, when he took her out last season on just one occasion - you should have seen her the way she was gloating! Anyway, I mean, it's highly possible Yuuki, and I just wanted to _check_ there wasn't any truth in the rumour before that horrid woman tells all the aristocrats.'

'Ruka-chan makes a big fuss over nothing. I mean, he _did_ propose but I am sure he didn't mean it and will change his mind in the morning.' Yuuki said firmly.

'He proposed?' said Yori, her voice reaching breathlessness. 'W-what did you say?'

'Nothing?' said Yuuki in a surprised voice. 'What should I say? He didn't mean it! I think he just proposed because he thought he ought too…' she said trailing off as she saw Yori's incredulous face.

'If he had proposed and the gossip was discovered would it be so _very_ dreadful if I didn't marry him?' said Yuuki in a very timid voice.

'But I thought you didn't turn him down!' said Yori

'Yes, but I didn't accept him either!' Yuuki said in a panicked voice.

'My darling, Yuuki, you _must_ marry him now. Just think, Ruka said he proposed at the ball, which was _two weeks ago_. You have been seen in his company around four or five times since then. Ruka Souen is well favoured, and I'm sure Kain-sempai would rush to her defence. They might even persuade the night class to support them as well.'

'But… but people might still not believe them.' Yuuki said quietly.

'But if they did and if Ruka and Kain prove Kaname did propose, then you, who have been seen in his company many times since then, are proven to have turned him down… well just think how angry the polite world would be! Think how many aristocrats desire the pureblood for their daughters. Society would not forgive you for toying with their most prized possession.'

'I still do not see that at all…' Yuuki said in an upset voice.

'Depend upon it my love, if you do not see a reason to marry him, Kaname will certainly see a reason to marry you to protect you from scandal. He is such a gentle man towards you he would not allow you to be cast off.'

'But… but… I am sure he could marry Ruka-chan or someone if he needed to be engaged that urgently! There would be some way to convince the world that he didn't propose if we needed to!' said Yuuki desperately.

'Perhaps… but, why are you so against this marriage? Do you not wish to marry him Yuuki?'

Yuuki stared at Yori and her eyebrows knitted together as she thought of Kaname. She thought of her first memory when he had saved her life, the sweet things he murmured, the smile in his eyes when he looked at her and the kindness he had towards her and she blushed heavily and tears began to well in her eyes. 'Yes. Oh, yes, I do!' she said with a sob.

'Well there I see nothing to cry in over that!' said Yori softly, stroking Yuuki's head as Yuuki cried into Yori's shoulder.

Yuuki blew her nose loudly with her handkerchief and whispered defiantly 'I'm not crying!'

* * *

Although by the time Yuuki had surfaced from her bedroom it was approaching dark it was still not actually much past the hour of six. It was Wednesday, and the date of another party for the youthful aristocrats. Yuuki had pleaded a headache and declined going but although Yori would have liked to have remained present by Yuuki's side this companionship was one Yuuki abruptly declined being occupied with thoughts of her future again.

Yori returned half an hour later dressed in a pea green taffeta gown with a large white feather in her hair which had been combed forward in the style _a la Titus _by Yuuki's personal maid. She looked radiant although reluctant to leave Yuuki until she was practically dragged to the carriage between Zero and the Baron.

Yuuki wandered into the small sitting room and intended to apply herself to the task of her future life. It was one she would have taken seriously, if she had not been interrupted just an hour later by the entrance of Kaname Kuran.

Kaname, it seemed, had clearly come straight over to see Yuuki when he had been informed by the baron that she had remained at home with the headache. There was certainly no denying it, as he was dressed in full ball dress with emeralds glinting in his cravat.

As he was ushered into the sitting room by a terrified footman she quickly patted her hair in the mirror and smoothed her gown, grabbing some embroidery from underneath her chair so as to appear occupied with something other than thinking. Thinking was a dangerous past time for a lady in a gentleman's view.

'Kaname-sempai!' said Yuuki happily, flying out of her chair to greet him. Kaname bowed deeply, but noticing the footman's stares in the corner of his eye, replied in a very formal tone.

'Good evening, Cross-san.'

'Are you, are you okay Kaname-sempai?' Yuuki said, hurt a little by the formality of his tone. Kaname turned to the lackney (who had been rearranging the flowers in a pretty sevrés vase in a vague attempt to look preoccupied and not purely eavesdropping) and nodded for his dismissal. Reluctantly, the footman walked out of the room and snapped the door shut behind him. Kaname turned back to Yuuki with a mixture of amusement and disapproval in his voice.

'You should not talk so intimately in front of servants Yuuki! Why were you not at the party?' he asked.

'I'm sorry Kaname-sempai, I was just pleased to see you. I'm not very good at these things…' she said sadly. 'I was not at the party because I have the headache. Why are you not there - did you not enjoy the party with the night class?' she asked innocently.

'Well, you were not there and I was informed you had remained at home, so I came directly here.' he said flatly.

'Oh!'

'It was the only reason I went.' Kaname said seriously.

Yuuki was seriously beginning to worry about the situation between herself and Kaname. The more she thought about her conversation with Yori the more she began to see the truth in it. Having just rushed from the party to her house, the other vampires would notice his absence and it was not hard to guess where else he would be. In truth, aside from the night class, the only other persons with whom Kaname was on terms of intimacy with was Yuuki and the baron. Having no family, Kaname was unfortunately very alone in the world, and being a pureblood, had to be very cautious on whom he allied himself with.

But Yuuki herself had no family. She had no idea who her real family was, and although she had never felt exactly _alone_ a strong burning desire to find her true connections always remained with her. Yuuki entertained the wonder that maybe, perhaps, she was of noble birth and worthy of Kaname's hand. After all, it is not inconceivable that a noble woman, bearing a girl, gave it up for adoption. Girls were technically of no use, except an expense and a weapon with which to make new political blood ties between families.

Zero had often offered to help her discover her heritage. It was a problem which had never truly bothered her until now when she was faced with the faint chance of a lifetime with Kaname at her side.

_Yuuki…_

'Yuuki!' a voice called sharply, snapping Yuuki back from her thoughts. She turned to face the voice and found herself confronted by Kaname who was staring at her daunted expression intently, as if watching her every move.

'Sorry, Kaname-sempai, I was just thinking…' she said apologetically.

'Yes, thinking… of?' he said encouragingly.

'Oh, no, of nothing in particular! Just silly things which would bore you if I told you!' she murmured, laughing it off and smoothing her gown to avoid his intense gaze.

'Nothing you ever say bores me Yuuki.' Kaname laughed lightly. 'You are a very silly brat, I wonder why I bear with you?' he said in a teasing tone. 'Of course I do, you're charming; you just need a bit of town bronze.'

'Eh? You mean I should mend my ways Kaname-sempai?'

'No of course not, your ways are adorable.' he said softly, sending Yuuki off into a profusion of blushes and stammers which made him laugh again. 'What you really need darling Yuuki, is someone to care properly for you. Your husband for example, would be a charming man to complete the task. Someone who is not easily shocked by your naïve ways I think.' Kaname said.

'But I haven't got a husband.' said Yuuki honestly.

'Well that is a situation which is easily remedied.' Kaname muttered quietly which made Yuuki jump out of her chair.

'I… I…'

He noticed her terrified face and smiled with a slight smirk. 'Still embarrassed over my confession Yuuki? I meant everything I said.' he said, tweaking one of her curls with his fingers.

'Please don't talk to me of… marriage!' she said in a choking voice.

'Why ever not? I mean it Yuuki, I love you.' he said, stretching one of his hands out towards hers, which she ignored and shrank towards the door.

'But! Really Kaname-sempai you don't have to offer for me although it's very nice of you. You mustn't feel obliged to propose to me just because of whatever scandal Ruka-chan is trying to put across!' she said in a worried voice. 'Indeed, I can become a governess or something of the sort if my reputation is ruined. I would do anything rather than make you marry me and drag your name to the ground!'

'Ruka?' said Kaname in a puzzled tone and a flicker of annoyance went across his face as he remembered the evening of the ball.

'Why would Ruka make me marry you?' he said firmly, trying to control his anger over what ever Ruka had done to upset Yuuki's innocent views of the world. Innocent Yuuki may be, but she was very firm in her decisions when she made them. If she was set against the engagement due to Ruka, Kaname would find some way to punish Ruka's interfering and presumptuous attitude. Interfering with a pureblood's affairs was a serious risk.

'Well, I mean, if society finds out you proposed to me and I didn't accept but continued to see you then there will be a big scandal and I will have to leave the polite world… but that's fine because I can become a governess and then it will all be fine, right?' Yuuki said in a seemingly convincing tone.

'Yuuki you can't become a governess, you're sixteen! No sensible mistress would hire you to teach their teenage boys and girls at home.'

'But…' she began. Kaname sighed and collapsed into a chair and put his head in his hands in desperation. A pregnant pause ensued in the room which Kaname eventually broke.

'Do you… do you not want to marry me this badly Yuuki?' he said sadly, his usually calm voice breaking with sadness. 'I thought…' he drifted off, his heart heavy as he tried to control his hurt.

'Kaname-sempai, no - of course… I mean!' she stammered indecisively, her hand instinctively stretching out to hold him. She dropped her hand when she noticed; it fell loosely to her side.

'I just… cannot marry you Kaname-sempai. Even if I wanted to I could never marry you when I'm not of royal or even noble blood. If we were to be married then the world would look down on us and I would be so unhappy to bring you grief. If I were of noble blood then I…' she said sadly, trailing off as she stared at the ground awkwardly.

Yuuki's words had seemed distant to Kaname but as he heard her last words he sprang to his feet and grabbed Yuuki's hands in his urgently. His face was wrought with desperation as he spoke.

'Is that the only thing that prevents you from accepting me Yuuki? Your belief in the inferiority of your blood? If you were of noble or pure blood like me you would have no qualms in marrying me? You must promise me Yuuki!' he said.

'Y-yes.' Yuuki said slowly, her eyes wide with confusion as she watched Kaname's usually smooth face contorting with emotion.

'Then… do you love me?' he asked simply. She felt his whole body tense next to her as she considered whether to answer truthfully. Little did she know, that her next words meant the choice between life and death… literally.

Her heart thumped and nerves tingled through her veins. She felt slightly sick as she opened her mouth to utter the words the man before her had been dying to hear confessed honestly, although deep down he knew the answer.

'Yes, yes I do.' she said with such sincerity there could be no mistake, reaching to return the clasp of his slender fingers. 'I love you, Kaname Kuran.'

Kaname sighed a huge sigh of relief. He swept her into his arms and reached in to the dainty face which was smiling beneath him. His dark face hovered for a moment before hers before he leant in and kissed her gently. Warmth seemed to spread through Yuuki as she grabbed onto the lapels of his coat and returned his embrace.

Breaking away, Kaname smiled warmly at her, a smile which startled Yuuki. She had never seen him appear so gentle before.

'I'm sorry Yuuki, but this is the kindest way I can do it.' Kaname said softly, taking his hand to Yuuki's head where he pressed her forehead. She lay there in his arms, confused by what he meant. Kindest way to do what? Her question was soon answered. Gradually, an intense, dizziness came over Yuuki and she began to cry out as she felt uncontrollable sleep crushing down on her. Her eyes were still trying to force themselves open although they fluttered as they gazed at the concerned face of Kaname.

'K-Kaname, what are you… you… doing?' she said drowsily drifting off into unconsciousness as Kaname's power dominated her own strength.

'I'm sorry…' he whispered to her unconscious body. 'Now is the time for you to reawaken, gentle princess.'

* * *

A/N: Wahay that was a really long chapter! Twice my normal ones anyway.  
Did you enjoy all my effort? I've been writing for like 4 hours straight to get this out cause I really feel bad about slow updating.

I've been making efforts to make my writing less rushed and frustrated – do you think I managed it?  
I think I made Yuuki OOC though… oh well *sigh* I tried.

Review please ;]


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I like to personally reply to reviews to thank people but some people have PMed me back telling me they don't want me to bother them with emails every time. Umm… if you don't want me to PM you back then err…. Just tell me in the review and I won't disturb you…

I've tried to stay pretty accurate to the manga for this chapter but it's hard translating the scene to words without making it seem too basic.

* * *

Jump to conclusions – basically, women never EVER went outside the house, or even left their bedroom, with undressed hair (not tied up, just loose) in regency times. It would be like walking around in your underwear to your guests. Zero would jump to the conclusion she had basically been having sexual intercourse with Kaname, to explain her messed appearance.

More ways than one - the bloodstained sheets would imply Kaname took Yuuki's virginity. Obviously not, because I would have written about that - alot.

* * *

Kaname tightened his grip around Yuuki's delicate body as he carried her towards her bedroom. Kaname's face, once radiant with love and desperation was now impassive and fixed, with a hard set mouth which would have betrayed nothing to anyone who might happen to see it. He sighed heavily as he looked down upon her. Yuuki's arms, which had once gripped the lapels of his coat, now hung down loosely and her floaty dress of silver gauze flickered with the breeze.

_I'm sorry, sweet Yuuki, this is the only way_

Kaname reached her bedroom, opening the chestnut door quietly with one hand and crossed to the bed before gently lowering her onto the silk sheeted bed of ivory covers. The bed creaked slightly as it bore her weight, her dress spilling out around her making her look, to Kaname, like an angel. He tore the cravat from his neck and loosened his shirt as he watched her sleep. Her mouth was slightly open; she was breathing lightly and looked peaceful as she laid, her white skin almost glowing in the candlelight.

To him, she was the epitome of beauty and purity.

He was sorry to disturb this sight.

Every man, whoever he is, has a mental image of the love of his life permanently playing through his mind. He sees it every time he closes his eyes before bed, every time he hears her name, every time he remembers her face. It may not be a particularly significant event, but it is the one point when he sees her at her most beautiful point – to Kaname this was now, as Yuuki lay before him, innocent and carefree, untainted by the horrors he would unveil on her as he stripped her from her happy world and returned her to the monstrous land she belongs.

But little did Kaname realise, that for Yuuki, any life without him is darkness.

-

Brushing her hair away from her face, Kaname's lips stroked along the nape of her neck and unconsciously Yuuki quivered with pleasure as his supple lips travelled the contours of her creamy skin and his tongue slid across, tasting the salty sweat of her skin. Kaname felt his fangs elongate and leant in towards her, caressing her cheek and savouring the sweet luxurious smell that her blood seemed to omit. This moment was one he had been desperately dying to accomplish for ten years. Ten years of patient waiting and now he could finally claim her back as his own.

He hovered just before her neck, and then he sharply sunk his fangs into her neck, and almost moaned as he felt the delicious liquid spill into his mouth. Pure ecstasy filled him as all his desires and wants were abated as the blood from Yuuki thumped into his mouth, burning with heat as he drew it from her supple neck. Yuuki's body trembled slightly, though she did not wake as Kaname drank from her. Splatters of blood dripped onto the bed sheets making it appear as if Kaname had ravished her in more ways than one. His fingers tightened on the blood stained bed sheets beneath them and his eyes were shut tightly as he temporarily lost himself in the sensation.  
With agonising control he removed his fangs from Yuuki's neck, carefully to prevent pain although he did not worry about leaving the two tiny holes that were left behind. He was marking her as his own. It was an animalistic movement, but once which the bestial Kaname fulfilled as he felt the burning desire to protect the innocence he held in his arms.

Kaname pricked the skin of his palm with his slender hand and watched several drips of blood ooze onto the bed sheets before slowly raising the hand to his hot mouth and drawing a mouthful of blood into his own.

The next movement was an important one – he tore the limp Yuuki into his arms and carefully positioned her so her head was resting in his left arm whilst he held her still with his right. He raised her head with his, it was heavy and limp in his palm and leant in to make contact between them.

Firm lips forced her delicate ones open and he spilled the liquid into her mouth, with drips falling from the corners of her mouth as he held the contact between them – forcing her unconscious body to consume the unwelcome hot blood that was trickling down her throat.

Yuuki's body began to shake uncontrollably, and Kaname released her from his hold and forced her to the bed, pinning her arms either side of her head to stop her from falling off. She was still shaking violently, still unconscious, as he watched her pained expression react to the pure blood which now coursed through her.

Her body, once shivering, now slumped to the bed in a crumpled heap as it reacted to the poisonous blood which invaded it.

Yuuki was awakening.

To Yuuki, it was dark, but not black. The colour of pain is not black; it is just of a mounting darkness which seems to swamp and envelop you. In the darkness she tried to reach out to the voice of Kaname – but the pain swamped her again, crushing her desperate movements towards the force. A soundless scream erupted from her throat as a burning fire blazed through her body, constricting and constraining her movements as her heartbeat rapidly increased, the fire driving her heart in a new frantic rhythm.

Lust, desire and passion coursed through her being as she felt her body burn.

-

_Let me die, let me die._

_-_

Yuuki begged for death but her body seemed unforgiving and cruel it was ripped in two as it changed and melted to its new form, as if angry at being forced into concealment for ten years. Yuuki realised in horror that it had never truly gone away, it had always tried to invade her perfect human life – through her memories, through her perceptions of people, through who she loved. Her body had had enough, it was time now to be returned, time for the true pureblood inside to be born again.

The pain raged on.

* * *

_My name is Kuran Yuuki._

_  
I was named after my parents, Kuran Haruka and Kuran Juuri. We lived in the Kuran palace together. I have never seen the sunlight as I have lived in the basement all my life. I have never seen the outside world; there isn't even one window in the whole basement. The servants haven't even been allowed own here to clean the room and serve me food, mother does it. _

_Mother says it's so I don't get hurt by the scary vampires' father tells me about. The ones they are protecting me from. But it's okay, because I have onii-sama. Onii-sama always tells me about the outside world, about the beautiful snow and the strange roses which bloom – he promises he'll bring it back one next time. _

_Onii-sama says he will protect me from anything._

_Onii-sama says I will never have to be alone._

_Onii-sama says one day we'll be like mother and father. I can't wait for the day we can rule over Japan, the same as our parents. I love Onii-sama! _

_Onii-sama says he loves me too._

_-_

* * *

'Yuuki…?' a gentle voice called to her from the black unconsciousness, calling her towards the voice.

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes and suddenly shot up in her bed, a look of bewilderment on her face as she tried to understand what was happening to her. Her body ached, not just from the new burning inside of her, but from the pain of the transformation she had undergone in such a short time. She had changed forms – her body once immature and simple now was curvaceous and sensuous. Long chocolate brown hair flowed from the tip of her head to her tiny, slender waist.

'K-Kaname?' she asked, frightened, looking like a lost child as she stared at Kaname, with eyes that looked at him like he was a stranger.

'Yuuki…' Kaname said gently, reaching out to hold her in his arms, desperately clinging to her as he was finally reunited with his beloved sister. 'Do you… do you know who I am?' he asked, cupping her face in his hands and staring deep into her confused eyes.

She paused, one shaky slender hand reached out to hold his cheek. Then, with indescribable sobs and eyes stung with tears of both joy and pain, she finally recognised the dark, handsome man who held her.

'My… my, brother? Onii-sama…' she finally whispered to his hair. Kaname relaxed deeply and cradled her to him again, relief running through him which seemed to wash over Yuuki as she melted into his arms which seemed to have born just to hold her. Yuuki tried to ignore the inviting neck which was so close to her, to ignore the intense burning which her body was sending through her. Despite all her efforts to control herself, Kaname was no fool.

'Yuuki it's okay, I know what you want to do.' he said firmly, releasing her from his clasp and holding her in front of him. His cravat had been crushed to the floor long ago, and he eased his crisp linen shirt open, exposing the honey skin of his dreamy neck.

Yuuki saw his neck, and gasped as the wave of powerful desire washed over her again, even stronger. She gripped her fingernails to the bed sheet, trying to resist as her body forced her to take in the scent of Kaname's blood. With her new vampire eyes she could almost see the warm crimson blood underneath the fragile skin of his neck; she could almost see the waves of blood pumping round his body.

Yuuki was aware of the beauty of the body in a way which had never occurred to her as a human. The fragility of the body – the blood, a lifeline which feeds all vampires and which can give or take lives.

She gasped again, before her self control snapped and she leapt for Kaname's neck. Her fangs elongated and pierced his skin as they buried themselves deep within Kaname's flesh. Blood soaked her mouth and she felt release enveloping her as she greedily sucked from Kaname, lapping up each drop.

_I only want this man's blood_

'Yuuki…' Kaname whispered again, a small sob escaping him as he felt his body weaken as she hungrily drank. Yuuki heard his sob, and paused, before she drew her fangs out of his neck, unwilling to risk hurting him too much. Even at her most animalistic, her love for Kaname was still stronger than her desire for his blood. She reached in to embrace him again, and he gently wiped his blood from her scarlet lips and licked his own blood.

'I'm frightened!' Yuuki confided to Kaname not much later. 'All these memories are flooding back to me. I can remember mother and father… I can remember their pain, their deaths, and my sadness when you were taken away from me. Why did you let mother take me away!' she demanded, her fingers clenching his tattered shirt as the pain of being separated sunk into her. 'Why did you leave me? You promised!'

She jumped, still half frightened, as the windows smashed behind her as she released her frustration and hurt. Kaname smiled sadly and detached her hands from his shirt and held her face firmly between his hands.

'I will never, _ever¸_ remember that time fondly Yuuki.' he said, so seriously there could be no doubt. 'I have had to cope with the pain of losing someone for the past ten years; do you think I wanted that? Do you think I want to feel that again? I will never give you a reason to feel the same loss for the rest of our lives._ That_, I promise.'

'Honestly? I'll never be alone again?' she said desperately, like an abandoned puppy that needed to be petted and cosseted.

'Yes, I promise.' Kaname said kindly, comforting her and trying to abolish her sufferings. Yuuki did not reply, but the way she gripped to him told Kaname that she believed him. They lay there for a long time, their richly sewn clothes ripped and blood stained, lost in their own thoughts as they tried to make sense of the whirl of events that had occurred in the single night.

'I must be very sick, onii-sama.' Yuuki said in a concerned voice, a while later to break the silence.

'Why?' Kaname asked curiously.

'Because for all this time… I've been in love with my brother.' Yuuki said sadly.

'And what… is wrong with that?' Kaname asked abruptly.

'Well…' Yuuki said in a confused voice. 'It's forbidden. It's… wrong. In our life only the royal family are ever allowed to intermarry.'

'Have you not forgotten you _are_ part of the royal family?' Kaname said in a slightly amused voice.

Yuuki had of course quite forgotten that as she was now once again Kaname's sister, she was also a royal princess, Kaname's fiancée and future queen. _(A.N: I wrote this massive thing about how Yuuki started comparing herself to Anastasia until I realised this is set in 18__th__ century, Anastasia wasn't even born for 200 years. Damn.)_

'Oh, yes… that. But I don't want to be a princess, Onii-sama.'

'Well unfortunately there's not a lot I can do about it now darling. I have already told everyone we are betrothed and it would be rather ridiculous to refuse on becoming a princess if you have already agreed to become a queen.'

'Hmm… Princess Yuuki…' she said out loud. A grimace came across her face. 'I don't like that at all; I think I will just stay as Yuuki. You must make everyone just call me Yuuki, or else I will do outrageously unprincess-like things such as wearing plain frocks, spilling my food and refusing to greet people of importance.'

Kaname laughed loudly, a simple laugh which momentarily stunned Yuuki before she joined in and they lay there, laughing, completely unaware that the door behind them was slowly creaking open.

Zero, still clad in the green flowered waistcoat and jacket he had adorned when going to the baron's party, had returned to see if Yuuki was feeling any better. Without Yuuki he had relied heavily on the companionship of Yori. But unfortunately, she had been irritating him, looking miserable the whole evening as her eyes followed Aido, who was flirting outrageously with a bemused Ruka. Zero couldn't understand what was so fascinating about the man, and had left the party to see Yuuki instead. He was worried about her; she was never ill, and he could never feel happy unless he was always certain Yuuki was fine.

You can only imagine his surprise when he pushed open the bedroom door and saw Yuuki and Kaname laughing, in each others arms, blood splattered all over the bed, with the new curvaceous, dark haired Yuuki looking very different to the Yuuki he had left sick in bed.

Surprise was a bit of an understatement. He was more shocked and confused than he had ever been in his entire life.

'Yuuki?' he demanded, with eyes wide open, one single hand instinctively reaching towards his bloody rose before he whipped it out and held it, shakily, at Kaname's gorgeous head. Yuuki and Kaname both stopped laughing and turned their heads to look at Zero. Something about the simultaneous movements and the similar shade of hair and eyes twigged a thought in Zero's mind, although he did not want to admit what he suspected.

'Zero!' Yuuki said eagerly, happiness bouncing in her voice as she was reunited with him. Kaname tried to control his jealously as Yuuki sprang towards him, blissfully unaware of how her bloodstained dress and undressed hair would cause Zero to jump to conclusions. She stopped just short of attempting to embrace him when she noticed the bloody rose pointed at Kaname's cool head.

'W-what the hell have you been doing in here?' Zero asked uneasily, eyes darting around and noticing Kaname's half dressed appearance, and the cool smirk he wore on his face as he looked almost menacingly at Zero.

'Dammit, answer me Kuran!' he spat, still confused, pointing the bloody rose closer to Kaname's face so it almost touched his nose. Kaname refused to flinch even one inch as he looked with disgust at Zero's aggressive form. Yuuki, now startled, rushed to stand between them to try to prevent bloodshed.

'Zero, please!' she begged, concern writ across her face. Zero turned his attention on her, as if seeing her new long hair and curvaceous body clearly for the first time.

'Yuuki, what's _happened_ to you?' he asked in a pained voice, as the new Yuuki he saw was not the Yuuki he was in love with.

'I'm different.' was the only answer Yuuki could give.

'I'm going to kill you for this Kuran, you've done something to Yuuki!' he said, trying to dodge Yuuki and shoot his angry weapon at Kaname.

'Zero, please, please don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything wrong!' she begged again.

'Well then what has he done to you?' Zero demanded, indicating the messy bloodstained sheets and her dishevelled appearance. Kaname still sat on the bed, half hidden by Yuuki's protective stance.

'He, he awakened me. I'm a vampire, you see I'm a purebl–' she said before being interrupted by Zero as the dangerous word 'vampire' sunk in.

'A vampire! Yuuki, don't you see that is the one fate I would never wish upon you!' Zero said desperately, falling to the floor and clinging to Yuuki's dress. 'I would never wish you to end up like me!' he said in a heartbroken voice.

'But, I'm not just any vampire. I've been reawakened; I was always a vampire, a pureblood. Kaname is my… is my brother. There is nothing to be sad for.' Yuuki said in a confused voice, unable to understand Zero's sorrow. 'Don't you see? I finally understand who I am, where I belong.'

'S-siblings?' Zero said, with an almost whimper as he rushed to his feet, his eyes demanding an answer of Kaname. He took his bloody rose back to point at Kaname, the betrayal on his face evidence of the truth behind the threat with the gun.

Kaname did not instantly reply to the question Zero's eyes seemed to ask, instead he reached for Yuuki's hands and drew her back to sit next to him on her bed, entwining their fingers. She sat there, content in his hold. He gently kissed her cheek, to display clearly to Zero just who Yuuki belonged to.

'Now you know, Kiryuu-kun.' he said cruelly.

* * *

A/N: Yay, done! Another whopping long chapter (well 3,200 is a lot for me to write anyway!) but I really wanted to write a long one because of the number of reviews I got for the last chapter which made me happy.  
Sorry the first bit was very boring, but I hope I managed to write the transformation o.k. and didn't ruin Hino's perfect version.

I made Kaname a bit evil, haha. I love him evil and possessive, makes him appear even sexier.

Thank you, and please review ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I promise I'll be better next update, but this chapter was really long to write but I felt I had to keep going because I had the perfect stopping point.  
I mean, PHEW 6,000 words!! **

* * *

Quizzing glass – the same as a monocle. Glass circle attached to clothing used for one eye. Used by upper class rich men to inspect things – like women, situations, antiques etc. fashionable thing. Looks like one circle of a pair of glasses.

Mistress – I'm sure you know what a mistress is already (you can always ask me) but as royalty Kaname would be expected to have mistresses. Even if he was married. I haven't decided if he has had them before or not, but I'm going to say 'no' for now unless I decide to reintroduce some of them for some fun…

Snuff – _this is quite important._ Snuff is tobacco in powder form, and it was sniffed through nostrils, by taking a pinch out of a tiny box you carried around with you and holding it to your nostril and sniffing. (It looks a bit like sniffing cocaine)  
Men usually did it, though so did some women. For the purpose of my story, snuff is going to be replaced by powder form of the blood tablet – so it looks the same but has a different meaning.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my very own Anastasia – Ai Ai Arisusa**

* * *

'So, dear sweet darling Yuuki-sama, please can you tell me who the Duke of York is?' Mizuki Touya asked of her very bored pupil, Yuuki Kuran, in a breathless and gentle voice.

'Umm… is he an English man?' Yuuki guessed in a bewildered voice. Mizuki's lips thinned at this point, and went very white as she tried to control her frustration.

'Frederick Augustus, Duke of York, the second son of George III and therefore second in line for the English succession!' she snapped irritably, her sweet façade breaking as the effects of no tea nor cakes for three hours began to show.

'But I know all the Japanese aristocrats!' said Yuuki in a despairing voice. 'I mean there's Onii-sama and I, the Aido's', the Ichijou's and then there's th–'

'There's more to being a princess than knowing your own people Yuuki-sama! You must become familiar with other nations aristocrats and politicians if you are to become truly diplomatic! Whilst you have had the advantage of becoming familiar with many of the younger aristocrats there is still so much to learn!' Mizuki said despairingly, rapping Yuuki across the knuckles with her fan.

'Now pick up your fan darling, and show me your captivating tricks.' She continued with a saucy smile.

'But I don't need flirting tricks! I mean, will Onii-sama be pleased?' Yuuki said in a worried voice.

'Regardless of Prince Kaname, you still need them. Just think of darling Aido Hanabusa or Senri Shiki's face and join in with me. And _swish! _Now, _flutter!_'

Yuuki sighed, and reverted to meditating in her own thoughts. For the past week she had been under the close and tedious chaperonage of Lady Touya, although a lovely woman, she was very smothering and absolutely determined not to fail Kaname. Kaname had taken Yuuki to the Touya household where Mizuki had vowed to turn Yuuki into a great lady.

* * *

_[Flashback, two days after the awakening]_

It was Thursday, two days after Yuuki had been returned to her vampire state. Kaname Kuran stepped into the threshold of the country house of the Touyas. He was still wearing a lengthy driving coat and it contained in its folds the cuddled figure of Yuuki Kuran, who was nervous at being sent to a strange house, although she knew Kaname was doing what he could to protect her. Kaname's face was grim as he was ushered by terrified servants into the spacious drawing room. Mizuki jumped up at the sight of him, and after some sharp nips in his elbow, her husband stepped forth to meet Kaname.

'Good evening Kaname-sama.' he said calmly, holding his hand to his chest to mark respect for the crown prince.

'Good evening Lord Touya, Lady Touya. I am glad you would concede to greeting us at this late hour.'

'Not at all Kaname-sama, the honour is all ours.' Lord Touya replied with his usual cool tone. Lord Touya was a generally popular man; he was very tall with bright auburn hair and a firm mouth, with whiskers which were usually slightly covered in snuff. Touya was very sensible, kind and always occupied with parliamentary meetings or visits to the gentleman's clubs such as White's. In truth, he lived a good existence accompanied by his very silly but affectionate wife. The Touyas had very few enemies.

'May I offer you a drink? A glass of wine perhaps?' Lord Touya asked, reaching for the servants' bell. Kaname held up one cool white hand.

'No thank you Lord Touya, my thirst is quite quenched.' He said, noticing Mizuki staring with wide eyes at the trembling form of Yuuki and smiled at her. 'Do not be alarmed my lady, she is nothing to be frightened of. This, Lady Touya, is Yuuki Kuran.'

'K-Kuran?' Mizuki said in disbelief, staring at Yuuki, who flushed and looked down at the ground.

'But the Kurans didn't have a daughter…' said Lord Touya in a vague tone, stroking his red whiskers in thought.

'You err sir. The Kurans always had a daughter, but she has been in hiding from the risks of being in the clutches of… shall we say, unwanted villains. Juuri and Haruka loved their daughter very much and took her memories and concealed her as a human these past fifteen years until I decided to reawaken her as what she truly is, the missing Kuran princess.'

'B-but…' said Mizuki in a very daunted tone. 'B-but why have you come here, Kaname-sama?'

Kaname turned to face Yuuki. 'Yuuki, please await me in the smaller drawing room through this room. I will not be gone long.'

'O-ok. But please don't be long Onii-sama. Ever since… ever since _he _left I hate being by myself.' Mizuki stared as Yuuki whispered urgently to Kaname, who smiled warmly at her and promised.

When she had left the room Kaname resumed his conversation. His voice was serious and denoted the slight hint of fear.

'You see Mizuki, until I have the chance to unveil Yuuki officially I must have somewhere where I can put her in safe hands. She needs to be taught how to behave, she is a lady already yes, as the adopted daughter of Baron Cross, but she will need vast coaching in the rituals with which she is unfamiliar. I have come, my lady, to beg you and Lord Touya would house her. Maybe, Mizuki, you could teach her with your impeccable knowledge of society.'

'Of course!' said Mizuki quickly. 'It would be an honour to have a Kuran staying with us… but I mean, for how long?'

'Until she becomes my wife, if she still wishes to do so that is.'

Lord Touya tried to cover a snort at the idea of Yuuki rejecting Kaname when her body language indicated too clearly how much she adored him.

_[End flashback]_

* * *

So Yuuki was therefore stuck in Mizuki's music room being taught a variety of things such as social airs and graces, the scandals that had already happened, and all nobles throughout the world _and_ their genealogy. There was so much history, culture and art to being a princess which Yuuki had never even dreamed of.

But Yuuki was very, very bored of being taught how to behave. She just couldn't understand how she was supposed to do these things, and lacked the natural authority which Kaname always reeked of. However, Yuuki did have a certain grace naturally since her awakening, and was pleased with how easily she learnt the dances and floated across the rooms.

Kaname seemed to always be absent with royal duties or parliament. He was also busy investigating the disappearance of Zero Kiryuu at Yuuki's firm request. Unfortunately, meeting with revolutionists was hard to do without causing suspicion so it was lengthy task. Zero had been missing for over two weeks now, and Yuuki was terribly concerned despite his unfriendly departure on the night of her awakening…

* * *

_[Flashback] The night of the awakening._

'Zero! Please don't go!' Yuuki begged as she ran into his room where he was hastily packing up all his important possessions. Cravats, fobs, pantaloons, shaving kits and boot polish were all flung into a leather trunk. Yuuki flinched as Zero also hastily shoved various vampire hunting weapons in his trunk amongst his clothes.

'Zero! Why don't you stay? The chairman will be sad to see you go! I'm sorry I'm a vampire, I'm sorry!' she said, gripping onto his supple waist and trying to stop him moving.

'I have to go.' He said firmly, trying not to look at her. 'I'll be fine, don't worry about me… I've got somewhere I can go, people who will look after me.'

'Who?'

'Doesn't matter. So I'm very sorry Yuuki, but that's the way it is, I'm leaving tonight.'

'No!' whispered Yuuki into his back. '_No…_'

Zero's fists clenched into tight balls, his eyes wide with shock and pain as he fought the instinct to hold her in his arms.

'Please stay! Don't go tonight! Stay for just for a while longer – I'm sure Onii-sama would also be unhappy if you left suddenly!' she said.

Zero snorted loudly, and broke himself out of her hold. 'Trust me Yuuki; Kuran is anything _but_ unhappy at the moment. He's got what he wants now…' Zero reached out and cupped Yuuki's face in his hand, a gentler expression in his eyes as he saw her face, welling with tears.

'I need to get away from all this… madness. It–It's not your fault, but I just can't look at you the same way again now you're so… different. I don't want to be suffocated and used by Kuran like you are.' After that utterance, he dropped his hand and picked up his trunk in his hands, his long driving coat tied around his neck. Yuuki slowly collapsed to the floor, uncontrollable sobs flooding from her as she realised he was really going.

With one last look at the crumpled heap that had been his whole reason for living, Kiryuu Zero shut the door with a sharp snap.

'_I'm not the Yuuki you know anymore Zero.'_

_[End flashback]_

* * *

'Yuuki-sama?' asked Seiren, tapping her shoulder. Yuuki turned her head back from her thoughts to look at her. 'You dropped your fan.' Seiren said, handing it back to her with an impassive expression.

'Perhaps we should take a break?' said Rima, jumping down from sitting on the piano, ignoring her mothers shouts of "_Rima-chan, how dare you act so unladylike?" _Her silky hair was tied into a neat bun with a long red ribbon threaded through.

"Yeah, definitely take a break." Rima repeated, rolling her eyes at her mother and was attempting to push Yuuki towards the exit when Kaname strolled into the room, his quizzing glass raised as he surveyed the various women in the room. One eyebrow lifted as he saw Mizuki trying to drag her daughter back towards the piano, and Rima firmly trying to escape though the door.

'It seems you have been rigorously busy with classes girls.' he said with an amused smile, turning to face Yuuki.

'Kaname onii-sama!' Yuuki said hesitantly as he strode towards her his hand held out, and she shyly slipped her hand into his. He stooped low and kissed her tiny fingertips, upon which sat the elegant diamond ring Kaname had given her a week ago. It was the same one her mother had, Haruka being one who preferred classic, simple pieces of jewellery and so had chosen Juuri one single stone set in 24 carat gold. It was not the biggest stone, so it was not vulgar, but it had a rare purity and seemed to glow.

'My lady.' he whispered to her blushing face.

Yuuki was very confused about her relationship between Kaname and herself. They had both professed their love for each other, although since Zero had left Yuuki had been devastated. She had cried her eyes out for days and Kaname had been sympathetic although distant. It was not surprising that he found it difficult to comfort her about the loss of a man who had considered Kaname his worst enemy. Since the day she had been awoken Kaname had not tried to kiss her once, and their marriage was impediment as it had been scheduled for just three months away with the official engagement party next Monday.

Kaname had visited her almost every day, and she was torn between joy at seeing him and absolute terror that he no longer loved her – his abstinence from physical contact indicated this to her. Yuuki had yet to reach maturity in her relationship, she was still not confident in Kaname's love at all. So now, she was for some silly reason shying from his touches and he was hesitant to touch her at all.

'Yuuki, as I'm sure you know, the party is on Monday and I wondered if you wanted to stroll down Yutaka Street with myself and visit Madame Yukimura, a charming Mantua-maker. She keeps later hours for the ever so demanding aristocrats. '

Mizuki began talking feverously, her hands gripped together in an almost pleading way. 'But I was going to take Yuuki-sama for her dress Kaname-sama! I have found the most ravishing dress of gold brocade with sea green gauz–'

'–I wish to have the charming task of choosing her first dress myself. Unless _ma belle_ you doubt my taste in clothing?' he said teasingly, taking Yuuki's chin in his hand.

'Not at all Onii-sama, I'm sure you can pick a perfect one!' she said happily, threading her arm through his, as the chance to escape her laborious educations seemed evident. 'Is it okay if I miss my evening lessons then Mizuki-sensei?'

'Y-yes child, please go.' Mizuki said, retiring to an inviting armchair looking disappointed.

'I think Rima-chan, Seiren-chan and Ichijou shall accompany us to Yutaka Street before we visit Madame Yukimura.' Kaname said, walking towards the door with Yuuki as Rima came tripping behind them and Seiren ran towards Ichijou in the library.

The weather was pleasant and Yuuki and Kaname walked in front, conversing happily as Kaname teased her about her school life at the girls' boarding school. Ichijou, Seiren and Rima walked behind in a content but silent mood. The group wandered up Yutaka Street and Kaname exchanged some greetings with persons of importance, who all looked curiously at Yuuki, who was contentedly linking Kaname's arm. More than one vampire noticed a certain similarity in their looks but none would have dared to have voiced any questions towards Prince Kuran – he would reveal all when he decided to. Kaname could be very scary and very mysterious – some of the aristocrats going so far as to call him omnipotent.

It was not long before the group were outside Madame Yukimura's shop. It was an elegant front window, white and gold met the eye with expensive dresses and fabrics displayed for all the passerby's to see.

'You sure you don't want me to come in to keep an eye on things Kaname-sama?' Ichijou asked.

'As fantastic as your knowledge women's clothing is Ichijou, I believe Yuuki can survive without your assistance.' Kaname said, leading Yuuki into the shop. The doorbell tingled and Madame Yukimura, a large woman with improbably coloured blonde curls and a pleasant smile sauntered into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw who her customer was, and her smile grew wider still, instantly sending a maid off to fetch champagne.

'Good evening Madame. I have come in desire of a ball gown. I had already selected one here earlier, but we need it fitting naturally.'

'Prince Kaname! Indeed it is an honour to see you patronage my humble services again. May I ask for whom this dress is intended?' she said with a slightly arched brow, assuming Yuuki to be one of Kaname's mistresses.

'Certainly Madame Yukimura. This is Princess Yuuki Kuran, my fiancée and future queen.' he said conversationally, as if unaware of the shock his statement would bring.

'Um… Um, well then I-I best get some t-testing fabrics!' she mouthed, running into the backroom screaming with news.

'Do you think they will be long?' Ichijou asked Seiren and Rima as they strolled down Yutaka Street in the direction of the library, which was known for comfortable armchairs and quickly served refreshments. Ichijou was a well known visitor to the library, favouring the romantic novels that could be found.

'Who knows?' said Rima, retying the ribbon in her hair. 'Kaname-sama can be very random when he wishes to be. I have been trying to get in contact with Shiki all week about the ball on Monday, but he doesn't reply to any of my letters, and when I send my servants they tell me he is unavailable.' Rima said in a puzzled voice.

'Y-yes well… he's probably just ill or something!' Ichijou said with a hard laugh, waving his hand airily. 'He'll be back before you know it complaining about you pestering him when he's too ill to even write a note!'

'Yes, yes you're probably right.' Rima said sadly.

* * *

_The night of the engagement party_

It was Monday, three days since Yuuki had visited Yutaka Street. Yuuki was currently in the Kuran palace waiting for Yori to come and fetch her so she could make her introduction downstairs. In her new large private bedchamber which Kaname had organised for her for when she moved in, Yuuki stood before a giant elegant gold mirror. Her maid, Sakura had just finished the final touches to Yuuki's toilette and had left her alone whilst she fetched Sayori Wakaba.

'So, it's tonight.' Yuuki said firmly to herself in the mirror. 'Tonight the whole world will discover you as the Kuran princess and Kaname's fiancée. Don't panic Yuuki; just remember everything Mizuki-sempai taught you. Especially remember the Duke of York, because he's coming tonight. He came just to make your evening less stressful. You can do this, for Onii-sama.'

'Yuuki, the mirror isn't going to reply to you my dear.' said Yori in a bemused tone as she saw the back of Yuuki's head. Yuuki whipped around and Yori gasped as she saw her appearance.

Yuuki looked divinely beautiful. She wore a pure white gown with real lace lining every inch of it and tiny sapphires where woven into the skirt of the dress and at Yuuki's throat sparkled brilliantly, seeming to magnify the crimson beauty of her eyes. Yuuki's lengthy mahogany curls had been swept into an elegant knot at the back of her head and one single dark curl had been coaxed out and allowed to fall down her left shoulder, illuminating the whiteness of her skin.

'Umm… you look stunning Yuuki-chan.' Yori muttered with a slight lump in her throat as she saw how much Yuuki had changed into an outrageously beautiful aristocratic woman.

'Really Yori-chan? Do you think so?' Yuuki said in disbelief as she poked her reflection in the mirror. 'That is not me, I think. I'm just normal Yuuki Cross right?'

'No darling, you're now Princess Yuuki Kuran. But I still love you.' Yori said fondly, hugging Yuuki's figure closely. 'Come on, Kaname is waiting outside to lead you downstairs. All the guests have already arrived.'

'B-but I'm nervous!' Yuuki wailed, clinging to Yori's sleeve.

'Yuuki just relax! Go ahead before me.' Yori instructed clearly, pushing Yuuki towards the door. Yuuki took a deep breath then opened the door with her right hand and rushed out to meet Kaname, who was transfixed in examining a portrait of one of his ancestors and didn't hear the door open.

'Well, here I am Onii-sama.' Yuuki said in a gentle voice. Kaname turned his beautiful head and his eyes widened as they took in her appearance. Yuuki blushed as she noticed his eyes linger over her curves and the low cut dress exposing her white skin to him.

'Yuuki. You look… perfect.' Kaname said breathlessly, reaching in to kiss her. Yuuki accidentally turned her head and his soft lips met with her pinked cheek. When he drew away, one of Yuuki's hands stole to her cheek as if trying to stop the feeling of his lips from leaving.

'You look so handsome too Kaname.' Yuuki said happily, not noticing his pleasure when she called him by his first name.

'Shall we go, my princess?' Kaname asked, offering his silky hand to her, which she took. He enclosed her fingers and held their hands high as they made their way to the top of the staircase. Just as they began making the journey down (Yuuki praying that she wouldn't trip in front of everyone) Kaname whispered to her kindly.

'Don't be nervous, they will love you.'

Yuuki gulped, but held her head high as a lackney below announced the arrival of Kaname Kuran to the suddenly hushed guests. There was a strange silence throughout as the onlookers stared unmistakeably at Yuuki as they tried to guess who she was. Yuuki and Kaname arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and Yuuki stood protectively next to her brother's side as he addressed the mass of guests that had huddled into the Kuran ballroom.

'My lords and ladies, I have the honour to present to you today, my sister and fiancée Princess Yuuki Kuran.' he said clearly, ignoring the babble of whispers that broke out to greet this information. 'Haruka and Juuri Kuran were the loving parents of Yuuki, who was hidden for her own protection until today, as I reinstate her to her rightful rank of princess and future queen.'

Yuuki tried hard not to stare back at the mass of people now directing shocked looks at her, although she did notice Aido Hanabusa's shock as he saw her new appearance. She felt happy, because it must mean she had improved on looks, and maybe one day she would be Kaname's equal.

'I bid you enjoy this evening. The marriage has now been announced and the date is to be fixed shortly. Good evening and thank you for attending.' Kaname said grandly, inclining his head as they all saluted him.

Kaname's message to the guests was brief, and certainly not long enough to satisfy the mass number of questions that seemed to erupt from the nobles as they all broke out into babbles of conversation. Kaname took Yuuki's hand and brought her to Duke of Kyoto – Aido's father. He was sipping a glass of red wine meditatively, and Yuuki noticed he was a powerful looking man, with sharp eyes and a decided mouth. But when he noticed her stares, his mouth broke into a gentle smile which surprised Yuuki. Then she remembered he was one of the aristocrats who was very pro-monarchy.

'Ah, how pleasant to finally meet the Kuran princess. But where have you been hiding all these years? Where are you living now?' Aido asked kindly, kissing her fingertips.

'Oh you look wonderful today Yuuki-sama!' his wife, the Duchess, Hotaru Aido, said in compliment. 'One must always have known you for Kaname-sama's sister, for you are equally as beautiful. How do you find being engaged? Perhaps you will allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Tsukiko? She loves making new friends.' She said in a gush of conversation.

Silence broke as they waited for Yuuki to answer their questions. Yuuki looked hesitantly at Kaname who nodded.

'Well… these past years I have been cared for by my adoptive father - an aristocratic man with whom I have led a very genteel life. Kaname and I both trust him deeply. Indeed I have regularly maintained contact with Kaname throughout my hiding and therefore am accustomed to many of our cultures already.' she looked briefly at Kaname before continuing. 'I am now living with the Touya's and intend to trespass upon their hospitality until I am wed when I shall return to the Kuran palace. I would be delighted to meet Tsukiko; perhaps you would call upon me sometime Duchess?' Yuuki said politely, smiling at Hotaru Aido in a gentle but not overtly friendly tone.

Yuuki stole another glance at Kaname and was pleased to see his mouth twist into a very faint smile – an indication of approval for her answer.

'I would love to Yuuki-sama, indeed.' said the Duchess with a faint smile of victory turned in the direction of Mizuki Touya.

'It was a pleasure to meet you Duke, but we must continue on with the vast press of people. Your servant, Hotaru.' said Kaname softly, drawing Yuuki away with him.

Over the next few hours Yuuki was passed between the various nobles who all stood in groups discussing various things such as politics, and the arts. Mizuki was leading Yuuki around in Kaname's charge, as Kaname had gone to converse with some of the aristocrats who wanted to talk about his next move in parliament. It was now clear Kaname was set on returning to the throne, and soon.

'Do you see Lady Touya dragging the Kuran princess around?' one of the dowagers asked of her friend, a stiff woman with eyes.

'Of course I can!' replied her friend irritably.

'Seems very close to her, doesn't she? Didn't realise the Touyas had such good connections with the purebloods. I thought they were more in association with people like the Nagoyas and the Kains.'

'Touya?' replied the woman with a snort. 'They've clearly been lucky with a brilliant alliance and plan to make full use of it. Anyone can see the Kurans are simply using the Touyas because of their friendly and hospitable natures. _I _certainly can tell that much from the way Mizuki so fondly treats the princess.'

'They're all saying the Kuran princess is staying with the Touyas.'

'So I have heard, but there's no reason to suppose that it means the Touyas have any more knowledge about the Kuran family than we have ourselves. Kaname-sama is hardly communicative.'

'No I suppose your probably right.' agreed the kindly dowager. 'Why did the Duchess of Kyoto come over to talk with you just now?'

'Oh she wanted to boast of having arranged a social meeting with the princess. She was only talking in a teasing manner; everyone knows the Aidos don't really need to boast of their connections - they are brilliant already. Probably the highest of all nobles.'

'Sounds like a load of old hum to me.' said the dowager in an undertone. 'The princess will be married before the months out and she'll be surrounded by the lot of them – Ichijou, Kain, Souen, Touya – all of Kaname-sama's intimates.'

'I know, I know. There are times, Aoi, when I despair of the lot of them!'

* * *

_The night of the engagement party_

It was still only relatively early – around one o'clock at night. Yuuki was downstairs in the ballroom – Kaname had left her in the charge of Mizuki. Aido had accompanied Kaname to Kaname's study, where Kaname had gone in hunt of some valuable paperwork he had remembered. Aido looked nervous as Kaname sifted through the papers, and neither of them noticed the door opening behind them and a group of men walking into the room.

'Kaname-kun, what a pleasant surprise.' a mocking voice called out to Kaname. Kaname turned to meet the voice and was confronted by the figure of Senri Shiki, accompanied by Ichijou and Ichiru who both looked equally uncomfortable. Kaname's eyes met Ichijou's sparkling green ones briefly, and Ichijou flushed under Kaname's questioning stare.

'Good evening, ojisama.' Kaname said cordially. 'I am pleased to know you could attend my party this evening.'

'Indeed I wouldn't miss it for the world, little nephew. Do you realise how sick it makes me feel to call you nephew? I came to see your lovely new bride… Yuuki.' he said tantalisingly. 'I would love to taste the delicious blood that must flow from her veins…'

Kaname slammed his hand on his desk. 'Don't think a dirty lowlife like you could ever touch her!' he snapped angrily, at Rido with pure hatred forming his usually controlled face.

'Kaname-sama! Please, remember that is Shiki's body!' said Ichijou loudly, his eyes darting between Rido and Kaname, noticing Kaname's body tense up as he prepared to strike if necessary.

'Dear dear Kaname-kun, clearly you are protective of her. Don't worry I'm not going to touch her… tonight.' Rido said with a sneer. 'We'll let her have her soiree, just for her. I wouldn't want to upset my cute niece.'

'Generous of you.' Kaname muttered in a sarcastic tone.

'I'm glad you thought so.' Rido said with a fake politeness. 'Don't forget that I am still heir to the throne before you – if I can regain control I can take the crown away from you, and your little fiancée. No, perhaps she could still become queen - as my queen that is.'

'You renounced that title of heir when you fled the country ten years ago Rido.' Kaname said clearly.

'Ah yes but I was never banished was I? If I took control I would allow the government to have the power – which is what some of the aristocratic families wish for isn't it? They dislike the idea of the power in the control of one man. Besides, I have been waited for by many people. Shizuka always expected that I would return. Shame she was not an obedient girl like this boy's mother don't you think?'

'Rido!' said Ichijou in a hurt tone as his emotions flickered between the sight of his friend's body, and Rido's personality which invaded it.

'There are also many who would rather see me hold all the power than allow you to taste a drip of it.' Kaname said harshly. 'You may have your friends, Rido, but you also have many more enemies.'

'That is true Kaname-kun. You were ever such an irritating boy. The damage you did to my body ten years ago has taken much time to recover.'

'Don't worry, I _will_ do it again.' said Kaname with venom oozing from his voice as he looked with disgust at Rido.

'Onii-sama?' a little voice called from the doorway.

'Yuuki!' Kaname said quickly. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was just wondering where you went. Rima said she saw you and Aido come this way.' she said quietly, noticing the other members of the night class. 'Sorry, I see you're busy, I'll wait downstairs.'

'No, don't go Yuuki-sama. We were just going weren't we, Shiki?' said Ichijou firmly, his usual smile bestowed upon Yuuki.

'Was that an order?' asked Rido in a challenging voice.

'No no, it was a request. Please.' said Ichijou, meaningfully watching Kaname's protective stance out of the corner of his eye.

'Well in that case it's hard for me to refuse. Until we meet again, Kaname-kun.' said Shiki casually, waving one hand over his shoulder as they all passed out of the office. 'It won't be long.' he called from the corridor. Aido snapped the door shut behind them, and Yuuki was left staring at her fiancée.

'So.' said Yuuki conversationally, 'What was all that about?'

'Nothing for you to worry about just yet Yuuki.' replied Kaname.

'Oh ok. You know, I never noticed before how scary and evil Shiki's eyes are. They remind me someone…' she smiled warmly at Kaname. 'But I'm probably just being silly again.'

'Very.' murmured Kaname fondly, gliding her hair through his fingers and easing it from its knot so it fell about her shoulders. 'Very, very silly.'

'Onii-sama! I'll have to redo it before I can leave again now.' she said in a teasing voice. He smiled and continued teasing her until she began giggling and cried out 'Kaname, stop it!'

The words seemed to have their desired effect although Yuuki had not intended them seriously – Kaname withdrew his hands instantly and moved away without looking at her.

'You had best leave now Yuuki; Mizuki will be worried about you.'

Yuuki made a face. 'Can't I stay with you?' she begged. 'I'll just sit here, and I promise I won't get in the way.'

'No.' Kaname said firmly.

Yuuki tried to lean in to wrap her arms around him but he pushed her hands away and leant on his desk. Yuuki felt a cold, sick feeling as she was rebuffed and was at once embarrassed. She stood there, swaying uncertainly as she was puzzled by his distant attitude towards her.

'Why are you avoiding me?' she said quietly, her hair obscuring her facial expression. 'Am I that repulsive? Do you not love me like I thought you did?'

Kaname jumped up from his desk and looked at her with a sad expression writ across his face.

'Of course I love you Yuuki.' he said, as if offended that she had to ask. 'I love you more than anything in the world! But I just don't want to scare you by pushing things too far. When you… when you attach yourself to me all I want to do is hold you in my arms and show my devotion to you in many different ways. But I don't want to frighten you – so it's best if I stay away completely until you're ready. Okay?' he said gently, trying not to show her his sad expression at the thought of never being able to go near her. 'Every time I see you I want to make you mine.'

'Kaname…' she said softly, forcing Kaname to listen intently to the words which hovered on her mouth. She shook the rest of her hair and allowed it to fall down her back. Kaname held his breath as Yuuki slowly undid her ball gown dress and let it fall to her ankles so she was standing in just her undergarments – a simple white dress that hung over her curves.

'You really feel that way?' asked Yuuki.

'Yes of course.' said Kaname simply.

'Then make love to me.'

* * *

**A/N: *has passed out from writing 10 pages of a chapter***

**Hahahaha I was on the Sims and I made a 'Kuran' family with Kaname, Yuuki and Zero. Kaname and Yuuki had a baby called 'Aine' but then Yuuki burnt to death trying to cook for her husband. So after they mourned her grave a bit, Zero and Kaname became lovers and raised Aine together. I was like – FF IDEA!**

**P.S. Don't worry; Zero will be back in a few chapters. He has something to do. Plus, Ohmygosh! Chapter 45!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

A/N: *sigh* I was a bit sad about last chapter. I wrote ten pages and only got six reviews for it… This chapter is just a short one, but I wanted to dedicate this chapter to one event. It's a special one! I'll try to update in the next few days if I get some reviews.

**But this is a purely fluff and romantic chapter which I had a lot of fun writing. ;)**

* * *

'You want me to what?' said Kaname in a sort of daze, staring at Yuuki's slender frame in disbelief.

Yuuki blushed furiously and looked down at the ground. 'Y-you don't have to, onii-sama. I didn't mean that you… but it's just that… and with these things…' she muttered drifting off into incoherent words.

Kaname was still staring at her, not saying anything. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Yuuki, Kaname stood up and took her hand in his, avoiding eye contact with Yuuki, which puzzled her.

'Come on Yuuki, it's late and you're clearly very tired. I'll show you to your room.' he said in a quiet voice.

'My room?' asked Yuuki curiously.

'Yes.' he began wearily. 'I'd already commissioned Sir Inuzuka to design it. I wanted to have it ready for when you came to take up your residence here permanently. I'll ask Lady Touya to stay in one of the guest rooms so you aren't unaccompanied.' he said comfortingly, leading her out down one of the corridors.

The footmen tried to remain oblivious to the sight of Yuuki in her very see-through dress. Several maids had attempted to pretend as if they had important business down the west wing corridor, rearranging flowers and straightening hangings. The gossip in the kitchens would be heavy tonight indeed.

'Onii-sama, can I not come live here before we're married?' Yuuki asked hopefully.

Kaname tried to hide a smile at her eagerness to live with him, and the way she seemed so undaunted by the approaching nuptials.

'No, Yuuki, you know you can't. It would be monstrously improper.'

Kaname led Yuuki in through a mahogany door into a spacious living quarter. Yuuki was thrilled with what met her eyes, the furnishings were just as she liked, not too sumptuous and extravagant but very elegant. The walls were decorated with vertical stripes of purple mixed with tiny lines of gold. The four poster bed was so large it almost dominated an entire wall of the room, and the drapes sparkled gold with silk sheets that looked as if you would melt in them.

Kaname caught Yuuki's astonished expression and smiled.

'Do you like it?'

'Like it…?' Yuuki said in a breathless voice. 'I love it! Thank you so much onii-sama! It reminds me… it reminds me of my old room, from my memories of mother and father.'

'I am pleased you like it.' Kaname said gently, with real pride sounding in his voice.

Thinking of her old room, made Yuuki also think of painful old memories.

'Will that evil man, Rido, ever come back?' Yuuki asked nervously, turning to face her brother.

A flicker of anger and fear crossed Kaname's face. 'Don't worry, Rido will never have the joy of holding you in his clutches again, I promise. I will ensure he never comes near us again, although…' he paused and held Yuuki's shoulders in his hands as he knelt before her. 'I may be gone more often in the future Yuuki. I will have to challenge Rido and it will not be easy. But I will do it.' he said seriously, warmth in his eyes as he gazed into hers.

Yuuki tried to bite back the tears that threatened to flow as she pictured Kaname lying injured from Rido, or worse, dead.

'No!' she shouted. 'Don't go near him onii-sama!' she said desperately, clinging to him, eyes welling with uncontrollable tears as her heart stung. 'You can't leave me, you can't!'

Kaname swept her into his arms and cradled her closely. 'I won't leave you.' he said softly, stroking her hair.

'Don't you see Kaname? I can't lose you! I… I love you too much!' she whispered urgently, one hand gripping her chest as pain rushed through her. Kaname's expression was filled with sadness as he passionately embraced Yuuki.

'I love you too, Yuuki.' Yuuki sniffed and her fingers ran through Kaname's silky locks as she returned the embrace.

Without even realising what he was doing, Kaname walked towards Yuuki's bed and collapsed onto the bed with her beneath him.  
Seeing his loving expression above her, Yuuki gripped Kaname's warmth to her tightly and gasped as his teeth stroked erotically across the nape of her neck, awakening a burning sensation inside her very core of which she had not known before.

Urged on by her senses, Yuuki scrambled frantically at the buttons of his shirt before forcing it off him. Her eyes widened as she saw the magnificent man before her, his chest broad and surprisingly muscular. He looked calmly into her expression, unashamed by his nakedness.

Kaname pulled at the thin gown Yuuki was wearing and unbuttoned each button slowly, enjoying the various squeaks and gasps Yuuki emitted as his hands travelled further and further down her curvaceous body. He flung the discarded dress to the floor, and Yuuki blushed heavily as her new figure was revealed to Kaname. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried to shy away, but Kaname held her chin in his hand and smiled gently.

'Don't be ashamed Yuuki. You are beautiful.'

Yuuki giggled childishly and her hands instinctively stroked the grooves of his muscles, lingering in the sensation of every curve as she pulled him towards her, before daringly nibbling his earlobe.

Kaname let out a soft growl to Yuuki's satisfaction as he kissed hungrily down the silky edge of her jaw. Yuuki's hands fingered through his hair as their mouths entwined. She had kissed Kaname many times before, but never like this.

Never had such desperation been behind her kisses, nor she felt such an indescribable pull towards him; she could feel his desire to make her his.

Kaname drew away from Yuuki and raised himself above her, slightly alarmed at the speed by which they were going.

'Yuuki… are you sure?' he asked in a concerned voice. 'I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for.'

'Kaname-oniisama. I love you. Doesn't that tell you my answer?' she said with a sly smile.

Kaname grinned sheepishly and melted back into Yuuki's welcoming arms.

They were now both completely lost to their primal instincts.

And that night, they made love.

* * *

Hours later, Yuuki woke up suddenly and turned over to face Kaname, the silk sheets gliding across her naked body. His expression when he was sleeping seemed so beautiful to Yuuki that she couldn't help but feel lost in it. She reached one cautious hand out to stroke his dark locks.

'Yuuki... why are you staring at me?' groaned a very sleepy Kaname, not opening his eyes.

Yuuki jumped and quickly withdrew her hand. 'I-I, I'm sorry Kaname. I just wanted to check I wasn't dreaming.' she said wistfully.

'You called me Kaname again.' he said in a pleased voice, reaching one arm out which he slipped round Yuuki's waist.

Yuuki yawned widely, snuggled into his arms. 'Well you get to call me Yuuki, and I hardly see that as fair.' she said reprovingly. 'Besides, I want everyone to know you're my Kaname.'

'Don't go around telling everyone that I'm yours until after the wedding!' he said in a warning tone, visualling the terrifying conversations with Mizuki if she ever found out.

'I know, I know. Can we do it again though?' she asked hopefully.

Kaname laughed loudly. 'Go back to sleep you lascivious girl!'

'Okay... I love you Kaname.' she said sleepily, closing her eyes.

'I love you too. More than anything.' he whispered, but to all appearances, Yuuki was already asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay. They are being so naughty by having pre-marital sex and it wouldn't have happen back in the 18th century for respectable fiancées. But my answer is: I don't care! ;D  
The next couple of chapters will probably have more night class involvement. And I have a big surprise planned for about three chapters later. Yay!**

**Please review ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

****

A/N: Yay I updated really quickly! But the reviews were

_**so**_** sweet they made me flock to my keyboard. Hehe.**

* * *

For anyone that's curious, this is what Ruka's sentence to Aido means in English. It's a French saying: "He, who flatters his superiors, betrays them."

Toadeater – Someone who basically sucks up to someone else. They flatter them etc. act as their servants. Quite often the lower ranked aristocrats suck up to the upper ranked ones in an attempt to advance themselves, socially.

* * *

To my anonymous reviewers: Tainy ^^, Claudia and Kittypride – thank you very much for your kind reviews!

* * *

'Where's Kain?' Aido asked Ruka when they entered the Touya breakfast parlour together for some early breakfast. The sun had just set, but they were already both up and unfortunately seemed to be alone. 'And what about Ichijou, come to that? And Shiki? Why are we alone?'

'Kain's still sleeping, Ichijou is with his grandfather… and as for Shiki, I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea.' Ruka said coldly. No one in the Touya household liked Ichijou's grandfather. 'And coming onto absences… where on earth is Rima?' Ruka demanded of Aido, flinging herself into an elegant chair at the table with a lack of grace. 'I am simply tired of having to drag my maid out whenever I have the desire to visit Yutaka Street. There are shops to be visiting.'

'I think she's in her room.' Aido said darkly, not looking up from the snuff box he was absentmindedly playing with at the table. 'She hasn't come down since she saw Shiki at the Kuran ball. Lady Touya is practically going frantic with worry for her only child.'

'Oh… that.' Ruka muttered, trying to ignore the events of that night. Ruka had still suffered a shock when reality hit here when she was presented with the sight of Yuuki on Kaname's arm. She truly realised the depth of their relationship, and her jealously was abating. 'I've even asked Yuuki-sama out.'

Aido dropped the snuff box he was holding in shock, and the blood tablet powder spilled across the floor. Ruka didn't notice and carried on talking.

'…But she's in bed again; it's the same as last night. She woke up this evening feeling unwell and stayed in her bedroom with sickness. But, she recovered after a few hours. And now she's ill again. I'm really not sure what's going on ab–' Ruka said before being interrupted by Aido.

'–You asked… Yuuki-sama… out, on a _social_ meeting?' he said in disbelief, staring accusingly at Ruka. 'What's in it for you?'

'Nothing!' Ruka said crossly. 'I just thought I might as well attempt to become more than just acquaintances. I mean, she is a very kind person after all and maybe we should just… be friends.'

'You only like her now because she's a pureblood.' Aido said, in an irritated way.

'That's not true!' Ruka snapped back angrily.

'It is.' Aido said with conviction.

'Well then, Aido-kun, how about you? You only ever seemed to tease Yuuki-sama when she was human and now you're her little lapdog! It is true, _quiconque flatte ses maîtres les trahit._'

'How dare you! I am merely happy to do whatever Yuuki-sama wishes me to do, in order to please Kaname-sama.' Aido said offhandedly, avoiding Ruka's incredulous stare.

'Toadeater.' Ruka said.

'Hag.'

'Imbecile!'

'Cretin!'

In the midst of these flattering exchanges, Kain Akatsuki walked dozily into the breakfast parlour, wearing a lavish brocade dressing gown with a crumpled shirt. It appeared he had not ordained to dress yet, and stopped, yawning, at the sight of Ruka and Aido bickering.

'What the devil is going on here?' he asked.

Ruka looked up, and seeing Kain, dropped the fork she had been threatening Aido with.

'H-he started it!' she blurted out.

'I did not!' came Aido's angry reply, from across the other side of the table.

Kain looked at the pair of them in disbelief.

'Whatever.' he muttered, wandering out of the room again.

'Now look what you've done!' said Ruka in an irritated voice, staring at the door with a dazed look on her face. 'We might as well just forget this silly dispute and settle down for breakfast. It is nearly eight o'clock and I'm very hungry, _Je meurs de faim_!'

'Eight o'clock?' Aido repeated nervously.

'Yes, imbecile, eight o'clock. I know you're idiotic but I did presume that you could at least understand the time.' Ruka said, rolling her eyes.

'I know how to read the time! It's just… I have somewhere to be! I was supposed to be there upon the very hour of seven o'clock!' he said, beginning to panic. 'You there, fetch me my gloves and hat!' he shouted to a nearby footman. 'Quickly man!' he shouted again, causing the footman to dash towards the hallway. The servant returned exactly one minute later to present the gloves to an impatient, foot stamping Aido. Aido then rushed out from behind the table and started off towards the door at a slight run.

'Where are you going?' Ruka demanded, who had been watching his frantic actions from the corner of the room in surprise.

'Just somewhere! Can't be late!' Aido's voice called from the landing, the door snapping shut.

Ruka stood there for a while, drifting on the spot, trying to understand what had just happened to Aido in the last two minutes.

'Well, at least I can attempt some breakfast.' Ruka said out loud to herself, sitting down again at the dining room table reaching for the marmalade. She sat there, musing to herself, as she chewed on a piece of toast. Her thoughts seemed to drift towards Kain Akatsuki regularly, and today was no exception.

The door clicked open very quietly behind Ruka, but her sensitive hearing did not fail to notice the sound.

'Aido…' Ruka began not turning round, 'If you've forgotten your brain this time, I'm not helping you look for it. It would take years to find that trivial thing.' she said sarcastically.

'Umm… it's not Aido.' a quiet voice said.

Ruka whipped around and her eyes alighted on Yuuki, dressed in a dress of blue silk with her lengthy hair swept up into an elegant knot. She looked a little pale and sickly, but her beautiful Kuran eyes still seemed to sparkle.

'Ah, Yuuki-sama!' Ruka said in a happier mood. 'I'm very pleased to see you down here. How are you feeling?'

'Much better, thank you.' said Yuuki nervously, slightly scared of Ruka's friendly attitude. 'It's very strange. My sickness seems to be all cleared up again. I couldn't manage breakfast before, but now I would _love_ some toast.' she said, eying Ruka's breakfast with interest.

'Please, sit down Yuuki-sama.' Ruka said, indicating the chair opposite her. Yuuki nodded and cheerily slumped into an inviting chair. Ruka buttered some toast and passed it across the table on a plate to Yuuki.

'Thank you!' said Yuuki gratefully, woofing the toast down in three bites. Ignoring her repulsion at such animalistic eating, (Ruka was raised very strictly by her terrifying family, who thought bad table manners equal to sin), Ruka buttered another piece for Yuuki.

Five pieces of toast later, and Yuuki patted her stomach affectionately.

'That was lovely, thank you Ruka-chan. I don't know what it is; I've been so _hungry_ lately.'

Ruka smiled, 'Well at least it looks like you're feeling better at any rate. We could go to the apothecary and see if they have any medicines to help you cure faster.'

'Oh!' said Yuuki with a surprised look. 'You wouldn't mind coming out with me Ruka-chan? But I thought you hated me?' she asked, in a confused voice.

Ruka flinched at the word 'hate'.

'Well, Yuuki-sama, I believe we should try to set our past differences aside. You see, I understand now why Kaname-sama treated you like he did.' Ruka gulped as she remembered Kain's strict words to her. 'I was… was very _cruel_ and jealous, and it wasn't fair. I apologise sincerely for my behaviour towards you and hope you can forgive me.'

Yuuki's mouth hung open.

'So, we can be friends?' Yuuki said hopefully.

'Yes, friends.' Ruka said with a warm smile, raising her teacup in the air. 'To friendship!' she declared, spontaneously.

'To friendship!' murmured Yuuki in agreement; trying to check if this was a dream, whilst also raising her teacup. Ruka being friendly and considerate was actually, well… _terrifying_!

* * *

Wakaba Sayori was currently sitting on an elegant cast iron bench in the royal park, contemplating the water fountain opposite and trying to decide whether or not it was one of Sir Inuzuka's creations (the same man who Kaname commissioned to create Yuuki's private quarters). It was a trivial thing to do, but the person she was waiting for was well... late.

Yori did not have many requirements from persons she knew, but one of them was punctuality. Unfortunately, Yuuki had absolutely awful punctuality and Yori managed to cope with it. However, it seemed she was doomed to a friendship with yet _another_ person without the ability of keeping to punctuality.

'Yori!' a breathless voice shouted, panting heavily. Yori looked up quickly and watched with an grimace, the sight of Aido Hanabusa running frantically towards her.

'I should punish you, you know.' she said with an amused voice.

Aido stopped running and stood before her, a scared look on his face.

'Now Yori, I'm really, really sorry, but Ruka was being unbearable and one thing led to another and we argued... then the stupid man couldn't find my hat and.. Oh, don't be mad!' he said, clutching her hands in his.

'I'm not mad, just dreadfully cold! And I can't see very well in the dusk like this, in case you didn't know.' she said, sighing.

'Yes of course I know that, I have remembered your human. Honestly, what is with women today!' he said moodily, collapsing into the seat next to Yori. He took one look at her adorable countenance before gulping and continuing. 'Well, Yori, you did call me here today for some purpose didn't you? You refuse to see me for weeks and now I'm suddenly allowed to meet you again?'

'Yes well... about that...' she said, mumbling.

'Are you still staying with the Baron?' Aido asked in a concerned voice. 'I won't have you staying at a hotel or anything of the sort!'

'No, no. The baron has said I can stay as long as I help him run the parties in Yuuki's place, seeing as she's well... busy...' she said offhandedly, averting her gaze. Yori still loved her best friend despite her transformation, but she always felt a slight pang whenever she thought of vampires. Zero it turned out, was also a vampire. And even the Baron had connections with the vampires and vampire hunters.

Yori, was feeling left out.

'Well, Aido... it's kind of because of Yuuki that I'm here today.' Aido looked interestedly at her, his eyebrows lifting as he hoped for some good news resulting from his beloved Yuuki-sama's transformation.

'Yes...?' he asked hopefully.

'Well... the reason I declined your propose initially Aido, is because I feel completely inferior to you.' she noticed his mouth open to interrupt, but continued. 'Whether or not you feel this way, I certainly do. Even if I could accept your superiority without problems, I am still a human and you remain a vampire.' She reached her hands out to him, which he took in his cool grasp. 'Hanabusa, you cannot deny that well... I'm going to die very soon. To you anyway. And I will get old, and grey, and hideous.'

'I will love you, no matter how you look!' said Aido defiantly, ignoring the mental image of making love to an old woman, which came to his mind.

Yori laughed, 'Hanabusa, don't lie to me! You don't want to roll over in the morning and be faced with an old hag! I have a better solution.' _Damn she really DOES know me... _thought Aido miserably.

'A solution?' he asked curiously, hoping she wasn't asking him to do what he thought she was.

'Yes, a way for us to be happy. If you do this for me, we can live together, content, married for hundreds of years.'

'W-what, do I have to do?' he asked.

'Help me persuade Yuuki to turn me into a vampire.'

* * *

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoyed that! Ruka is still basically acknowledging Yuuki as the better woman for Kaname, and Yori may become a vampire, Yay! **

**I was wondering; can you get hyper from pocky? I bought three boxes of thirty pocky sticks a few days ago, and I've been literally eating them non stop. They are so addictive! Except they make my tummy hurt… *sigh* **

**It would be really lovely if I could reach 100 reviews - I would really love to hit that mark! :)  
****Please review XD **


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks so much for getting me over a 100 reviews! I had to write another chapter quickly as well, I couldn't resist after the response. You are all so very clever, some of you guessed the surprise very easily! But you shall not find out for another chapter or two... _so pretend you don't know and act dumb like me ;D_

* * *

Thank you to my anonymous reviewers: the lovely Claudia, kittypride, Tainy^^, neurofreez and 'visitor' ;)

* * *

Snuff box = Just to remind you, snuff boxes hold snuff. Snuff is powder form of tobacco, taken by a lot of gentlemen. For my story, snuff is instead the powder form of blood tablets.

Convenient Marriage = Realistically, very few aristocratic marriages were love matches. You usually married someone you respected/liked, but love didn't really come into it. It was marriage for wealth, politics and rank. You were supposed to marry someone of a similar status and obviously numbers were limited for the upper class, so they didn't have much choice!

Lascivious = Incase you didn't know, lascivious means 'horny' or 'promiscuous'.... Hehe!

* * *

'As you are well aware, my legitimate sister and fiancée, Princess Yuuki, daughter of Haruka and Juuri Kuran, has been reintroduced into society. However, so far she has only been introduced, privately.' Kaname Kuran said to the huge gathering of parliamentary figures. They were there for the monthly parliament meeting to which the ruling Monarch presided. Kaname was in attendance, and sitting to the side of him were both Kain Akatsuki and Aido Hanabusa.

'W-we are aware of the fact, your highness. The public proclamation shall be made tomorrow.' said a human man in an elegant green waistcoat, who had been given the task of arranging the Kuran's public affairs and ceremonies. Several men nodded, it was several weeks since the engagement party and the parliament had finally adjusted to the shock of being presented with another royal sibling.

It had been both a joyous and terrifying discovery.

Joyous, because the Prince finally had a suitable wife who matched him in social and political rank - parliament no longer had to fear for the future Kuran line; Kaname's wife would undoubtedly fulfil her duty and produce an heir. Kaname showed a clear preference for his sister; there was no fear for a convenient marriage turned sour here. (A/N: People just kind of assumed that Queens would sprout male heirs. It's all religious etc. and it was their duty – we all know about Henry VIII, right?)

It was also terrifying, because, as the government were quick to find out, the crown prince was extremely protective regarding any decisions that concerned the princess. It was strange to adjust to, as parliament was used to dealing with a crown prince that was devoid of emotion.

'I have already made the official arrangements regarding the approaching wedding ceremony, as you required. May the 24th is the date for which the invitations have been sent out.' the man in green continued, reading from a leather bound book he held.

Kaname inclined his head slightly.

'Lady Touya shall be in charge of any private arrangements regarding the nuptials. I shall not require any further discussion upon the ceremony. I trust the committee to organise everything correctly.' Kaname said clearly, addressing the entire room with a slight edge to his voice, which screamed to the nervous committee '_Or else...'_

The man in the green waistcoat loosened his cravat slightly. Kaname Kuran was both worshipped and feared by parliament. Prince Kuran was notorious for making excellent political decisions unlike some of the more unruly previous kings. However, once his decisions were challenged, he became cold and unforgiving, especially with any decisions regarding the royal family. (A/N: Well.. just Yuuki lol)

'I-Is Lady Touya the most suitable person to be leading the organisation of the ceremony?' another man sitting next to the green waist-coated man said nervously. 'Wouldn't perhaps, a higher ranked female such as Aido-sama's wife, the Duchess of Kyoto be more appropriate as Princess Yuuki has no surviving female relatives of her own?'

'I hardly think that is an appropriate question, do you?' Kaname said coolly, his eyes flashing. Aido flushed slightly at the mention of his mother, embarrassed that his family were so more evidently preferred by parliament than the Touya's.

'N-no, my apologies your highness.'

'If that is all, I shall be returning to the green room to discuss with the prime minister the investigation into Rido Kuran.' Kaname said heavily, a slight sigh escaping. He knew exactly where Rido was, but it was impossible to destroy him without going through the official procedures. The parliament could not know the exact truth about Rido Kuran; it could spell a political disaster. Kaname had to be pretend to be ignorant.

After parliament had broken up, Aido and Kain both remained in their seats discussing the turn of events. Kain's long legged frame was relaxed and looked bored, but Aido was sat up very stiff and rigid, his eyes closed in thought.

'Hanabusa, are you listening to me?' Kain said sharply.

'Eh?' Aido replied, pulling himself back from his thoughts. 'I was, I was! You were talking about Kaname's power. I think…'

'Well, if he is successfully in disposing of Rido Kuran, then he will become King. That's all I was talking about. I mean, he is set to married next week, and therefore he will have a pureblood heir within a year or two. Don't you think it's surprising?' Kain asked, trying to find someone who shared his opinion. 'I mean, he used to be completely alone, controlled rigidly by parliament and Takuma's grandfather, Ichijou, and now they're all terrified of him.'

'Well he is a gifted pureblood…' Aido said dreamily. 'It's hard not to be obedient to them, when they all have this damned control over you. I'd do anything for Kaname-sama.'

'Ruka was right about you.' Kain said darkly.

'Ruka?' Aido said suddenly, straightening up. 'Why, what did she say? I want to know!' he begged.

'She didn't say anything, _toadeater._' Kain said, his eyebrows lifting and whistling innocently.

* * *

It was Wednesday. Kaname had not visited for three whole days, and Yuuki was becoming impatient with the company of purely Mizuki and Ruka. Her heart ached for Zero, and she missed him dearly, and Kaname's absence seemed to make Zero's disappearance all the more painful for her.

Rima was still mourning the absence of Shiki in her bedroom; she had lost all her enthusiasm for all of life's gaieties and even, to Ruka's horror, shopping. Obviously, Yuuki couldn't go out with even Aido or Kain without female accompaniment.

Ruka and Mizuki were both now completely obsessed with the wedding. Ruka was ecstatic that Yuuki had asked her to be one of her bridesmaids, alongside Yori, Rima, Seiren and Tsukiko Aido. Usually the bridesmaids were young for royal weddings, but there had been no female aristocrats born since Tsukiko Aido. Yuuki was fond of Tsukiko, her mother had brought her to visit, and Ruka had told Yuuki to ask her to be a bridesmaid would be the correct thing to do.

It was hard to tell, but Yuuki could have sworn, when she asked Seiren to be a bridesmaid, she heard her mutter something about 'rather commit suicide… wear stupid dress… ceremonies…'

It was a dull life, being forced into expensive wedding dresses by the dressmaker, pricked by pins as she readjusted it, and deciding on whether or not to wear ivory or champagne shoes underneath. According to the dressmaker ivory and champagne had an extreme difference in colour but Yuuki could not detect it. Ivory and champagne looked exactly the same to her.

After all this 'torture' you can imagine Yuuki's joy when Kaname walked into the drawing room, straight from another meeting with the prime minister. Yuuki looked up from the piano she had been laboriously practising at and leapt up, running eagerly towards him.

'Ka-name!' Yuuki called in a sing song voice, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. He laughed and kissed her top of her head affectionately as she clung to his chest.

'What a strange effect my appearance seems to have had on you.' Kaname said in an amused voice. 'I sincerely hope that you don't greet all your male visitors in this manner.'

'Male visitors?' She asked in a confused voice, before it dawned on her he was in his usual teasing mood. 'You are not allowed to be unkind to me today at all!' Yuuki said with a slight pout. 'It's just I have been so bored, not being able to go out for the past couple of days. I have been so unwell lately it is not even funny.'

'Unwell?' Kaname said in an undertone, a flicker of fear crossing his face. 'What is the matter?' he asked quickly.

'Nothing, _now._' said Yuuki in a reassuring voice, surprised by his tone. 'Ruka-chan took me out to the apothecary and since breakfast I have felt much better.'

'_Chan?_' Kaname said in a surprised voice. 'Did you say, _Ruka,_ took you out?'

'Yes. What of it?' Yuuki asked. Kaname smirked at the thought of Ruka battling with Yuuki, who was very random and spontaneous when she shopped, unlike the rigid and organised Ruka.

'Ruka has been very nice to me lately. She is going to be one of my bridesmaids. I have five! Apparently according to Mizuki that's the correct number, as there will be two on either side of me and one at the back holding my train. I'm sure you are very experienced in these kinds of things already.' Yuuki said knowledgably, waving her hand about.

Kaname's lips twitched. 'It may surprise you to know Yuuki that I have no more experience in getting married than you do, having never done it before.' he said, trying not to laugh. It was lucky Kaname was not easily offended, as Yuuki seemed to assume he was some kind of womanizer, which was not very flattering.

'Oh, of course!' Yuuki said, laughing. 'We're getting married this Saturday! Isn't it awfully strange?' She began to dance about the drawing room as a bemused Kaname watched.

'You seem remarkably excitable today. Dancing around rooms is not usually what princesses do.' Kaname said, smiling fondly, reaching into his blue coat and extracting a thin leather box. 'Come here, I have something for you.' Yuuki came forward curiously. 'Close your eyes.' She did as she was told, and felt something cool slip around her neck. 'Okay, you can open them now.'

Yuuki opened her eyes and looked down at her chest, where a beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace was resting. The enormous sapphires empathized the white of Yuuki's skin. Sapphires seemed to be Kaname's favourite choice of jewel for Yuuki; he was consistently attempting to foist them on her.

'Oh! Onii-sama, they're so beautiful! I-I can't wear these!' she said breathlessly, torn between reluctance to accept such a valuable present and reluctance to take it off. She fingered the intricate weave of diamonds and sapphires fondly, watching them sparkle in the room from the candlelight.

'Of course you can. They were your mothers, and they would be perfect to wear for the ceremony with your tiara.'

'Yes, something old _and _something blue!' Yuuki said ecstatically. 'Yori was telling me all the things I need to have. Thank you so very much Kaname! May I thank you?' she asked saucily, stepping onto tiptoes in front of him to show her… umm… 'gratitude.' Kaname pulled away after a moment.

'You are becoming extremely lascivious Yuuki. I have often remarked it.' Kaname said, laughing slightly, sitting down on a sofa, pulling Yuuki into the place next to him.

Yuuki blushed furiously. 'I-I am n-not! I never think of those... t-things!' changing the subject quickly, Yuuki asked hopefully: 'Have you found any information regarding Zero?'

Kaname sighed, as he recalled the unwelcome presence of Zero in his Yuuki's heart.

'Unfortunately I have not found his whereabouts yet.' he said. Noticing the disappointed look on her face he added quickly, 'But some informants tell me he may be just a hundred miles or so from here, performing illegal vampire hunting activities, but they would have to confirm this.'

'Oh…' Yuuki said quietly. 'I had so hoped he might come to the wedding. The Baron said he wouldn't either, but I still thought that… maybe…' she drifted off sadly.

'I don't think Kiryuu would want to attend Yuuki.' Kaname said seriously, trying to pretend that he actually wanted Zero to come. 'He may decide to turn up on the day, you never know.' he added, making a mental note to warn the palace guards against letting anyone of the name of 'Kiryuu' enter the building.

Kiryuu Zero was a man Kaname would happily discard of if he could. Unfortunately for him, Yuuki had an entirely different idea on the matter, and Kaname he found it extremely difficult to do anything which could bring sadness to Yuuki.

-

'_Ah, good morning Onii-sama!' a childish voice called to the teenage figure of Kaname Kuran. A six year old Yuuki charged at his waist and clung to him eagerly. _

'_How are you today Yuuki?' Kaname asked her kindly. 'Mother tells me you have been getting into trouble with father today.' he said, in an attempt to be disapproving. _

'_Well it's not really my fault! Today father was talking to me about the political structure of Japan. And then he asked me what rank I thought Onii-sama should be in the political world, and I said that he was the ruler of the universe, and then father told me I was wrong, and you weren't that important. And I got very cross and cracked mother's Sevres vase. Then father got very annoyed with me.'_

'_Well that is very silly now isn't it, Yuuki? Father was right.' Kaname said. _

'_Not really… Kaname-oniisama will always be the ruler of my universe, forever and ever and ever and ever!' she said, cuddling up to him on the sofa. _

_Kaname became her slave from that moment. _

_-_

* * *

A/N: sorry if you found that dull, but the wedding is next chapter!

I need your help, if you know **anything** about Japanese wedding traditions that would apply to royalty _please_ tell me. Otherwise I will make it like an English royal wedding, of which I know the basic customs.

Thank you :) Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: As I was advised (quite correctly!) I think I will keep the wedding in the western style. However, the ceremony is in Three Palace Sanctuaries, which is the royal temple in Tokyo, yes? I saw some pictures, it looked so pretty~! (L)

* * *

Raiment – Clothing.

Lord Chamberlain – Responsible for organising all court functions (weddings, official celebrations etc.) He is always a peer (aristocrat) and is the senior official of the current Royal Household.

Halting Post – To travel in those days, meant carriages. And carriages were _long_ journeys. It took two weeks to get to the Scotland border from London for example. So a halting post is a place where they stop to rest. Like a service station.

Taproom = basically a bar. Usually held within an inn. Gentlemen may choose to visit here for a drink, or if they are staying in the inn, they may like to sit in the taproom to learn the news etc.

Of Age = Traditionally (in England) you came of age at 21.

* * *

_**The household of 'Asa'**_

_Three days before the wedding_

_-_

Zero turned to the slip of paper he held in his hand, with a strange expression on his face as he stared at it, as if willing it to burst into flames.

'Are you going to go?' a slender boy of a medium height asked him curiously, as he sat in his chair polishing his duelling pistols lovingly. The boy was named Asa, and his surname was not known. He was very delicate, with petite features and it surprise people to know that he was in fact seventeen years of age. His hair was a dusky blonde which showed a tendency to look red in the sunlight whilst his eyes were a piercing violet.

'Eh?' Zero said, turning to stare at him challengingly. 'Of course I'm not going to go, you imbecile!'

'Then put the invitation in the fire.' the boy said pointedly.

'Fine!' Zero said angrily, walking over to the fireplace, his hand poised by the flames. However, when he thought the boy wasn't looking he folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket.

'Well done. Now don't you feel better?' the boy asked in a patronising tone.

'You're such an irritating girl.' Zero said in an annoyed voice. The boy jumped up and grabbed his duelling pistol.

'How dare you! I told you, you are not to go telling anyone I'm a girl! I may adorn a boy's raiment, but if anyone was to discover I was really a female it would spell ruin.'

'Why do you insist on travelling as a male anyway?' Zero asked simply.

'Because… a female travelling unattended is not respectable, and I'd be assumed for a loose female. Additionally, boy's clothing is far more suitable for our line of work. When have you ever seen a hunter dressed in a morning dress with a poke bonnet and feathery blonde curls?' she said practically.

'I suppose.' Zero muttered with a bored look, wandering out towards the hallway. 'I'm going to locate some Level E's that have been reported in the village twelve miles east. I will be using the travelling carriage due to the abysmal weather. Do you wish to come?'

'Yes.' Asa said, her ears pricking up. 'I'll just go dress quickly. If you warn the stables, I'll meet you there in no more than twenty minutes.'

Zero yawned and wandered out of the room towards the stables, trying to look casual and carefree. The second he was alone in the bitter cold outside he reached into his pocked and wrenched out the paper.

It was an invitation, written on elegant gold gilded paper. The names written on the paper inspired both shock and horror to Zero, who had subconsciously hoped that Yuuki was still living innocently with the Baron, away from _Kuran_'s affections. A shaky hand read the invite again, and the hasty scrawl that had been written in a female's handwriting.

* * *

_The Lord Chamberlain is commanded by_

_**Their Majesties**_

_To invite: _Zero Kiryuu

_To the Ceremony of the Marriage of_

_**His Royal Highness Prince Kaname Kuran**_

_With_

_**Her Royal Highness Princess Yuuki Kuran**_

_Daughter of HRH Haruka Kuran and HRH Juuri Kuran_

_In the Three Palace Sanctuaries, Kōkyo Imperial Palace, Tokyo_

_On Thursday 24__th__ May, 1785, at 11:30 o'clock, am._

_-_

_An answer is requested, addressed to the __Lord Chamberlain__, Kōkyo Imperial Palace._

ZERO - Please come, I would love to see you again. I truly miss you dearly.

Yours, Yuuki.

* * *

_**The Marriage of His Royal Highness Prince Kaname Kuran**_

_**With**_

_**Her Royal Highness Princess Yuuki Kuran**_

_**Dress to be worn:**_

_**Ladies**_– _Morning dress with hats; also Orders and Decorations_

_**Gentlemen**_ – _Navy and Armed forces__ – Full Dress Uniform for officers in possession of it. Officers of the army not in possession of Full Dress Uniform of their rank should wear service dress._

_**Gentlemen**__ - __Royal Households and Civil Servants__ – Full Dress Coat with Trousers. Those not in possession of Full Dress Coat should wear Levée Dress_

_**Civilians**_– Court Dress.

* * *

Yuuki, it appeared, had added her own personal note to the invitation. She had personally requested that he came. That had to mean something, right?

Finishing the letter, Zero considered his options. It was now Monday, the 21st May and Tokyo was about a two days journey north of his current location. It would mean he would have to leave early upon the next morning, as to his disgust he saw the ceremony was to be held in keeping with human hours – early in the morning.

The invitation had arrived nearly a month before, but Zero had avoided seriously considering it. He had initially refused, but a month later and he still treasured the invitation.

He was sure that the invitation at been sent at Yuuki's request, privately laughing at the thought of Kaname insisting that Zero was sent an invite. Kaname would no doubt indulge Yuuki, but then order the palace guards to keep a watchful eye out for Zero. Zero doubted that Kaname knew Yuuki had written a personal message.

If Zero decided to go, he would have to slip past the palace guards without being noticed. It would not be a difficult task, as weddings posed little threat from battle or conflict. (A/N: Before the times of terrorism, yay!) The guards were usually preoccupied with arranging the ushers and directing the guests.

Asa would tell him not to bother. The little viper detested relationships and bonds – her friendship with Zero, she argued, was purely based on business. Zero had accepted her as an addition to his number – travelling alone was difficult and innkeepers were always more suspicious of a man travelling alone with numerous weapons on his person than two men. One man was a criminal, two men were companions.

Zero though of Yuuki's laughing, carefree face whenever she was with him. He remembered, more painfully, the look of heart wrenching suffering when he had insisted on leaving her. He stared at the tiny words Yuuki had scrawled on the paper which read:

_'I truly miss you dearly.  
__Yours, Yuuki'_

Zero had decided.

Tomorrow morning, he was setting out for Tokyo.

* * *

_**Ichiru's Mansion**_

_Two days before the wedding_

_-_

Ichijou Takuma was currently standing before Kuran Rido in an elegant library of Ichiru's country manor. Ichiru's manor screamed of extravagance and indulgence, with large oil paintings of previous members of the Ichijou family decking almost every wall. Ichijou felt swamped in it and lonely for the company of the night class. Ichiru was guarding Rido's true body, to return him to it when possible. Ichijou had not spoken to Ichiru for a full two days. Ichijou was disgusted by the power of purebloods, and the need to serve them. He now realised just what a wonderful leader Kaname was; he never seemed to inflict such misery on his subjects as Rido did. Ichijou feared for a world where Rido could become king.

Ichijou was now nervously twiddling with his fob glass, focusing intently on the words he was about to say. It was not an easy task, talking so defiantly to Rido Kuran. He cleared his throat, his eyes fixated on the floor.

'Rido-sama, I have to tell you… I am going to return to Tokyo for the wedding.' Ichijou said nervously. 'Kaname-sama would never forgive me if I did not attend, and I can be useful as a spy for you. It is important I attend, it would be seen as a political and social slight if I was not there.'

The body of Shiki spoke back to him in a harsh tone. 'For this one occasion I give you permission to go, Ichijou. You are a good boy, and you will inform me of Kaname's number in his allies.' Ichijou looked up suddenly, glee on his face.

'Yes!' Ichijou said eagerly, 'And I can make sure tha–'

'–but I will expect you to return to my side immediately after the wedding as I plan to interrupt my cute nephew before he can go on his honeymoon. I will avoid interrupting the wedding – there are too many people there both vampire and human to make it practical… but I shall not allow him to enjoy the fortnight honeymoon they had planned.' Shiki's lips curled into a sneer of hatred. 'I will not allow Kaname to defile my precious princess. He shall not make her filthy with his hands.'

'So… y-you are not going to the wedding then, Rido-sama?' Ichijou asked again, hopefully.

'No, I think I was not invited. It would be rude to attend without an invitation.' Rido said with a false politeness before his sneer returned to his face. 'It would be foolish to attend when there are three thousand guests, interupting would cause unnecessary hassle. I shall interrupt them at the first halting post upon their journey to their honeymoon at the inn ten miles west of Tokyo. One of the palace guards has stolen me a list of the happy couple's schedule. I expect your attendance. It is finally time that I seek to destroy Kaname Kuran from this world and reclaim the throne of Japan.'

Ichijou nodded sadly. Rido had bid his time for too long, it seemed only natural that he would finally strike.

A voice spat from the corridor. 'I do not think you shall be reclaiming anything in the body of Shiki Senri, Rido-_sama_.' The voice said contemptuously, writhing with hatred.

Ichijou whipped his head round and was absolutely horrified to see the figure of Touya Rima standing in the doorway, clad in her riding dress, and the faint flushed look upon her face showed she had just arrived. Her eyes were blazing as she stared at Shiki's body.

'R-Rima-chan?' Ichijou said faintly, feeling slightly dizzy. 'How… how did you get here?' he asked.

'I have been hunting you for the past three days. It is not difficult; you would have to hide somewhere that is in favour of the council. Ichiru is a known supporter of Rido Kuran.' she said with a sneer at the thought of Ichijou's grandfather.

'Ah you are indeed a clever little girl. But women should always obey their fathers or husbands, correct? Seeing as your father is absent I shall replace his role and insist that you do not meddle in situations which do not involve you.' Rido said in a mocking voice. 'Be a good girl and go home to your father.'

'Do not patronise me!' Rima said angrily. 'I have come here to ensure you leave Shiki's body, once and for all, you despicable man!'

'It appears, Ichijou, I have a woman challenging me to a fight.' Rido's lips twisted. 'How amusing. Well, I cannot refuse her now…'

* * *

_**A Respectable Inn, Thirty Miles From Tokyo**_

_One day before the wedding_

_-_

'So, where are you going, stranger?' the landlord asked the silver haired man in the corner of the taproom. Zero Kiryuu was making the lengthy two day journey towards Tokyo, and was stopping at a respectable inn which had quarters available for Zero. Zero had managed to stay at the inn purely by chance – usually they did not trust men travelling without any servants, especially as Zero did not look as if he was of age. Luckily for Zero, the bitter weather had prevented many people from making the journey to Tokyo, and the inn was only half filled and so were grateful for patronage.

'I am travelling to Tokyo. I shall arrive tomorrow morning.' Zero said briefly, taking another tentative sip from the Dutch courage the landlord had poured for him. Zero tried hard to prevent a grimace – the stuff was strong indeed. It was a miracle the landlord's insides had not given up the ghost if he drank more than the occasional glass.

'Ah, Tokyo indeed? Tomorrow is the royal wedding, is it not?' The landlord said cheerfully, one hand stroking his beard.

'Yes, I believe it is.' Zero said coldly.

'Unfortunate that none of us simple folk will be able to attend, isn't it?'

'Yes, unfortunate indeed...' Zero said, silent laughing at the fact he had a personal invitation.

'Supposed to be a lovely ceremony. First aristocratic marriage for nearly a hundred years, my father says. My sister, who lives in Tokyo, is going to see if she can catch a glance at the 'Lost Princess' outside the palace gates. It's rumoured that the princess is very beautiful.'

'I am sure… sure she is.' Zero said painfully, taking another swig from the glass, which suddenly appeared attractive and inviting.

'I was so shocked to discover there was a princess. You should have seen the excitement amongst even us quiet folk down here. She's been nicknamed the 'lost princess'. There's some scandal in there somewhere, methinks.'

'I am sure you're right.' Zero said, drinking even more heavily.

'It's rumoured it's a love match between the prince and princess. My wife sure was pleased; she's been hoping the handsome prince was going to settle down with a nice wife soon. The kingdom needs an heir does it not? A love match though… it's almost unheard of!' The landlord said jollily, pouring himself another glass of the liquor.

'Indeed… love matches are rare…' Zero said irritably, praying the landlord would close his mouth soon.

'Well I always said, since Prince Kaname took control I haven't been taxed too highly once! It's astonishing; when the council was in control I was always getting pounced on with extraordinary fines that were considered acceptable… It's never happened _once _with Prince Kaname. He truly is a great man.'

The sound of the chair being scraped across the floor wrenched through the room, and a furious Zero stood hunched over the table, breathing heavily. The landlord almost dropped his glass in shock at the sudden outbreak.

'I… umm, are you feeling alright, sir?' the landlord asked in a confused voice.

'I'm fine. I'm fine; I'm just going to my quarters now.' Zero said, trying to be civil and polite before his temper got the better of him. 'Send your man up to attend to me.' he said, walking out of the room quickly, with a slight stagger, caused by the large amount of liquor he had just consumed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Yuuki's Living Quarters**_

_The morning of the wedding_

_-_

'Are you nervous?' Yori asked Yuuki, as they both stood in Yuuki's private dressing room in the palace. A frantic human dressmaker was desperately pinning Yuuki's dress to her appropriately and fastening the ribbons at the back. Yuuki was not helping matters – she was fluttering nervously and seemed incapable of standing still, causing her maid to sharply tell her off on more than one occasion.

'Yes!' said Yuuki desperately. 'I'm absolutely terrified! What if I trip or I forget what to say? Or perhaps I'll drop the ring?'

Yori laughed. 'You'll be perfectly fine, please _try _not to worry. Most of the guests are already there, but we still have a while before the royal carriage arrives. I think the baron will arrive within the next hour.' Yori said. She began fiddling with one of the ribbons on her elegant white bridesmaid dress, watching the dressmaker in the corner of the room. Yori also seemed a little impatient, her eyes continually fixated on the human dressmaker. Yuuki's personal maid was also a vampire - it was usual for the aristocrats to employ Level C vampires as their servants. The second the dressmaker left, Yori suddenly asked, conversationally:

'Yuuki, what do you think of purebloods who turn humans into vampires?'

Yuuki said in a puzzled tone. 'I don't know really. If they are bitten and left to die like Zero was, then I think it is terrible and unforgivable.' A shadow crossed her face as she remembered the night she had first met Zero. Yes, in those circumstances it truly was unforgivable. 'But if they are bitten and saved by the pureblood that could perhaps be understandable. A Level C is not an awful existence, but I wouldn't understand why somehow would rather be a Level C than human.'

'But don't all vampires live longer?' Yori asked hopefully.

'Well… I think Level C's may live for another hundred years or so. I would have to ask onii-sama to be sure though…' Yuuki said thoughtfully, turning to look at her friend curiously. '…why are you so interested all of a sudden Yori-chan?'

'Oh, no reason. I was just interested in the way the hierarchy works.' Yori replied innocently, not meeting Yuuki's eyes. Yuuki nodded, as if accepting this, before rushing to the pane glassed window. The tiny window was set high in the wall, and Yuuki had to creep onto her tiptoes to peep out, her fingers clutching to the windowsill eagerly.

'My goodness, there are so many people out there! I can hear the crowds cheering from inside the palace walls!' Yuuki said excitedly, dancing about the room in excitement. Her hair had still not been properly dressed, and began to fall out of place, causing Yuuki's personal maid, Yuzuru, to mournfully cry:

'Please, you are not ready yet, your highness!'

* * *

_**Kaname's Living Quarters**_

_The morning of the wedding_

_-_

Are you nervous?' Aido asked Kaname as they both stood in Kaname's private dressing room of his bedroom. Kaname's valet was assisting him in wriggling into his coat, a laborious process as Kaname's muscular physique moulded to his coat so well.

'No, not at all.' said Kaname calmly. 'Why would I be nervous? I have been waiting for this moment since the day I was born.' he whispered softly, looking down at the rings on his left hand to avoid Aido's eyes. Kaname could not be perceived as embarrassed, but a faint tinge of pride had appeared in his cheeks.

'I'm glad you're not worried. Most of the guests have already gathered in the three palace sanctuary. Ichijou and Kain are keeping their eyes upon the actions of the aristocrats whilst immersed with the humans. However, the seating has been arranged to try and separate them as much as possible.' Aido said.

'Ah, but there are three thousands guests, Aido. Many things could occur. A rogue group of Level E's could decide to run amuck towards the smell of so many untouched humans.' Kaname said, pensively.

'I… I am certain Kain and Ichijou will make sure they cannot enter the building, Kaname-sama.' Aido paused, and looked nervously at Kaname. 'I wonder, Kaname-sama, what are your opinions of pureblood vampires turning humans into vampire? We see so many Level E's, which is terrible. But are those turned into vampires and saved by their pureblood masters really awful?'

Kaname stopped adjusting his cravat and turned to give Aido a piercing stare.

'Aido…' he said coolly. 'I will not allow you to ask Yuuki to turn Wakaba Sayori into a vampire.'

'W-wha?' Aido spluttered, his mouth hanging open. 'H-how did you… h-how…'

'I am not foolish, Aido. I have ways of knowing these things.' Kaname said tartly. Aido agreed with this readily; Kaname always seemed omniscient to him. 'You do realise if Yuuki turned Yori-chan into a vampire it would also make her Yuuki's servant? Do you think Yuuki is desirous of having her dearest friend obedient towards her?' Kaname asked him seriously.

'W-well I was j-just curious…' Aido said nervously, backing towards the door, gripping the door handle behind him, he swayed there before squeezing his eyes shut tightly, as if protecting himself from Kaname's glare. '…but if Yori asks Yuuki-sama and Yuuki-sama agrees you have no right to stop her!' he blurted, before darting out of the room before Kaname could punish him.

Kaname turned back to the mirror, and directed a question at the guard in the corner of the room.

'Have the guards been alerted of the presence of Kiryuu Zero?' he asked lightly, trying to pretend the hunter's presence had no particular significance to him.

'No, Kaname-sama. He has not been seen yet.' The guard replied in the same light tone.

Kaname inclined his head slightly.

'I am content.'

Kaname's valet, Renge, finished Kaname's magnificent toilette with a flourish and said excitably:

'If you please, you are ready, your highness.'

* * *

**A/N:** -sigh- I've such a horrible, horrible day… I want to crawl under a bed at the moment… _-clings to laptop-_  
Just a quick heads up, I'm not actually planning to pair Zero with Asa unless people want me to. Asa will be coming back by the way.  
Sorry it's not the full wedding chapter, but if I get some reviews I'll upload the next chapter within 48 hours. Next chapter they will be fully married, I _promise!_

P.S. I'm really confused about the transition in the manga between Rima confronting Rido and Rido being returned to his original body. An explanation of how this all happened would be really appreciated and very lovely!

Please review :)

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I promised 48 hours, and see, here it is! :]  
I had to make up a lot of the religious speech in the wedding and shortened large chunks… sorry! I based the 3,000 people on how many Charles + Diana had.

By the way, thank you so much for the background information on Rido, I am going to cheat a little and skip a bit of the scene to make room for the wedding. That's more important, right? I really hope I haven't made the wedding too emotional or OTT. But people get very emotional on weddings anyway right?

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful anonymous reviewers: Tainy^^ Claudia, apreciator and kittypride !

* * *

Surgeon = A sort of doctor who dealt with serious situations that may involve painful treatment. Like gunshot wounds, stabbings etc. So they may have to 'operate' but obviously there was no anaesthetic back then so it meant being awake during any medical treatment… What fun times _those_ must have been...

* * *

_**Ichijou Asato's Mansion**_

_The day before the wedding_

-

Ichijou carried an exhausted Rima across the room and gently laid her next to Shiki's unconscious body in the travelling carriage, propping them both up on numerous cushions to prevent them from slipping to the ground during the journey. He stroked the damp hair back from Rima's heated forehead, and fondly looked at them both, a mixture of sadness and happiness in his soft expression.

'T-that's right Shiki… safe, again…' Rima muttered softly in her sleep, not opening her eyes. '_You're safe…'_

'I'm sorry Rima-chan… It isn't over yet.' Ichijou said quietly, drawing the carriage door shut behind him and sitting himself next to Shiki's unconscious body. 'Rido still lies in the depths, waiting to destroy...' a harsh look flickered on his face. 'But for now, we need to get to the Kuran wedding and quickly.' he said, reflecting on Rima's courageous battle efforts against Rido. It was lucky most of her injuries were along her abdomen and back – easy to conceal from the guests tomorrow underneath her dress.

Rima had truly saved Shiki. It was surprising how tiny and slender she was against the ferocious strength of Rido, yet she still fought. But if Ichijou had not been there to step in, it is difficult to know what might have happened... Rido is merciless, and can kill without motive. A motiveless killer is the most frightening of all.

'We'll get to the first inn on our halt and call upon the surgeon, quickly. If we make good journey time tonight, we shall arrive in the early hours of tomorrow. It will be tight, but I am sure we can do it, in order for Yuuki-sama and Kaname-samae.' he said, more to himself than to the sleeping forms beside him.

Ichijou's throat swelled up slightly with grief at their unconscious forms, and huddled into the corner of the carriage, settling down to rest.

'Rima, you are an astonishing and wonderful girl; your courage is your most outstanding quality…' he said out loud, voicing his thoughts. 'Well, I'm… _I'm proud of you Rima-chan_.' he whispered, failing to notice Rima's that eyes open wide as she was jostled along the bumps of the road.

* * *

_**The Kuran Palace Temple**_

_The morning of the wedding_

_-_

The guests flocked to the temple eagerly, their eyes lit up with excitement for the wedding. Ichijou and Kain lounged in, their eyes privately alert for the arrival of any unwelcome visitors. Kain was secretly delighted to see his Ruka again, assured she would look beautiful in the white dress she had been describing eagerly to him last week.

Ichijou was content to see all his companions again, and delighted that he no longer had to bear the guilt of seeing Shiki controlled by Rido's body. Rima had woken up, scorning the assistance of the doctor and outraged at Ichijou's suggestion that she should stay in bed rather than attend the wedding. She had consented to leave Shiki resting at the Touya household – her mother had instantly called for a doctor to attend to him.

Amongst the guests, an elegant tall gentleman slipped into the crowds. He had adorned an officer's uniform (stolen, from one of the baron's house guests) and the black officer's cap covered up most of his silvery hair. It was therefore unsurprising the guards failed to recognise Kiryuu Zero, even as he handed his invitation to one of the ushers. Three _thousand_ people had entered these gates, and the guards were overwhelmed. They had never dealt with such numbers before, and could not be held accountable for their poor detecting talents.

Zero was both nervous and angry about the approaching nuptials. Again, and again, and again, he asked himself why he had ever been so foolish to think of going in the first place. Deep down he knew the answer. Until he witnessed with his own eyes, the legal bonding of love between Kaname and Yuuki, he knew he would never be able to accept it. Zero's heart still longed for Yuuki, and he knew that he could not bear to become just 'the friend' unless he saw for himself that she truly belonged to him.

But it was better to become the friend than to become nothing at all. He would not allow Kuran the satisfaction by leaving Yuuki's life forever.

Zero took his seat, and waited for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

_**The Kuran Palace**_

_The morning of the wedding_

_-_

The crowds surrounding the Kuran palace were nervous in anticipation for the arrival of the 'Lost Princess' as they had fondly named her. Somewhere, immersed in the thousands of people, stood the sister of the landlord Zero had met upon his travels. She wore a look of excitement as her fingers gripped the iron gates of the palace entrance. Unfortunately the spectators were not allowed any nearer – the temple was heavily surrounded by royal guards. The spectators had to jealously watch the guests filter past them, all secretly wishing they had been sent an invite.

The processions of the royal army made formations in the large court outside the palace entrance. It was spectacular to watch them all – hundreds of guards and thousands of people had all gathered for the single event between the two most powerful aristocrats in the country. Tiny children waved flags enthusiastically and elderly people fondly remembered the days when the palace had been filled with the hustle and bustle from the married Haruka and Juuri – they hoped their beautiful children would bring the same prosperity and host many events for their people.

'Look, there she is!' a youthful buxom blonde shouted to her giggling companion. Everyone's heads turned to see where the blonde was pointing, and the elegant royal carriage slowly drew up, lead by a pair of black stallions. The wheels were all black and picked out in gold; the main body was also pure gold with religious paintings of angels and cherubs. The royal crest was painted elegantly on the door and the intricate carvings snaked their way up the carriage. It was magnificent.

From inside, melted into the crimson cushions, the Baron fondly asked his daughter if she was ready to leave.

'Eh?' Yuuki said, tearing her eyes away from the crowd. 'I have to get out, in front of all that commotion?' she asked nervously.

'Yes my darling daughter. Unless you can perceive of another way, but I think this is probably the easiest and safest. Give your father a quick embrace!' he said joyfully, leaning forward to wrench Yuuki into his warm arms. Yuuki patted him gently on the back, slightly alarmed by the sudden attack.

'I… I, shall we go please, Baro–… I mean, father.' Yuuki said fondly. The baron nodded eagerly. The tiger leapt down to open the carriage door and the baron stepped out of the coach, before turning and offering his hand to assist Yuuki to alight from the carriage.

'Your highness.' The baron said with a coy look, as Yuuki smiled and walked down the carriage steps. She took the baron's arm as they rose up the steps of the palace before turning to face the eager crowd. The flags were being waved frantically now, and Yuuki was almost deafened by the tumultuous shouts and cheers they exhumed, and raised an elegant hand to wave, smiling kindly. This action received an even greater response from the crowd, and Yuuki stood there waving happily, until the baron whispered in her ear and they both walked inside the palace entrance together, followed by several guards.

Yori, Ruka, Tsukiko, an irritable Seiren and a happier looking Rima all clustered into the antechamber. Their white dresses looked simple yet beautiful with a wide skirt of silk organza. The only trim was organza rouleau piping, and at their necks they had all adorned milky pearls. Ruka looked the most impressive; something about her aura cast of reams of elegance and beauty, but today, even _she_ could not outshine Yuuki's appearance. Yori smiled and greeted Yuuki, who couldn't find anything to say back, so caught up in her own emotions.

Yuuki gripped the baron's arm with his fingers tightly, cutting of the blood supply and causing him to yelp slightly as they treaded across the length of red carpet that was laid out for them.

'Y-Yuuki, are you feeling okay?' the baron asked faintly.

Yuuki's mouth was set hard, as if trying not to be violently ill. She nodded fiercely, concentrating on the floor hard, as if willing it to swallow her whole.

'Look up, we are at the entrance.' The baron said gently, his pride swelling as he clasped Yuuki's shaking hand to his firm arm. They passed through the doors and approached the very back of the temple. It was a magnificant temple, red decked the halls in almost every corner with white flowers embelled upon the ancient seating. Many stone statues surrounded the guests, and huge pillars raised the height of the eighty foot ceiling. It had taken decades to built, and it still stood proud, a thousand years later.

Yuuki sighed deeply and raised her eyes, searching eagerly for the sight of her future husband, Kaname Kuran, in the crowd. Finally, she spotted him, and her countenance returned to the both tranquil and enthusiastic joy that can only be formed from an attachment to whom your heart belongs.

Kaname was magnificent in elegant clothing, which inspired jealousy amongst the men, and melting hearts amongst the women. He wore a black double breasted coat with a velvet collar and gold buttons. His muscular legs were sheathed in black pantaloons and long silk socks with buckled shoes upon which diamonds sparkled. His double breasted waistcoat was of a glistening gold satin and around his neck was a snowy white cravat with intricate folds, highlighting the whiteness of his eyes, with even more diamonds glistening there. The many military medals and other significant tokens he had been presented with had been pinned to his coat, making him appear the most powerful and commanding Yuuki had ever seen him.

But it Kaname's mahogany eyes that truly spoke volumes, holding an expression of such pride, as he stood, waiting for his true love at the alter. The orchestra had begun playing in the background, but Yuuki did not notice.

Yuuki could hardly contain her excitement and attempted to rush down the isle towards Kaname, but the firm grip of the baron prevented her from moving. The baron smiled indulgently, waiting for the bridesmaids to position themselves behind Yuuki, attempting to grasp onto the train of her dress. Ruka's eyes were filled with tears as she contentedly watched Yuuki before her, and Kain looked up at Ruka with a loving expression. _One day it will be you, Ruka… I shall make sure of it._

Kaname held his breath as he finally saw Yuuki walking down the isle towards him, smiling gently all the while. She was only twenty feet away, but to Kaname this seemed like miles, and he waited in frustration for her arrival, absorbed by her beautiful appearance. Yuuki's length dark chocolate hair was elegantly arranged, owing more to its natural beautiful wave than the intricate work of the friseur; a few curls had been coaxed to fall across her shoulder and end at her waist. Upon her head rested the spectacular tiara of sapphire and diamonds with matching earrings, and a superb set of diamond and sapphires nestled upon her white breast. Her dress was of white silk, over a silver lam slip and was trimmed with lavish Brussels lace.

The dress was beautifully wrought with magnificent flowers, embroidered up the length of the fabric, which made Yuuki appear one of singular taste and refinement. In her hands she clutched a fantastic cluster of white lilies - a symbol of majesty, wealth, pride and purity, as befitting a Kuran princess. The veil covered her face, adding a strange glow in the candlelight to the guests, making her appear ever more mysterious. The beautiful Kuran eyes sparkled with excitement as Yuuki passed her guests. Many such as the Aido's or the Touya's gaped open mouthed in wonder. Sara Shirabuki stood in the crowd, feeling like ripping her curls out in jealousy; but Yuuki did not see their stares, for she was transfixed with the vision at the end of the isle.

_(See a/n for drawing of Yuuki's dress)_

Yuuki arrived, and a teary eyed baron released her to Kaname's side before taking one of the seats. Yuuki eagerly took her place next to Kaname, and cast him a look of anticipation and excitement. Kaname could only stare back, unable to find the words, a slight lump in his throat which he had never had before. The priest was waiting for them, a sentimental elderly man who was filled with pleasure at being able to conduct such a significant event before his retirement. It was almost impossible for another royal wedding to happen during his lifetime. He stood in front of Kaname and Yuuki, and took his prayer book into his hands, smiling kindly.

'We are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of Prince Kaname Kuran and Princess Yuuki Kuran. I welcome the congregation to join me in celebration of this joyous event, of the sacred marriage between two royals under the eyes of the Lord. I wish you both God's blessing and wisdom in your marriage. But first I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now.'

A silence reigned through the temple. Zero twitched uncomfortably, gripping his hands together tightly, to prevent them from rising in the air of their own accord. The minister smiled and continued.

'If there are no objections I shall continue. The vows you are about to take are to be made in the name of God, who is judge of all and who knows all the secrets of our hearts: therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now.'

Kaname and Yuuki both remained silent and content. There were no impediments here. Yuuki cast Kaname a swift look, her lips opening slightly to form an 'O' of excitement.

'Then I shall ask the congregation to stand.' the priest said, indicating to the congregation who all rose to their foot. The noise created from three thousand people all standing at the same time was incredible. The priest turned his eyes to Kaname, who stood, tall and confident, a faint smile hovering all the while on his lips. 'Prince Kaname Kuran, will you take Princess Yuuki Kuran to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to have and to hold her, from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and worship till death do you part?''

'I will.' Kaname said clearly, his eyes sparkling with pride, as he took Yuuki's hands in his. Yuuki felt her heart flutter with happiness. Kaname was truly hers, no longer the distance prince of her dreams she had idolised… he was actually marrying her. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, lost in a daydream, and nearly tripped over out of shock when the priest spoke to her.

'And will you, Princess Yuuki Kuran, take Prince Kaname Kuran to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to have and to hold him, from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and obey till death do you part?"

'I will.' Yuuki said breathlessly. Kaname tried to resist the temptation to sweep her into his arms there and then as he saw the devoted look she gave him. His hands twitched slightly, as he attempted to control himself.

Aido walked up to the priest and placed the rings upon the priest's prayer book with a content smile upon his face - probably caused from being sat luckily next to Yori. The priest took the rings into his withered hands and then said:

'Heavenly Father, by your blessing, let this ring be to Prince Kaname Kuran and Princess Yuuki Kuran, a symbol of unending love and faithfulness, to remind them of the vow and covenant which they may have made this day; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.'

The priest passed the ring to Kaname, who took Yuuki's dainty left hand in his, and gently slipped a gold ring onto the third finger, and remained holding her hand softly.

'I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit.' he said, his eyes meeting with Yuuki's the entire time. She blushed slightly; her heart melted by the enrapturing passionate look he gave her.

Yuuki took his hand in hers, and felt the electricity run through her as she felt his cool slender fingers before sliding a ring onto his. It was ridiculous how much… sickening excitement she experienced whenever they shared the slightest touch.

"I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit" she said, smiling up into his gorgeous countenance.

The minister said loudly to the congregation, 'Then in the eyes of our Lord, Jesus Christ, I bless you both and pronounce you man and wife before this congregation as witness. You may kiss the bride.'

Kaname's hands slipped the veil over Yuuki's head showing her radiant expression clearly. She reached onto her tiptoes and leant in, as their lips met to tumultuous applause from the congregation. They reluctantly pulled away after a moment and grinned broadly at the hoards of people before them. Kaname bent his gorgeous head slightly and whispered softly into Yuuki's ear:

'I promise you, my princess, that I will love you… forever.'

* * *

_**Yuuki's Private Quarters**_

_The evening of the wedding_

_-_

Yuuki giggled impetuously as Kaname carried her across the threshold of Yuuki's private quarters in his arms. Yuuki clung to his chest, with her hands wrapped around his neck, privately extremely pleased to be in such a good position from where she could see his every gorgeous feature. She giggled further when he leant in and took her in a fierce embrace, running along the tips of her fangs with his tongue – a highly erotic action for a vampire.

Yuuki was feeling slightly tipsy from the two glasses of champagne she had felt impelled to drink when the many speeches were made at the royal breakfast, especially as most of them had complimented her. Aido, who had been Kaname's best man, had made an extremely witty one. But the ending had really touched Yuuki's heart, and made her realise how much effect the purebloods had upon the nobles.

-

'_The day Princess Yuuki re-entered our lives was a joyous day indeed. It has been an honour to be so close to her and to watch her grow into a beautiful woman.' Aido said grandly, trying to ignore the look of death that Kaname jealously cast him. 'And myself and all of Princess Yuuki's acquaintances are overfilled with happiness to finally see her bestowed upon her worthy suitor, Prince Kaname, with whom we hope she may have many children and many years of happiness.'_

_-_

'Kaname, I feel unwell…' Yuuki said uneasily, gently tweaking his arm, indicating for him to let go. He reluctantly released her lightly to the ground, causing Yuuki to totter slightly as she felt the nausea overcome her.

'I'll just… be back in a moment. Too much champagne, I think.' she muttered, allowing him to steal a chaste kiss from her gentle lips before she wandered off in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Kaname to sit at the foot of the enormous bed. Even for just a moment, Yuuki was unwilling to part from him. She felt as if their marriage legalised her complete adoration of him – there was no reason for them to live separate lives now.

Kaname sat for a long time, his head resting in his hands, looking extremely thoughtful and pensive. He was debating with his conflicting emotions as to whether to be honest with Yuuki, and risk upsetting her on their wedding night, or leave it for a while and hope she actually noticed what was happening to her. But then, Yuuki could be extremely dense when she chose to be...

It appeared he had decided it was now necessary, as when she returned from the bathroom ten minutes later, looking slightly fresher, he held out his hands invitingly and she skipped across to him, and slipped her hands in his. Kaname still sat on the bed, clasping her hands firmly, whilst looking up to watch Yuuki's reaction to his news.

'Yuuki… I have something to tell you which I have been keeping to myself for the past weekdue to not wishing to cause you any more anxiety than the wedding has already caused… I only found out a week ago, but I think it's time to tell you.' he began slowly, toying with the right words to use. 'It is not necessarily good or bad news… it all depends, on how you feel…'

Yuuki started, terrified for what he was about to say. 'W-what… what is it?' she asked nervously. 'If it's about Shiki being ill for so long, I already know… it is not hard to tell from Rima's face how unhappy she is.'

'No…' said Kaname slowly. 'Something else, much more important. I am surprised you don't already realise what it is. Perhaps your vampire senses have not reached their full intensity yet. As a vampire I can hear every sound, feel every breath… I have known for a while…' He drifted off and smiled before he held Yuuki's hands to her stomach under his, looking up into her curious countenance. 'Can you not hear it?' he asked gently. 'The sound of a tiny heartbeat?'

'A… h-heartbeat?' Yuuki said in a bewildered tone, her mouth hanging open as realization struck her. 'You mean… you mean I'm…' she stammered, unable to finish the sentence, staring at her stomach with a mixture of confusion and terror. Kaname took her hands in his, and the intensity of his tender stare made Yuuki blush.

'Yuuki… you are carrying our child. The future heir of the Kuran throne.' Kaname said, with a faint pride sounding in his gentle voice. He leant in to rest his head lightly upon Yuuki's stomach. 'I can hear our child's heart beating. Every single beat.' He whispered. Yuuki's hands instinctively went to her husband and she entwined her fingers in his silky hair, caressingly.

'But… I mean, aren't I a little young?' Yuuki said in a nervous voice, bewildered by the turn of events. 'I don't know if...'

Kaname drew his head away to look at her again, and pulled her onto his lap he was holding her in his arms on the bed.

'I was worried you would think so…' Kaname said, almost sadly. 'But once the child is born it will naturally have a wet nurse, and a governess or tutor, and a host of doting servants… You shall not have to worry about caring for the child if you do not wish too; nobody expects a royal to take more than a polite interest in their offspring.'

Kaname's face flickered with grief for a split second as he saw Yuuki's worried eyes. 'Please, _please_, don't allow this to cause you unhappiness; I'm sure I can arrange so that–'

'Kaname!' Yuuki expostulated, a wry smile on her face. 'I'm not unhappy at all!'

'You're not?'

'No, of course not! I am just worried that I am too young to be a good mother… I do not want to be considered a bad mother by anybody.' she said, swivelling positions so she was sitting on his legs, facing him, holding his face in her small hands. 'If I am to be _completely _honest, I have… I have always wanted to bear onii-sama's children.' she said in a shy voice, blushing rosily.

Kaname sighed with relief, grinning, making him look like a youthful schoolboy who had avoided severe punishment from the headteacher.

'I'm so relieved.' he said seriously.

'I'm going to be a mother...' said Yuuki in a strange tone.

'You're going to bear my child.' Kaname said lovingly.

Suddenly, Kaname seized Yuuki in his embrace, making her topple on the bed underneath him and causing her to squeal loudly.

'Kaname!' she said, in a reproving way.

'Well, Mrs Kuran…' Yuuki giggled with pleasure to hear herself called that. 'Seeing as it's our wedding night…' he said, mischievously into Yuuki's ear.

Yuuki gave a look of complete innocence.

'Yes, Kaname-oniisama, it is indeed our wedding night. What of it?' she asked with an impish look, laughing at the slight surprise on Kaname's countenance. Yuuki danced two of her fingers along the curve of his back, and Kaname let out a deep yearning growl.

'Kaname has little patience, no?' she said teasingly, trailing her other hand down his chest, undoing the buttons, one by one, and showing no signs of stopping just there. Kaname moaned slightly, the fire burning in his eyes, partly from amusement at his Yuuki's teasing and partly from pure lust.

'Well, Kaname, if you are _so_ persistent, I suppose I _should _indulge you…' Yuuki whispered in a playful voice, brushing her lips across his neck.

-

Kaname needed no further encouragement.

* * *

A/N: Yay! They're marrrieeeedd, and they're going to have a baaaabbyyyyy _*is living out all her vampire knight fantasies through fanfiction! :D*  
_I drew a quick drawing of Yuuki's dress, this is the link (split into parts so it shows up - **just copy each bit and remove the spaces**):

http://  
vampiremaddy.  
deviantart  
.com  
/art/Yuuki-s-Wedding-Dress-105624296

if it was useful, I would love it if you told me here ;] I thought you guys might enjoy a vision of what I envisioned about you envisioning… haha complicated.  
Thank you, I hope you enjoyed that chapter !

Please review :)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Just had a disgusting thought, do vampires prefer making love when the woman's on her period? I mean it _is_ blood. Haha.

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful anonymous reviewers: Tainy^^, kittypride and enii-mi !

* * *

Installed Household = Okay, so here I'm going to _attempt _to briefly explain the **royal** **household**. But it is very, very complicated so I'm going to simplify it. Plus, it changed throughout the years.

The **queen consort** (Yuuki in the future) or regnant had **ladies/women of the bedchamber** and this number could range from four to about eight. Ruka, Seiren, Rima and Yori make my ladies of the bedchamber. They were often referred to as '**ladies in waiting'** during speech. Ladies of the bedchamber were usually married, but I shall forgo this as to include both Maids of the court and Ladies of the bedchamber is too complicated.  
**The King** (Kaname in the future) had **Lords of the bedchamber.** Again, this number ranges from four to eight. They had to assist the king in dressing, granting access to the king's private quarters etc. Ichijou, Aido, Kain and Shiki fulfil these roles.

The ladies and lords of the bedchamber were **not servants** – they were almost always ranked above the title of Earl. They were like companions, almost.

* * *

Improper action = I'm not sure if I've told you before, but a single woman would never be in the company of a single man alone. To _visit_ a man alone (even if you're married) would have 'clandestine' implications besides being monstrously improper.

Increasing = they didn't use the word pregnant. '_Delicate condition'_ and _'increasing'_ or '_expanding' _or '_with child'_ or '_bearing his child'_ and _'expecting'_ were the most popular ;}

Fit of the blue devils = sad, depressed, in poor spirits.

Not a feather to fly with = no money, absolutely broke.

Ivory-turner = Someone who cheats at cards or dice.

Flushed with funds = has plenty of ready money

In dun territory = in debt

* * *

**A guest chamber, Kuran palace**

_Wednesday afternoon_

_-_

'Shiki-san, how are you feeling?' one of the palace servants asked him nervously. 'May I… may I bring you the broth Touya-san prepared for you earlier by her own hand? Broth is very good for the health according to Saito-sensei.'

'Broth?' Shiki's muffled voice called from the cushions weakly. 'Rima, and broth?' he said again, slightly horrified. 'Bring her here.' He demanded to the servant, feeling a dizzy resolution at Rima trying to nastily inflict her cooking upon him.

'B-but… your private quarters…' the servant said nervously, worried to allow a young female to travel unaccompanied into a bachelor's apartments, when his highness, Prince Kaname, was currently residing in the palace, and possessed the uncanny habit of appearing instantly whenever a commotion was caused.

'Do I _look_ like I have the energy to attempt any improper action?' Shiki said weakly, trying not to laugh at the thought of moving.

'No I didn't mean, that…' the servant said desperately, terrified to offend his master's guest.

'Just go, man, and quickly.' Shiki said irritably. The servant nodded, and rushed off from the room frantically trying to discover Rima Touya's current whereabouts in the palace. One of the passing maids informed him that her highness had gone for an airing in the grounds with Touya-san and Wakaba-san. This was troublesome news for the servant, as the Kuran palace was enormous, and it could occasionally take up to twenty minutes to discover a valuable passageway or staircase that would lead him to the grounds. When the palace had been built, the servants had naturally had their own dark passageways built to enable them to travel between the royal rooms without being seen by any of the guests. Servants, excluding the footmen, butlers and lackeys, were to serve their masters, and not be seen.

Not much after the half past of the hour a breathless Rima, dressed in a dress of green gauze with dark green velvet ribbons in her hair, was escorted into Shiki's bedroom, and was relieved to see he had ordained to toss on a dressing gown, making him at least decent. She waited patiently for the servant to reluctantly leave, before she burst into speech, collapsing onto the bed next to him with a heavy sigh.

'Gosh, this palace is so ridiculously large, and you _must _have the bedroom furthest away from the gardens, mustn't you…' she paused. 'I say, Shiki, what do you mean by refusing my broth?' she asked with a slight twinkle in her eye, rolling onto her side to look at him. Shiki raised his eyebrows incredulously at Rima's question, and she spoke again, this time with a false air of innocence. 'Mama has often told me I make it very well.'

'Whenever I feel like infecting myself with the plague, _then_ I shall drink it.' Shiki said with a mischievous smirk, tweaking one of Rima's curls with his fingers. She laughed lightly, pleased to be able to make Shiki happy once more. The horrors that she met in Ichiou's mansion were not quickly forgotten, and the scars that revealed the truth to anyone still lingered upon her body.

Shiki felt an immense guilt when he saw the cuts upon Rima's pretty arms, and felt even more anger towards his so-called father. Indeed, it was no great thing to be born the son of a pureblood when the pureblood was so wreckless and cruel in his doings.

Shiki's brow had furrowed deep in thought, but when he saw Rima's curious expression he smiled cheerfully and gave her a little nudge to try to improve her sombre mood.

'Now, then, Rima… where is this broth you speak of so fondly?'

* * *

**The gardens, Kuran palace**

_Wednesday evening_

_-_

Kaname Kuran, returning from the palace stables after a lengthy parliamentary meeting, was pleased to be allowed to return home to his wife at the Kuran palace. He still was momentarily stunned when he called Yuuki his 'wife' in his head; that advancement in their relationship had seemed impossible just a year ago. It was incredible to him how he had travelled from being her mere 'sempai' to her beloved husband in the space of just half a year. Their marriage, just one week old, still rang clear in his head. However, Kaname had decided that now he was safely married, and Yuuki was expecting, this was the time to absolve them both of any danger from others would be now. Yes, it was finally time to destroy the man who had haunted his Yuuki's dreams since her childhood and reap revenge upon him.

Ichijou, resplendent in a light blue flowered waistcoat and silver coat, was wandering out from the palace and was extremely surprised to see Kaname walking up towards the entrance, wearing a heavily concentrated look, which lightened slightly when he saw Ichijou.

'G-good evening, Kaname-sama!' Ichijou stammered, adjusting his cravat so it was rigidly straight. For some reason Ichijou always felt uncomfortable if just one pin was out of place when he spoke to Kaname. Kaname always appeared so rigorously dressed; magnificent and also superior to all. Ichijou did not know how he did it – Ichijou's own tailor, Weston, lovingly made his clothes to perfection so Ichijou looked divine and handsome - and so he did… that is, until Kaname entered the room and cast Ichijou and all others into the shade.

'Ah, Ichijou. This is the first time I have had the chance to talk since the wedding. How pleased I am that you can finally return to my household; I think you have been sorely missed by many members, including Yuuki.'

'I am pleased to be back, Kaname-sama.' Ichijou said meaningfully. Kaname nodded slightly, and walked past Ichijou in the direction of the entrance hall. However, he paused, but did not turn his head. Instead he spoke in a clear voice, intended to put Ichijou upon his guard.

'I have had the good nature to stumble upon the Ichijou manor your grandfather resides in.' Ichijou's eyes widened in shock at what horrific actions Kaname might have taken there. 'Certain… actions… have been made by my self in order to gratify Rido's wishes. I believe Ichiru is attending to him now.' Kaname said softly, skilfully weaving in the information he needed to transfer to Ichijou's confused mind.

'You mean he's–' Ichijou stammered, completely bewildered. 'But… why? Why did you not choose to… end that path for Rido?'

'I could not.' Kaname said simply. 'I may destroy his venomous body into thousands of pieces but I may never deliver the final blow. That, my dear Ichijou, is a task we must leave to a knight of greater opportunity.'

'I do not follow your cryptic meaning.' Ichijou said. 'You are the most powerful pureblood in the country. Why would you choose to return him to his original form?'

'But I am also the original ancestor, Ichijou.' Ichijou blinked in confusion, and Kaname sighed heavily as he attempted to explain briefly. 'I was resurrected by Prince Rido, and that makes me sub-ordinate to only him. I may never truly destroy Rido Kuran, a circumstance which has caused me much irritation.' Ichijou opened his mouth to say something, but could not find the words; he did not understand Kaname's meaning. The original ancestor? It seemed incredible to suppose Kaname could be such a thing… it seemed a trifle smoky to Ichijou who briefly considered Kaname might be turning into a curst rum touch. However, this instinct was quickly removed – Kaname had always been coherent and incredibly intelligent, and could arrange his allies and enemies to admiration.

Kaname's lips twitched as he saw Ichijou's face squinting in deep concentration as he tried to fathom Kaname's confession.

'It is a laborious tale to tell, Ichijou, I shall inform you of it sometime. Today, however, is not the day. I must return to Yuuki, she will be growing anxious for my return.'

With this, Kaname left Ichijou drifting on the spot, and continued to travel towards the entrance hall, deep in thought upon how to approach his next move. He walked into the entrance hall and paused by the footman to strip himself of his black driving coat of many capes. Kaname sighed heavily, as he also removed his gloves and hat, thrusting them into the servants' hands without as much as a glance at them. The servants nervously caught these garments, terrified to offend their majesty when he appeared so dark; a royal in a foul mood was a sight not to be pleased with – whenever the Japanese royals were angered they seemed to have a kind of strange ability to make all the glass and china in the palace break. The servants were puzzled by it, and assumed it was a message from the gods not to offend their majesties.

'Kaname!' Yuuki called to him from the top of the elegant grand staircase in the grand entrance hall where upon she could be seen clinging to the railings as she waited for him. Kaname's face wore a dark look which slightly frightened Yuuki, and so she was relieved when he noticed her calls, looked up and held his arms out to her with a soft smile breaking onto his face, as he beheld her pretty appearance. Yuuki was indeed looking lovely, adorned in a dress of white silk with a green sash about the waist and a beautiful set of pearls clasped around her neck – yet another lavish gift from Kaname.

'Come, Yuuki.' he commanded, holding out his hands. She gracefully sprinted down the stairs, taking two at a time. She collided eagerly with his lean frame and frantically slipped her hands around his torso, inhaling in the luscious scent of his skin as she melted in his warmth. They both sighed heavily out in unison as they relaxed in each others company and Yuuki felt her heart beat increase.

'My gentle, sweet Yuuki…' Kaname whispered passionately, and Yuuki blushed as his arms slipped around the curve of her waist, holding her to him. She stammered something incoherent, and drew away, before turning her large innocent eyes upon his dark sensual ones.

'You have been gone for the entire day. I was beginning to despair of you, and I have felt so unstable today, my body was not behaving well. It was not kind of you at all to leave.' she said, in a reproving voice with a pout.

'Alas, poor Yuuki, coping with her bodies demands.' Kaname cooed into her ear with a smirk, lighting touching Yuuki's stomach with one hand. 'But council duties call, my little one, and unfortunately they cannot be ignored; however much I desire their abolition.'

'I know… I understand that men have such business they must keep involved with. I still grow anxious and desperate for your return.' Yuuki said unhappily, not mentioning the fact she had actually thrown a teacup at Aido when he had asked her what she was doing, sitting on the staircase waiting for Kaname. Yuuki's increasing was turning her usually gentle mood slightly sour – she had been in a fit of the blue-devils today with Kaname's absence.

'But, Kaname, you have yet to meet your newly installed household. They will be so pleased to see you as they have also been anticipating your arrival; even Aido, who professed much joy to be reunited with all his companions under your order.'

'The offices of Aidou have been sorely missed.' Kaname muttered sarcastically, rhythmically running a strand of Yuuki's hair between his fingers. 'How dearly I have missed the days where I had the wondrous chance of daily converse with him. I would much rather retire instantly.' Yuuki laughed slightly; Kaname never seemed to have a kind word for Aido who had the regular habit of falling into the slums when he committed fatal errors under his idol's watchful eyes.

'Yes, I don't think Aido liked me throwing a teacup at him.' Kaname's eyebrows raised as Yuuki innocently added: 'You too are affectionate of him really, though.' she whispered into his ear, before kissing him fondly.

'You may think that, if it gives you comfort.' murmured Kaname lowly; his cheeks had tinged a slight pink from Yuuki's kiss. He broke off his thoughts and smiled. 'Come now; let us go greet our household then, darling. If it will please you so, we shall perform our duty; even if it is a wearisome one.'

Yuuki nodded eagerly, and clasped onto the arm Kaname held out to her with both her tiny hands and dragged him off towards the gold drawing room with a content smile upon her sweet countenance.

* * *

**Gold drawing room, Kuran palace**

_Wednesday evening_

-

Kaname entered the gold drawing room with Yuuki on his arm, ready to tell the night class of several pieces of news, involving both Yuuki and Rido Kuran. The stages had been set in motion, and Kaname would have to act carefully in order to prevent any mishap. However, his eyebrows lifted slightly as he saw his household all engaged in standing around card table bickering heavily. Aido was sulking on the sofa, a cushion clutched over his blonde locks. Yori, he saw, looked nonchalent and didn't appear to even notice Aido's moans. The others, Rima, Ruka, Kain, Ichijou and even Seiren were fighting over cards and a vast collection of odd coins.

'What, may I ask, is all that wealth?' He asked in an amused tone, indicating the various coins that were strewn across the table. They all looked up in horror when they heard him announce his arrival with a slight cough, dropped the cards they were holding, and turned to face him nervously.

'Ah, that is, it's my winnings Kaname-sama.' Ruka said shakily, kicking Kain underneath the table so he would support her. Kain however, seemed to be more concerned with the fact she had swiped ten shillings from him, than defending his beloved as he usually did. (a/n: Japanese money in 1800, help? I do not understand money in the Edo period at all!)

'No, it isn't yours!' Ichijou said outrageously. '_I'll_ tell you what happened, Kaname-sama...'

'I don't know if I even wish to know.' Kaname said heavily.

-

_-- flashback --_

_-_

Just one hour previous, Ruka, Aido, Kain and Rima had all been sitting around the card table whilst Seiren and Ichijou watched from behind them with curious expressions as the game delved further. Yori was absorbed in reading, and Shiki was still resting in his bed. For the past three hands, Ruka had been clearly winning, much to the disapproval of Aido, and a sombre Ichijou watched the development of the game interestedly. Ruka announced a flush, and Kain, Aido and Rima threw their cards to the table sulkily as Ruka collected her winnings. However, it seemed Aido had clearly had enough.

'No, Ruka, I bet _you_ fiddled the cards! You're intentionally trying to leave me with not a feather to fly with!' he said crossly, standing up from the table.

'It's all a hum. I've behaved quite properly, and you have no right to accuse me of such things.' Ruka said lightly, intentionally counting her winnings in front of him.

'Curst ivory turner! You have been bamboozling me from the start of this entire charade!' Aido said grumpily, giving Ruka an evil stare, looking almost quite threatening. Yori decided it was time to stop before this situation got out of hands; she leapt up from the chair where she had been calmly perusing one of the latest romance novels to stand next to Aido with a warning expression on her face.

'Aido-sempai, (she unfortunately had not revealed her relationship with Aido to the rest of the household), stop behaving in this ridiculous way!' she said, forcing him to turn his attention upon her tiny frame. 'Ruka-chan has clearly been lucky and become flushed with funds in the game, and there is no reason to be childish just because you are in dun territory in one sitting.' She said in a reproving voice, her hands resting on her slim hips. Aido opened his mouth to argue, but gulped when he saw Yori's expression, and calmly sat down on the sofa muttering: '…Sorry, Ruka-chan.'

Kain turned to stare at Yori with a disbelieving expression on his face, as Ruka grinned wickedly and flashed Yori an appreciative smile. Kain was completely confused, and gave Yori a surprised look.

'Wakaba-san, if you don't mind me asking - how on earth do you manage to control Aido-kun so readily? I have known him for decades, and anything approaching submission from him is unheard of. The only person he ever obeys is Kaname-sama, or Yuuki-sama in order to please the aforementioned.'

'Oh yes.' She answered lightly. 'He is quite easy to manage, if – if one only knows the way.'

Kain allowed his mouth to drop open slightly. 'His parents would be pleased to meet such a worthy young woman.' Yori's smile twisted uncomfortably as she tried to pretend that Aido's parents' view of Yori would be kindly.

Aido scowled at the pair of them. 'I wish you would stop talking about me in such a ridiculous manner! I am quite capable of managing myself, thank you, Yori-chan…' he said angrily, but added hastily when he noticed Yori's eyes lift superciliously: '...but not that I don't take a great pleasure in hearing your opinion!'. Yori raised the book to her face again and continued reading her novel, as if they had merely been discussing the weather.

'As you please, Aido-sempai. Forget I mentioned anything…' she said in a light voice, hiding her smile behind the pages of her novel.

Aido howled and sprawled out on the sofa, using a cushion to clutch over his head from the various persons who were staring at him curiously. _Damned Yori, making me act like a fool in front of everyone. Curst it, why can she have such control over me?_

'Hey, Ruka, you _were_ cheating!' said Ichijou loudly as he stared at her cards with a disapproving look.

'I was not!' said Ruka angrily, hastily sweeping her winnings into her lap and looking longingly at the door, assessing the distance.

Therein, began the bickering.

-

-

* * *

A/N: I'm having issues with how to write the Rido sequence in my story, I would** love** if you could answer my vote. Feel free to add any additional info about things to include.

**1)** I write it following the manga as accurately as possible, following all the events that happened, in as much order as I can.

**2)** I do a much briefer destruction of Rido, abbreviating it to a chapter or two. Yuuki sent to country, meets Zero. They then argue, reconcile as friends, then kill Rido together, etc. (I.e. I basically skip the rampage in the cross academy and focus on the main battle)

**3)** Zero returns to the palace, to reveal he has committed the dirty deed of destroying Rido, begs for Yuuki's forgiveness. But, he then discovers her pregnancy to his horror…

-

Please review and vote :]


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry, Sorry. I've had a major writers block. I am still a bit muddled on how I'm going to write this, so bear with me. But your _wonderful _information is so absolutely helpful *huggles all*  
Seriously, so many of you have _**such** _good ideas. Really sorry I couldn't personally reply, I have been so busy with school. I feel shamelessly guilty now, as I really do treasure you!

* * *

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers in general: Alyzzahp, ToyaxZero, Kahuna-sama, 0simplyemma0, xXBleeding RoseXx, JuuriSama, Ashlyn Darke, Ai Ai Arisusa, a and n, bowser956, yuenying848, Claudia, Sagakure, Tainy^^, -HeavenIntensity., Dolphin River and kittypride.**

* * *

Okay, so the votes are in, and option three won ^^

Results:

1) = 3 Votes  
2) = 5 Votes  
**3) = 9 Votes** (A&N _do_ count as two people :D)

I will try to combine aspects of two and one however, some of you gave some fab ideas *runs to plotline eagerly* It will probably get a bit angsty soon. By the way, Yuuki's baby is about 14 weeks old – and therefore is pretty obvious now. (Although the night class don't know.... yet...)

* * *

Piquet = Traditional card trick game for two people. Fashionable with the upper class, although not really played today.

* * *

**Blue Drawing Room, Kuran Palace**

_Monday Evening_

-

The royal household were all in attendance in the large formal grand blue drawing room, directly connected to the music room. The huge white doors with gold gild between the rooms had been left ajar and a slight breeze drifted through. Yuuki and Ruka were both occupying a sofa, whilst Ichijou sat in a nearby armchair and Kain and Aido sat in the larger sofa opposite. Rima and Shiki were playing piquet at a small mahogany table whilst Seiren and Yori strolled around the room.

Kaname was sitting at the elegant writing desk, composing a letter, his back facing the silent others. The only sound that could be heard was the faint scratching his quill as it glided across the paper.

Ichijou yawned loudly, sprawling his legs out in front of him, sinking his chin into his cravat, the boredom evident on his face. The others seemed indisposed to save him from his boredom, and were clearly also suffering. Suddenly, Ichijou's eyes lit up and he turned to his left to speak to Yuuki, who was absentmindedly poking her stomach, much to the confusion of Ruka, who shot disapproving glances back. Ruka couldn't help but notice Yuuki's stomach seemed fairly bloated – perhaps Ruka needed to advise Yuuki to restrict the toast she consumed. As Ruka's grandparents had reminded her daily, gluttony was a sin.

'Yuuki-sama, could I listen to you play? It would lighten the dreary mood; I was telling Kain the other day, there is nothing as wonderful as music played by a _beautiful_ talented female.' Ichijou asked eagerly. The sound of the scratching quill suddenly stopped.

'Ah! Ichijou-kun… I don't play very well I'm afraid.' Yuuki said with a blush, looking at him nervously.

'I'm sure you play wonderfully. In fact, I insist upon hearing you now, you have made me quite determined.' he said, tucking her arm into his and leading her towards the grand piano, almost pushing her onto the red velvet stool. She sighed, and reluctantly sat down at the keys.

'See, Yuuki-sama, you already look so perfect behind the piano. You must have been born to delight us with your many talents.' Yuuki giggled, and gave Ichijou a gentle elbow. 'Would you like me to fetch you some music?' Ichijou asked.

'No, that is fine; I play from memory and therefore ask you to forget my deficiencies.' Yuuki said sweetly. Ichijou sat next to her on the stool, leaning in close as he interestedly watched her begin to play.

Kaname replaced the quill and leant back in his chair, a frown coming across his face as he listened to the flutter of notes that poured through the music room to fill the drawing room. Yuuki played prettily, with no exceptional talent, but she looked so beautiful and sweet as she sat at the piano with a gentle smile upon her face that it was not surprising that the occupants of the drawing room greeted the ending of her song with enthusiastic applause. Yuuki, harmlessly quickly allow Ichijou to give her a fondly embrace. She looked up from the piano, and saw Kaname standing before her, wearing a reserved look. The aura he omitted was very terrifying, and Yuuki was a little bewildered by it.

'Yuuki. Come with me.' he said, casting Ichijou a dark look. Ichijou gulped, and scratched his head with an awkward laugh. Yuuki stood up, slightly confused, and allowed Kaname to protectively slip his arm around her waist and walk out with her, not uttering one word to any other member of the room. The night class _tried_ to pretend that Kaname wasn't displaying signs of extreme jealousy and that he was merely going for an airing with his sister in the gardens, or some such other pleasant pastime. However, Aido found it impossible to keep up the pretence.

'_Well!' _he said in a surprised voice, both eyebrows now raised. 'What on earth was all that about?'

-

* * *

**Yuuki's Bedchamber, Kuran Palace**

_Monday Evening_

-

'What is the matter, onii-sama?' Yuuki asked him curiously, as he silently collapsed onto the bed, the letter downstairs lying forgotten. 'You seem… distant.' she said in a puzzled tone.

'It is nothing of any importance.' Kaname said softly.

Yuuki held one finger to her mouth as she pondered the reason. 'No, there is definitely something the matter. I shall not rest until I find it out.' Yuuki said pointedly, her hands resting on her stomach.

Kaname sighed heavily, stretching his lengthy limbs. 'It is merely… I wish you were not _so _amiable with our acquaintances.' he said lightly.

'Amiable? What is wrong with coming fast friends with my ladies in waiting?' she asked innocently. 'I thought that's what I was _supposed_ to do as the mistress of the house…'

'No, not the _ladies_…' he said awkwardly. 'I was referring to the… gentlemen…' he muttered in a small voice, using one arm to cover his eyes from Yuuki's incredulous expression. He lay there, praying she would not detect the green monster within him, praying that she would not realise how much effort it had cost him not to instantly murder Ichijou when he saw the way the pair of them laughed and played together at that damned piano. Kaname felt his breathing become ragged at the mere _thought_ of Yuuki bestowing her charms upon another man besides him.

Yuuki's mouth opened slightly as the insinuation of his words gradually dawned upon her. 'So you are jealous!' she said gleefully.

'I am… not…' he mumbled, although he knew he had already lost, the excitement was too evident on her face.

'You are! I made onii-sama jealous!' she continued in a joyful voice, so uncontrollably pleased at her effect upon him as she skipped about the room in a childish way. Kaname could not resist sitting up to watch her circles across the room with an arched brow, as he perceived his youthful, beautiful wife and wondered at it. To think, that she was to be a mother, both excited and terrified him.

Yuuki finished her movements and she lightly crawled onto the bed before sitting in his lap. 'I love Kaname, and only him.' He sighed in relief and melted into her petite frame, resting his head upon the soft flesh of her chest as one hand gently held the developing bump that was now becoming obvious, feeling the same familiar pride swamp his being. Kaname stopped, as he felt Yuuki tense underneath him and looked up to see her rigid face with her jaw set hard as she tried to keep concentration.

'Yuuki…?' he asked, already knowing why she felt so uncomfortable. Yuuki murmured something, and her eyes began to fill with tears as the pain began to become unbearable. 'It's fine; I know what you wish to do. The child will be demanding it from you and this will only continue to become worse as we progress… 'Don't be ashamed…' he whispered.

Yuuki turned her wide mahogany eyes upon his gentle devoted face and whispered:

'But, Kaname, it has only been two days since the last time.' she said urgently, 'I don't wish to harm you…' she broke off as Kaname intentionally loosely removed the cravat around his neck and exposed the skin of his soft cream neck. Yuuki could not resist the sight of the blood she visualised the dark streams of blood spilling from his neck, and leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 'Sorry…' she whispered before she sank her fangs into his skin, piercing deeply as she began to drink the luscious flow of pleasure that melted through her. Minutes later, when she felt relief sweep through her as she was released from her desires, she withdrew her fangs and shyly kissed Kaname's wounds, as if to cure the splutters of blood that dripped from his neck.

Kaname finally decided to cure himself of the anxiety that had thumped through him since the drawing room, and he closed his eyes before asking softly: 'Why did you play Kiryuu-kun's song?'  
Yuuki coughed and gulped as her mouth opened wide in horror. 'How… H-how did y–'

'–It is not difficult to be aware of these things. He has played it for you many times, even twice upon on the occasions whence I was present.' She stared with wide eyes, she did remember Kaname being there, but she was _six_, that was _ten years_ ago! Kaname saw her confusion and added wistfully: 'I remember every moment I have ever spent with you, Yuuki. Are his affections so desired even after such a long time?'

Yuuki blushed, and lowered her face. 'I… I do not desire him. You know that.' Kaname closed his eyes in defeat. Yes, he knew Yuuki felt no lust for Zero, but that did not help him contain his hatred for Kiryuu. She still longed for him, but it was merely in a platonic way. However, that did not eradicate the pain from his heart. 'It's just… it's a beautiful song. It means nothing particular.' she lied quickly.

Kaname nodded, as if he accepted this, and rolled back so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his posture rigid as he retired to his business-like manner with the uncomfortable news he was about to break.

'I have something unfortunate to share with you, Yuuki. I shall be sending you to the Cross manor tomorrow.'

Yuuki gasped and stared at him with horror upon her face.

'What… _why?_' she asked desperately, taking his face in her hands. 'What have I done?'

Kaname withdrew her hands and held them to his chest. 'You have done nothing. I must protect you as I see correct and proper. Prince Rido threatens us with his presence, and I cannot follow him when I do not know of your whereabouts. I shall escort you to the manor myself. It is a three day journey, and we shall have to rest for two nights at Moriya and Jōsō. Then I shall return to the palace, wherein the wearisome task shall be fulfilled, but I have to seek my knight and other players to complete the long dragged out game.' he paused, the unemotional expression leaving his face. 'We will not be parted much above two months at most.' he added more kindly.

'_Two_ _months_?' Yuuki echoed, with a look of shock on her face, looking at Kaname as if hoping to see the mistake. 'No.' she said in a flat voice. 'Rido Kuran is dangerous, and I cannot leave.'

'You don't have a choice in the matter.' Kaname said softly, stroking her hair with one hand. 'I will force you to go if I have to. The night class do not need your protection as much as I need you.'

'No! I shall not leave the others alone; I will protect them with my own life if necessary! I have already lost Zero, and I shall not lose my other companions and allow them to suffer the same fate.' Kaname flinched at the sound of Zero's name being spoken. 'It is outrageous for you to think I would concede to such a thing!'

'It is outrageous to suppose you would do my bidding, is it?' Kaname laughed, but the laugh did not meet his eyes. 'Ha! How foolish of me to expect you would listen to me.' he said, as if there was some cryptic meaning to his words.

'Don't laugh at me!' Yuuki said in a hurt tone, anger beginning to seep through her body. 'You cannot force me!'

Kaname took Yuuki by the shoulders and twisted her round to face the mirror before them. He closed her hands over her stomach underneath his and watched their expressions in the mirror, a sadness glimmering in his eyes.

'I have to protect you and my heir with all my life. If I have to behave this way in order to do it, by God I shall!' Yuuki's bottom lip quivered and she bit hard to prevent the tears that filled her eyes from dripping onto her cheeks. Her heart was torn between the desire to kiss away Kaname's anger and the rage she felt from his treatment of her as a possession. In the end, it seemed her own rage temporarily won.

'No! You shall not!' Yuuki said angrily, breaking herself from his hold. 'I am not here purely to do your bidding! How can you think you can treat me this way? You are cruel, unfair... and, well... and you are completely _heartless_!' Yuuki uttered angrily.

Yuuki gulped when she finished her sentence, and knew she had gone too far. A pregnant silence had ensued in the room. Kaname did not speak for a moment, as he allowed her words to sink in.

'It needed only that…' said Kaname, a sad smile twisting at the corners of his mouth. 'Your anger has now allowed me to see your _true_ opinion of my character, I thank you, madam. You shall go to Cross manor tomorrow morning, even if it means I have to forcibly drag you there in your nightclothes.' He turned towards the door, and twisted the doorknob, holding it in one hand. He spoke his next words with his back turned to Yuuki so she could not see his devestated expression, which would have betrayed the seemingly sounding cruelty of his voice.

When he spoke, Kaname's voice was cold, and his tone was level and harsh. 'However strong your hatred of me is, madam, the fact remains that you are my wife and you must do as I bid. I have...' he briefly shut his eyes to regain control of his voice. 'I have never done anything to intentionally hurt you. It is unfortunate you believe it so, but your hatred and tears shall not change my mind about Cross Manor. I shall hand you into your carriage tomorrow morning. Good night.'

The door closed shut behind Yuuki and she flung herself onto her bed, shock and confusion swamping her as she tried to absorb the events of the past hour and the tragedy of her current situation. To Yuuki, it seemed that now she and Kaname were irrevocably parted. She could never forgive him for behaving towards her with such cruelty and lack of consideration for her feelings, and she was sure he could never forgive her for the harshness of her words.

Kaname had even called her, '_Mada_m!'. Kaname had always disregarded formalities when speaking to her, and always called her 'Yuuki' or other affectionate names. '_Madam!'_ The mere mention of it was enough to make Yuuki angrily batter the pillow. She made a sort of gesture, as if to pull her words back, but it was useless. The damage was done. In Yuuki's eyes, neither could forgive the other and her marriage was destroyed forever.

Yuuki scrambled underneath the sheets of her bed, pulling the curtains shut, and slumped into the pillows, allowing herself to indulge in her misery in the seclusion of her bedchamber as uncontrollable tears rolled silently down her cheeks.

-

-

-

* * *

I really need to slow down on the KanamexYuuki scenes. I write too many ^^  
Okay, so Yuuki is overreacting slightly, thinking her marriage is forever _dooooommeeed_. But, people who are strongly in love do tend to have nastier arguments. The opposite of love is not hate – that's why divorces get so unpleasant...

Anyhoo, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed that!  
Please review :D


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'm so very sorry for the length in updating. It's been christmas, and I've been busy. Hope you all had a good christmas! What did you all get?  
Again, more apologies, this chapter will be very boring but I was desperate to get something out, feeling the guilt to be honest.  
But it will get much more exciting next chapter, promise.

* * *

Tiger = A boy employed as a cute groom to ride on the back of a curricle or other small carriage, and assist with the horses, alighting etc. Tigers wore yellow and black striped waistcoats – hence the name 'tiger'.

Explained above = this isn't a phrase, just a lifestyle to point out. When men visited, the women usually picked up something like needlework, or a book; something to make them look busy and housewifely. I'm not really sure why they did, but I think it's just to portray the sexist image of a stay-at-home-pleasantly-contentedly-working wife to the masculin and do-sod-all husband.  
It's in Sense and Sensibility if you ever read it. And some other contemporary novels you are very unlikely to have read... I mean, I have to buy them from antique book dealers to get copies of some of mine.

Confinement = I get a little bit confused about this, because they didn't really mention babies much in regency novels (just like they hardly mentioned sex) but the general thing i can get is around seven-ish months aristocratic women were carried to country estates to give birth to their children in the privacy of their own home. A doctor would be there, obviously, to check up on the baby, and it would be delivered by a midwife. Confinement means basically, not leaving the house. It must have been awfully boring, ne?

* * *

**Upon the road to Cross Manor**

_Monday morning_

_-_

Yuuki tossed and turned in the carriage, making vain attempts to get herself comfortable but it was no use; she could not escape the miserable thoughts that flooded through her mind. Yuuki's personal maid, Yuzuru, was also sitting in the carriage along with Sayori Wakaba. Unfortunately for Yuuki, it would be completely unheard of for her to reside alone, especially when it was not within the safe confinements of the Kuran palace. Kaname had reluctantly agreed with Yori's suggestion to allow Yori to accompany her alone, but only due to the fact the Touya country mansion was only an hour's ride away, and Mizuki had agreed to retire from town life whilst her mistress was in the country. She, one of the most sociable women in the country, simply told the disbelieving aristocrats that she was tired of town, and pined for the quiet landscapes and fresh country air. Lord Touya had difficulty stopping his quivering lips from bursting into laughter.

Despite his mirth, Touya had naturally complied, satisfied that it was the hunting season and he would therefore have enough to amuse himself with. He even had the forethought to invite both Lord Daisuke and the Duke of Kyoto, along with some others of his cronies. Lord Touya's wife was far too welcoming to express any disparagement at filling her household with men eager for sport and instead brought the Duchess of Kyoto with her so they could both moan over their husbands foul habits together.

Yuuki grimaced as she remembered Kaname's conversation with her as he handed her into the coach.

-

_**--Flashback--**_

Kaname had been fearful Yuuki had spent the night crying herself to sleep, and when she finally appeared at the insistence of her maid, Yuzuru who had been busy overseeing the bestowal of Yuuki's bandboxes and trunks onto the carriage, the redness of Yuuki's eyes betrayed the truth to Kaname.

'Yuuki.' he said calmly, no emotion behind his eyes, still feeling the pangs of rejection from her earlier words, but Kaname still struggled to resist the temptation to sweep Yuuki in his arms and force her to love him again, show her he was not as cruel as she believed him to be. Yuuki's head jerked up in response; he had returned to calling her Yuuki, perhaps he did not hate her as much as she initially believed. 'Whilst you are residing at Cross Manor, Lady Touya shall be visiting you regularly I believe. Even the Duchess of Kyoto may decide to grace your with her presence occasionally.'

Yuuki did not say anything, she merely nodded, bitter fury flickering in her steady eyes. So, Kaname decided to confine her, even in the freedom of the country. Yuuki realised Kaname meant his words when he said he would protect her, always.

'I shall visit you within a fortnight, if the arrangements proceed correctly.' Kaname hesitated, secretly hoping for some display of affection, or even pure hatred, from his Yuuki. The blank expression in her eyes was unnerving. 'I… I hope you have a pleasant journey. Are you ready to alight?'

Yuuki nodded, and the footman opened the door to the carriage and Kaname held his hand to Yuuki for her to take. She paused, and consented, privately committing the feel of his beautiful skin making contact with hers to memory before shutting the door on Kaname's wistful face. Yori hurried out from the palace, flustering.

'Am I late?' she asked Kaname nervously, oblivious to his quarrel with Yuuki. Kaname looked at her curiously, as if he was toying with something.

'Yori-chan. You will not mention anything to Yuuki about Aido-kun or your opinion of your future with him, will you.' It was not a question. Yori blushed, and looked down at the ground, not wishing to answer him. 'I will be very disappointed if you cajole Yuuki into agreeing. Her delicate situation will make her extremely thirsty… and she may turn you merely from hunger. Do not forget, that Yuuki will be your master if such an event occurred.' Yori nodded and stammered quickly:

'I will try my best to protect Yuuki, your heir and prevent myself from provoking her.' Yori said, guiltily lying to Kaname as she knew that as soon as she arrived to the manor she would be persecuting Yuuki with her plan.

Kaname seemed… well, so _scary_ to lie to, but it was necessary. There was no other way. Yori had to either sacrifice her happiness and cause Kaname anger, or remain human and live the rest of her bitter life, alone, and resentful towards her beautiful best friend, and any other vampires who could live the life with Aido she could not. If Yori was not turned… it would be difficult for her to continue her friendship with Yuuki when she would be plagued by such jealousy.

Yori had decided upon her path and she would see it through right to the end.

_**--End Flashback—**_

**_-_**

* * *

**Touya household**

_Tuesday evening_

_-_

Back in Tokyo, Aido sighed as he anxiously waited for a letter from his secretly betrothed. Yori would return a vampire, he knew it. That was the type of woman she was: strong, brave and persistent. You would never think to suspect such depths from the little human, as innocent and sweet as she looked. It was hard to explain why he passionately loved Yori so much, and he had never been able to explain it to himself. She had captivated him from the moment he had met her in Fukushima, and there was no way he could escape the inevitable bond he bore with her – a forbidden bond between human and vampire; impossible, yet unavoidable.

Aido knew his parents wouldn't have been angry if he had brought Yori home and announced his intention of marrying her. They would have been merely… confused. They just wouldn't _understand _his infatuation, as Aido himself had never understood Kaname's passion for the human Yuuki. He laughed bitterly at the irony of his thoughts.

Lady Sayori Aido. I will be waiting.

* * *

**Outside 'Cross Manor' gates**

_Wednesday evening_

_-_

'Yuuki, look, we turning into Cross Manor now! The prospect from here is most lovely, don't you agree?' Yori said cheerfully, poking her friend, who to all appearances had been asleep for the past four hours. Yuuki mumbled something and opened her eyes before staring out of the window at the sight before her.  
Cross Manor. The house was of a very respectable size, although not enormous, and bore itself with a quaint charm. It had a slight rambling air caused by the confusing cluster of buildings from different eras. The main entrance hall, for example, was Elizabethan and the outbuildings were renaissance whilst the west wing leaned more towards the present Georgian era. The baron often warned his guests to not be surprised by an uneven floor or a ceiling so low you could touch it. But the park surrounding the manor was the place Yuuki truly loved as a child. Even though she had only been to Cross Manor for short breaks, the freedom that could be afforded from the long winding fields and paths brought nothing but pleasure to Yuuki who had always loved the outdoors. She realised now, it was probably due to her subconscious memories of the enclosed and confining palace basement.

'Yes, it is rather lovely…' Yuuki said sadly as they drove up the long winding path. It was darkness now, and Yori could scarcely make out the house even against the moonlight, but Yuuki she could see each nook and cranny of the cobbled building with ease.

'May I assist you to alight, your highness?' The housekeeper has prepared a light luncheon for your arrival.' said the tiger who had leapt down from the back of the carriage to open the door.

'T-thank you.' she stammered, climbing down the steps and walking into the welcoming entrance hall. She wandered in, and felt a kind of warmth close over her as she strolled amongst the house which was furnished with furniture of good taste that was subtly expensive. The baron had gained much wealth from his previous career amongst the other hunters; a fact he had tried to hide from Yuuki, so she would not feel angry towards the luxurious life he had inherited from destroying the creatures of the race that she belonged to.

'It is a lovely house, is it not?' Yori said to her companion from behind her. Yuuki's head snapped round and she stared at Yori with an odd expression in her eyes. Yori tried to read what those mahogany eyes held… Sadness, nostalgia?

'You should rest you know.' Yori said warningly. 'Your delicate situation makes travelling a tiring exercise. I beg for you to lie down for a while.' Yuuki sighed sadly, holding her stomach.

'Shall I ever be free from restraints and confinement?' she asked wistfully. 'This child seems to have brought nothing but conflict to my life now. I am filled with fear for onii-sama from oji-sama, and I can do nothing to help.'

'Yuuki…' Yori chocked, taking her into her arms in an embrace. 'It will get better, I promise.' Yuuki nodded stiffly from Yori's shoulders.

- - - -

The next day and Yuuki and Yori were both sitting in the parlour perusing the fashion plates together, discussing various styles. The royal doctor, a noble vampire, had been and gone to visit Yuuki, and was quite insistent that she did not leave the sofa. Unfortunately for Yuuki, giving birth to the heir of the _country _meant everyone, including doctors, were extremly careful around you and would do anything to ensure the child's safe delivery. Pureblood births were a rarity and extremely dangerous when they did occur; no one would take the risk of allowing Yuuki to take part in dangerous exercise which was thought to damage a child's safety.

Truthfully, it was merely the lack of blood was the reason Yuuki appeared so sickly, but the doctor could not prescribe any; for Prince Kaname had been quite insistent that only pureblood should be given to the child, and only from him. It was quite a reasonable request; the baby would advantage mostly from the blood of the father as it was already draining the blood of the mother. Vampires in the womb are at their most animalistic, having not yet learnt the human idiocransies that they would acquire later as children to make them appear more human-like. They do not understand the effects of draining their mothers dry - and pureblood babies require the most blood of all the vampire chains.

Yuuki would be committed to confinement around her seventh month - but she secretly hoped that she could cajole Kaname into allowing her out. She would most likely retire to one of their country manors, where doctors believed the air was considered to be a trifle cleaner than the damp town fog.

Yuuki sighed heavily, and patted her stomach. "_I'll get you back for this, don't you worry." _she told her womb in a falsely reproving voice.

There was a sharp tapping on the door and the butler entered with an apologetic look upon his face. Yuuki was fond of the butler, having known him since she was born; he had even once agreed to not tell the baron about the time she had destroyed the best china and tried to hide the pieces underneath the carpet. She had been six, and had formed an instant bond with him.

'Umm... excuse me, Yuuki-sama, Yori-san, but your brother has just arrived. I did not tell him you were here of course, in case you would prefer your presence to remain a secret. He is wishful to stay here, but I felt I should ask you before I told him you were already here.' the butler said in a hesitant tone.

'My-my brother?' Yuuki stammered, feeling an elated balloon rise inside her. _Kaname...._ 'Well, send him in, I thought he would not arrive from the palace for another fortnight. '

The butler froze when he realised what she meant. 'Oh, dear, your highness, I must confess I have made a dreadful slur. I am so used to you living with Baron Cross, I forgot to mention... it is your _other_ brother, who is no longer your brother I suppose. Your brother, Kiryuu Zero.'

'Kiryuu... Zero?' Yuuki said faintly, darting nervous stares at Yori who just shrugged in reply, unable to think what to do in the situation. The sounds of someone moving around in the hallway could be clearly heard; each footstep from the boot making a firm tapping sound as it came to contact with the wooden flooding. Whoever it was, was clearly tossing bags to the various servants, and pacing up and down looking at all the paintings and the ornaments. The servants were causing quite a stir; excited to see their young master returned.

With a hard swallow, Yuuki listened to Zero conversing with the housekeeper in the hallway, who had known both Zero and Yuuki for years.

_'Good evening Hiwatari, how are you doing ma'am? I fancy some supper, you couldn't prepare something could you?' _Zero's voice was light and filled with a casual air; something with shocked Yuuki. Yuuki was never used to hearing him sound so content, so... happy. It unnerved her. Why was he never so happy even around her? What had brought on this miraculous change in his character? She had only been seperated from him for five months - was that a long enough time to cause this dramatic difference?

_'How about your favourite, master? Stuffed crab with pork loin?'_ The housekeepers' jolly voice replied with a fondness. (A/N: This just struck me as a Zero-ish dinner!).

Yuuki heard him laugh and the sound of his footsteps could be heard approaching the parlour where Yuuki and Yori were both standing. Yori stammered something incoherent, before automatically sitting herself down and picking up some sewing from underneath her chair, unable to think of anything else to do. (Explained above.)  
Yuuki squeezed her eyes shut and refused to look as the sounds of the footsteps grew louder before coming to a sudden halt at the doorway. She listened, feeling the tension grow in the room, as the presence of Zero's figure was strongly felt.

'Yuuki? What the devil are you doing here?' Zero said in a voice mixed with shock and anger, his smile faltering as he recognised the beautiful female who stood before him.

Yuuki paused, taking the time to keep control of her conflicting emotions, making sure she would not betray her surprise and shock to Zero. She opened her eyes, and said in a very level voice:

'Hello, Zero.'

-

-

-

* * *

Okay, so this story will not end for like 6 – 8ish chapters *mentally stabs self for creating so many loose ends to tie together* but when it does I want to ask what fanfiction I should write next so I can start planning:

_1) Completely new Kaname x Yuuki, modern times**. (please specify: canon story, new story etc... I'd really prefer to start with Yuuki already vampire, or post awakening)**_

_2) Rido x Yuuki (I know the ending, its both tragic and sweet)_

_3) Sequel set in old period, Kaname and Yuuki's child is a teenager and follows the child's life (obviously including the odd Kaname x Yuuki moments too)_

_4) Series of fluffy one-shots, mainly Kuran-centric but some night class ones too and the odd Zeki._


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Forgive me, but the time is probably going to seem really messed up for the next chapters. Yuuki's baby has had a magic growth spurt :D Isn't it amazing how pureblood children can defy biology and grow three months in just a day?  
If you get confused at all with any of the plot, please just tell me in a review and I'll answer you ^^

* * *

Thank you to my lovely anonymous reviewers: **Falcolf, Tainy^^, Gesundheit, Mie, Visitor, Kittypride and an unknown.  
**I wish I could thank your beautiful reviews personally :(  
_By the way, Tainy, in answer to your question I got: some money, PC/Xbox games, curlers, a regency antique mirror *clings* XD_

* * *

Missive = Another word for a letter. Usually used when talking about slightly shorter letters.

* * *

**The morning parlour, Cross Manor.**

_Wednesday Evening_

_-_

Yori looked between Zero and Yuuki nervously, debating whether or not to allow Zero to exchange with Yuuki. Evidently she decided that confrontation would probably solve the problem easiest; regardless of whether there were positive or negative outcomes. Yori was reasonably sure that Zero would not try to duel with Yuuki or anything of the sort, but the bloody rose holstered in his side made her feel uneasy. She retired to a chair and stood, intently watching them both, whilst trying to give Yuuki a reassuring look. Yuuki look quite simply confused and terrified.

Zero paced about the room, enjoying the anticipation he could feel Yori and Yuuki emitting. He stopped his wanderings, and came to stand merely six feet away from Yuuki, giving her a penetrating stare.

'So, this is how Kuran has left you; cowering in the country like an obedient little girl. How singular.' a cold voice said, devoid of the light and humorous air it had taken earlier when entering the manor. Yuuki blinked in response, confused by his words. _It wasn't like that! Kaname didn't treat her like a little girl… _she tried to tell Zero this, but couldn't find the words to express herself and instead her mouth opened and shut silently.

Zero smirked, pleased by her reaction to his words and carried on in a falsely light tone. 'I mean, if he treated you like an equal he would allow you to remain at his side presumably? He clearly just feels that you are not strong enough.'

Yuuki flinched and Zero eagerly absorbed the reaction of his words. He was now full bent on punishing Yuuki, when really, she had done nothing wrong. He could not help it; through this sadistic punishment he was really allowing the hatred he bore towards Kaname to wrench forth and his jealousy and pain at Yuuki's clear decision. She had never told Zero directly that she cared for him in a romantic fashion, but that did not make the pain lessen at her 'betrayal'.

'That's not true!' Yuuki said tearfully, tears starting to well up in her eyes as she found herself getting irrationally upset. The fear that Kaname still hated her burrowed itself into her mind, and Zero's words did nothing but deepen the wounds.

'Oh?' Zero said with an eyebrow raised, his top lip curled in expression that could almost be interpreted as pleasure. 'Not quite as happy as you were on your wedding day are you, Yuuki? Now the realisation of what it means to be married to a manipulative and controlling man has reined in on you…' he laughed cruelly, but it did not meet his eyes.

Yuuki froze, looking at Zero with growing confusion writ across her face. 'You were… at my wedding day?' she asked curiously, trying to decipher the truth from his unreadable face. Zero spluttered, and instinctively reached for his gun hilt, trying to protect himself from being discovered.

'No, of course I wasn't.' he said very hastily, and Yori noted the panic flicker across his face. 'I just presumed you were happy, otherwise you wouldn't have carried forth such an odious alliance. Asa tried to get me to go.'

'Asa?' Yuuki said quickly. 'Who is… _Asa_?'

'A female acquaintance…' Zero said conversationally, not eager to go through the exact details of his relationship with Asa; it was complicated. He was quite content to allow Yuuki to think his relationship with Asa was romantic in the hopes of provoking some kind of reaction.

'Oh…' said Yuuki sadly, sinking to the floor in a crumpled heap. Zero was disappointed by her lack of questions and had secretly been hoping for her to show some jealousy. However at this moment, Yuuki was not capable of jealousy; she was too filled with thoughts of Kaname. She paused, and added in a flat voice: 'Onii-sama is not controlling.' she thought back to his words as he sent her to Cross Manor. They had not been manipulative, or cruel. Perhaps Kaname could be a _little _controlling, she admitted, but this was a very natural reaction after coping with losing her for ten years; really it was only her best interests he held in his heart. How stupid she felt now. 'He is only trying to protect me, although I think he hates me now…' she said bitterly, resentful towards Zero for surging her suppressed fear to the surface.

'Ha, resents you does he?' Zero mocked, realising that Yuuki probably had a distorted view of whatever Kuran had said. 'But why do you need such rigorous protection anyway? Is it not a little extreme? You are a pureblood after all. All you monsters are immune to illnesses; cold and empty, are you not?'

The smirk was still riding on his lips, those beautiful violet eyes betraying nothing to Yuuki whose vision was becoming distorted and hazy as his cutting words dug into her.

'Kaname is only trying to protect me… to protect our _child_.' Yuuki said softly, cradling herself for comfort. Zero's smirk disappeared instantly, and Yori almost quivered as she felt the tension burst through the room.

'What?' Zero hissed, his eyes bulging painfully as a vein in his temple throbbed violently. 'You… what?' he repeated in a dangerously soft voice, gritting his teeth as he tried to get an answer from Yuuki, who dragged her eyes up to meet his and trembled in response to the haunted look she saw in them.

'I'm… with child. The doctor says it will be next week… I'm already in confinement.' she said weakly, clamping her eyes shut; afraid to see the ghostly expression in his dead eyes again. It was like looking at a man without a soul, and it was _terrifying._ Zero spluttered again, and for a moment was incapable of speech. This temporary lapse was quickly recovered as he reached into his hilt again. This time, however, he actually drew the bloody rose out and clenched it in his trembling hand at his side.

'You. _Disgust._ Me.' Zero said cruelly, empathising each syllable.

'Zero!' came Yori's agitated voice, as she noticed Yuuki's defeated frame now trembling in natural shock from her childhood best friend's bitter words. 'Stop, Zero!' _Yuuki's going to harm the child if she doesn't control her emotions. She could rip the baby in two with her powers without even realising._

'How can I stop, knowing more of those filthy pure blooded vampires will be roaming the earth? Their marriage, producing this _vermin_, is enough to make me sick.'

'No!' Yori shouted. 'Don't say such things!'

'I will say what in damned hell I want to say! I shall not allow this new wave of infection to pollute us all. I am sick of being used, sick of the controlling monarchy who can rule an entire country, all completely unaware they are being ruled over by blood-sucking monsters! I will destroy each and every pureblood in existence until I take my last breath!' raged Zero, with an exhilarated pleasure rushing from him.

'Destroy… us?' Yuuki said weakly. Yori's eyes nervously darted between Zero and Yuuki again, completely unsure of what to do. Zero breathed deeply.

'I mean exactly what I said. I will destroy each and every pureblood. Yes, and that means your foul, _inbred_ unborn child.' he whispered maliciously.

'No!' screamed Yuuki hysterically, clutching her stomach in shear terror. 'You… You shall, not k-kill my b-baby!' Yuuki cried through convulsive sobs, her eyes spinning around the room as she sought for some kind of escape. Her body was shaking and she was trying to not to cry out from the stabbing pains that were throbbing from her stomach. 'I… w-will not l-let you!' she repeated desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Zero!' Yori shouted. 'Stop it, now. She's going to harm the baby!' Yori wailed, running towards him and trying to wrench the bloody rose from his hands. A shot sounded, and Yori turned to see one bullet burrowing its way deep into the wall.

'Not my c-child!' Yuuki begged, flinching from the sound of the bullet, irrationally believing it was intended for her.

'Yuuki! Calm down, please!' protested Yori, hugging Zero's figure to her tiny one to prevent him from moving. Yuuki screamed again as more shooting pains thrust through her stomach as the baby took more and more blood, trying to protect itself as it sensed its mothers fear.

Suddenly, before Yori and Zero could react, a deafening crash exploded through the building as ricochets of glass and chunks of china collapsed on top of the three of them. Yuuki's force was ripping through the parlous and entirely demolishing the parlour windows and ornaments, throwing Yori and Zero to the floor. There was a brief pause, of absolute silence, as the strike registered in everyone's minds. A second later, shouts sounded from the kitchens, as the servants reacted to the tremors that had rung through the building.

Zero clambered to his feet, and threw one shocked look at Yuuki before grabbing the bloody rose and running towards the doorway, stumbling slightly as he felt the arm holding the bloody rose seize up, bubbling uncontrollably.

'Zero, wait!' called Yori faintly.

'I'm going back to Asa. I can't cope with this… madness.' he said swiftly, not daring to look at Yuuki's exhausted figure anymore; it caused him too much pain. _I can't do this! Can I really kill her like that…? I want her smiles and her laughter all for myself, but if I cannot have that… do I want her suffering and her pain?_

Yori turned back to Yuuki as Zero left the room and rushed towards her, pulling her into her arms and cradling her close.

'Yuuki! Yuuki, are you alright? Answer me!' Yori asked. Yuuki did not reply; she seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. Yori shouted to the servants who had managed to rush towards the hallway. Hiwatari, the housekeeper, walked towards Yori with a concerned look upon her face. Hiwatari was familiar with the true existence of the aristocrats; it had been necessary for the baron to inform some of his reliable servants in cause any harm ever befell Yuuki or Zero whilst he was absent.

'How is her highness?' Hiwatari asked Yori. 'Could I summon anyone for you, Wakaba-san? The surgeon, perhaps?'

'No, princess Yuuki's wounds are not physical. However, the royal doctor should be sent for, and I require the usage of some fresh paper and a quill. I must compose an urgent letter for the palace, to be delivered by hand.'

'Certainly Wakaba-san. I shall summon a footman instantly. Please allow me to take her highness to her chambers.'

Yori nodded and helped Yuuki into Hiwatari's arms and a scullery maid. She watched with anxious eyes as Yuuki was taken away, still unconscious. Yori needed to write a letter, and it needed to be written now.

She rushed to the writing desk where one of the maids had laid out some paper and pens and paused, the tip of the pen in her mouth, as she considered how best to phrase the letter without sending the reader into paroxysms of panic.

-

_Dear Hanabusa,_

_I am writing to you in regards to princess Yuuki. She has fallen… ill… after a visit from Kiryuu Zero and I need you to post down to Cross Manor immediately. This is really urgent, and I fear that the child may be in danger. _

_If you didn't know already… Dearest Yuuki-chan is expecting a child and it is due within days. I am not sure if prince Kaname has told everyone. If he has not already fulfilled this news, then... you are now aware. The royal doctor had visited the day before and was assured of the child's safe development, but that was before this evening._

"What a way to find out about the child…" thought Yori with an ironic smile.

_After Kiryuu Zero's visit. Yuuki had some sort of… collapse, and is quite indisposed. I would advise that you try to bring prince Kaname down to the palace as the doctor informed me that Kaname had given him strict instructions that blood donation was to be given by Kaname, and Kaname only. _

_I would continue what we had planned earlier, but I am too terrified it could harm Yuuki and I shall not allow any harm to befall her._

_I will try and discover Kiryuu Zero and see if he has any instant solutions. As you are well aware, I am unfamiliar of much that vampires and vampire hunters know, and Zero is most likely to be of help to her current situation._

_Please hurry, Hanabusa. I am so dreadfully frightened and don't know what to do._

_Yours,  
__Sayori. _

Yori signed her name with a flourish, and set the quill back. She was not entirely satisfied that she had conveyed the extreme urgency through her missive, but at the same time she did not wish to cause Kaname-sama or Aido unnecessary fear which would not assist in helping Yuuki.

-

There was now nothing else to do but wait.

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: Yes, Yuuki has gone a little insane. I did not include her hallucinations pre-awakening, and this is my interpretation of those, which are now magnified due to the fact she's trying to protect her baby with her mother's instincts.  
She will recover… eventually XD

If you are as depressed as me after that, please go read my new crack fic **'Notes with the Night Class'**. It is not a replacement for the KanamexYuuki fanfic I am writing after this (Number #1 won, by the way!)  
Notes with the Night Class is merely a side-fic to try to amuse people ^_^

Please review :)


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This is another long chapter ^_^ I was a little sad that about half the number of people reviewed. But then again, I have now reached 200 reviews, which is really awesome! I love you all! ;D

* * *

Thank you to my anonymous reviewers: **Kahuna-sama, Kittypride and Falcolf.** I look forward to you uploading your stories, Kitty! :)

* * *

In high ropes = ecstatic and in high spirits.  
Cut a sham = to deliberately tell a lie.  
Base-born= Illegitimate child (bastard).  
Tête-à-tête = A private heart-to-heart conversation. Not necessarily anything serious, but one where you wouldn't want someone listening in.  
Light o'love = A mistress  
Lightskirt = Prostitute.

Aristocratic features = you know how I've said before how everyone believed they were born into their role; royalty was chosen by God etc. Well, some believed that peasants even looked different to aristocrats. Aristocrats would have pale skin (in real life, caused by evading sun, so it fits in quite well with vampires) dainty hands which would not show signs of wear etc.  
It's quite weird in my opinion, but I suppose if family traits pass down the generations… it's not completely ridiculous. ;)

* * *

_'Celui qui a bon coeur n'est jamais sot._' = He who has a good heart can never be a fool.

_Un sot trouve toujours un plus sot qui l'admire. _= A fool can always find an even bigger fool to admire him.

(the point of this being, Aidou is saying Ruka you've got a good heart so you can't be an idiot, but Ruka is replying, well I'm still a fool but your just more foolish than me.

* * *

**The Gold Drawing Room  
Kuran Palace**

_Thursday evening_

_-_

'Pray, what is occupying both of you so intently?' asked Ichijou in a light tone, almost skipping over to Aido and Kain who were both pouring over a letter, clearly written in a female's handwriting, with anxious expressions upon their faces. Aido looked particularly nervous and kept fidgeting with the quill, running it through his fingers in a rhythmic fashion. They were all seated in the gold drawing room again, as there were no parties to be hosting or attending and had chosen to have a quiet evening, playing cards or reading.  
Amusements at home were often frought with boredom, so Ichijou's curiousity could not be supressed when he noticed Aido and Kain reading something which was clearly interesting.

'Not more news?' Ichijou said in a faint voice, seeing their strange fixation with the letter. 'I still haven't recovered from the excitement of our previous discovery.'

'Well the news is not exactly _exciting_…' began Aido cautiously.

'Is it about Yuuki-sama's child?' Ruka asked from across from the room, a curious expression resting on her face as she looked up from her embroidery.

-

_-- Flashback, Wednesday evening --_

_-_

'I have some simply delightful news! Ichijou said gleefully, springing into the breakfast parlour; his eyes sparkling in excitement. The breakfast parlour contained a long mahogany dining table, around which the entire royal household sat excluding Sayori Wakaba. Prince Kaname was still nowhere to be seen but they had been informed by the servants that he had returning during the day when they were all in their various chambers.

Ruka poked some cold meat with her fork, an expression remarkably similar to loathing as she eyed it suspiciously.

'Yuuki-sama is with child!' blurted out Ichijou as he stood there, holding his hands wide open, as if in surprise.

'_Good God!'_ said Kain, coughing into his buttered roll on the table; caught completely unawares so early into the evening. 'You could have _warned _me you were going to announce such startling news this early!'

'_Vraiment? _A child?' Ruka gasped, letting her fork clatter to the floor. 'How delightful! No wonder you were in high ropes last night Ichijou-kun. Whence did you discover this?'

'Yesterday evening. I was pouring over some proclamations with Kaname-sama and he told me it was time to warn the household of the coming event. However, Kaname-sama asked that I would not reveal it until today when he had returned from parliament, so I had to cut a sham and contain it to myself.' Ichijou whispered with a sly wink to the bemused Ruka.

'How odd though, they had not been wedded much about four months.' Shiki said, holding a finger to his chin thoughtfully as he took a meditative sip from his teacup. The others stared at him, all considering the same thing. It was true. How did on _earth_ did such an event occur so early? (A/N: Naughty Kaname + Yuuki is how... ;D)

It seemed Rima decided to answer the obvious question.

'Yes… but then, we do not know how quickly pureblooded children increase. The last pureblood birth was Yuuki-sama herself, and I have no idea how long it took her mother, Juuri-sama, to bear her. It could have been only a few months or even only a few _weeks_.'

They all absorbed her explanation, and could find no fault with it.

'So, there is to be a Kuran heir to the throne.' said Aido finally.

-

-- End of Flashback --

-

'Well, it sort of involves that.' Aidou said, staring at the letter again, his eyes resting on the words "_Please hurry, Hanabusa. I am so dreadfully frightened."_

'You mean, it involves Yuuki's child?' Ichijou said with a wide smile stretching across his face as he began to break into an enthusiatic babble of chatter. 'To think - such wonderful news for the country, and so soon too! How we all feared the marriage may be childless, as I personally thought Yuuki's pureblood fertility may have been affected by her awakening but then of cou–'

'–Ichijou-san! This is a missive from Sayori Wakaba, beckoning myself and Kaname-sama to the Cross Manor where she is staying.' Aido interrupted hastily.

'Why did Wakaba-san direct such a letter towards you?' Ichijou asked curiously. Aido coughed loudly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

'It does not matter. What is important is what the letter contains. It tells me that… that Yuuki-sama is seriously unwell and has had some sort of a collapse after a visitation from Kiryuu Zero. I t-think she means it is _very_ bad. We need to assist Yuuki-sama instantly.'

'But… what about _the child_? Kaname-sama will be devastated if anything were to… were to happen.' whispered Ichijou, almost afraid to say the word out loud.

'I do not know.' Aido said. 'I cannot know. What is most important at the moment is Yuuki-sama. We must simply hope that the child is also unharmed.'

'What shall we do?' Kain asked Aido simply, his eyes narrowed as he considered all the possibilities. 'We cannot allow the princess to be alone in this state, especially while Rido Kuran still breaths.'

'Do we… do we inform Kaname-sama?' said Aido nervously. 'I _fear_ for the wrath he will exude if either the princess or the child is harmed. As you all know, when purebloods become agitated or fearful their blood subconsciously radiates their presence much further distances. If Rido Kuran detects her scent….' Aido hesitated, unwilling to finish the sentence as the answer was too horrible. 'We will naturally have to all travel to Cross Manor. I certainly refuse to remain here without doing anything.'

'I shall go inform him now.' Ichijou said firmly, walking out in the direction of Kaname's private library where he was no doubt writing letters to be given to the government or council.

'I do not know if Kaname-sama will want our protection.' Kain said thoughtfully. 'This is Kaname-sama's battle. We have thus naively blundered through his game, and perhaps we are not the men to finish the task of disposing of Rido Kuran. We are simply his loyal subjects.'

'You forget, Akatsuki, we are also his friends.' Ruka's voice said clearly from across the room. Kain turned around to face her, a strange expression in his eyes.

'Ruka…' he began.

'–Kaname-sama has been good enough to inform me that he trusts me. This country is blessed to be ruled by such a great man, and I shall for one protect him until I take my last breath, regardless of whether or not he asks me to do his bidding.' Ruka went to the writing desk and took the letter from Aido's slender hands and held it up to them all with a resolute expression. 'Yuuki-sama also needs our protection.'

Aido let out a loud laugh which rang through the room. The others stared, dumbfounded at his curious reaction. He stopped laughing, and ran his hand through his blond locks.

'You are always so obstinate and stubborn, Ruka.' he said with a grin. 'I always loved your tenacious personality. _Celui qui a bon coeur n'est jamais sot._'

Ruka smiled in response, and inclined her head. 'But you forget Aido, _Un sot trouve toujours un plus sot qui l'admire._' She replied in a teasing voice, but there was no unkindness behind her softened eyes. 'Will you come with me, Akatsuki?' she asked Kain, trying to conceal the anxious note from her voice. They all knew if Rido Kuran had indeed discovered Yuuki when they arrived at Cross Manor … they may not return.

'Until the death.' Kain said seriously. 'I could never leave you.'

Ruka felt her heart thudding quite erratically, throwing Kain a grateful glance, and did not even notice Aido rolling his eyes at Shiki as they both silently agreed on one thing. _Finally. _

'I do not wish to go.' Rima said loudly, from one of the sofas, gently wafting herself with an ivory cast fan, a novel lying open upon her lap.

'Eh? Why not?' Aidou asked in a puzzled voice, throwing her a curious glance. 'Do you not wish to protect Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama?'

'I do.' Rima said firmly, snapping her fan shut.

'But then wh–' Aidou began before she interrupted him.

'I _do_ wish to protect Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama. But…' she looked at Shiki cautiously, debating whether to be honest. 'I have stronger loyalties. I must protect Shiki above anyone else. Rido Kuran would not allow Shiki to slip through his fingers again…'

Ruka tossed her head, considering the possibilities. Kain's mouth set hard; evidently trying to not be distracted by her alluringness. 'It is indeed true… Perhaps you and Shiki-kun should remain at the palace? But then again, it is possible Rido Kuran will also visit here. He is your father…' Ruka lamented with an uncertain look. Betraying your parentage no matter who they were was a sin; another one of Ruka's grandparents' favourite lessons.

'Of a truth, it is a great thing to be the base-born child of such a _noble_ prince.' Shiki enunciated with a look of distain. Aido flushed in embarrassment, averting his eyes from Shiki's sad ones.

'Then we shall return to my parents' house in Kami-Osaki. We shall be near to the palace, but away from imminent danger.' Rima announced in a purposeful tone. 'Come, Shiki, may I have a little tête-à-tête with you?'

Shiki nodded silently and they both left the room together but not before Ruka, Kain and Aido had seen Shiki close his fingers reassuringly over Rima's trembling hand, whispering consoling nothings.

The three of them sat there, mystified. Ruka, setting aside her embroidery, walked over to where Rima had been sitting and picked up her book before replacing it onto the shelf, an odd expression in her eyes. Understanding? Sadness?

'Well…' began Kain slowly. 'That was unusual.'

'Not really.' Ruka said wistfully, taking back her original seat and picking up her embroidery again. 'I would do the same for the man I loved was Rido Kuran's son. However, on a fortunate note, he is not directly related to any of the royal family.'

Kain gulped.

'Oh, _how _I hate him!' Aido shouted angrily. 'How can this one man cause so much grief to such a great number?'

'How indeed, Aido.' a soft voice called from the doorway, forcing them all to wrench their heads round to greet the voice. This was not really necessary, as their senses had already detected the pure infuriation that radiated from the pureblood, their prince, Kaname Kuran.

Kain turned to see Ichijou and Kaname standing in the doorway, and recoiled a little from the expression on Kaname's face. Never, in all his life, had he witnessed Kaname Kuran when he was not protected by the icy mask which concealed all his feelings. It only ever slipped and revealed glimmers of his true emotions occasionally, and even then it had always been for Yuuki.  
It seemed that now, when she was in danger, the mask had well and truly cracked and been replaced with wrath and utter _blinding_ fury.

'K-Kaname-sama!' squeaked Aido. 'Has, has Ichijou-san spoken to you about anything in particular?'

Kaname's lip curled sardonically. 'If you are referring to your missive from your betrothed, yes, I have been informed.'

'_Betrothed?'_ exclaimed Ichijou and Ruka loudly. Kain, however, didn't seem entirely surprised by this news. 'You are betrothed to Wakaba Sayori? _A human?_' Ruka said again, horrified by the news, swerving to face Aido. Humans and the aristocrats never married; it was simply unheard of. Perhaps occasionally an aristocrat would have a human light o'love, such as Shizuka Hio, the Mongolian princess, but this was still heavily frowned upon. It was simply… _unnecessary_ when there were hoards of common rank vampire lightskirts' for the aristocrats to take their pick from.

'But I thought you didn't care for human females! You were always refusing to accompany me to anywhere where you may have been present with hoards of them?' Ichijou pointed out.

'Kaname-sama… H-how did you know?' Aido asked awkwardly, ignoring the other two's protestations and focusing his eyes on Kaname's livid face.

'I know everything you all try to hide from me.' Kaname said simply, casting a brief look at Kain and Ruka underneath his eyelids. 'None of you are hardly secretive or tactful in your dealings.' he paused briefly. 'But I do not care for that at the moment.'

'No, no Kaname-sama, we understand.' Ichijou reassured him.

'For the moment, I am leaving for Cross Manor as soon as the carriage is prepared. You must all remain here. I _will_ ensure that Yuuki has come to no harm.' Kaname swore, fear flickering across his face. 'If Kiryuu-kun has caused my Yuuki or my child any grievance… I do not hasten to mention, he shall not be allowed to remain alive for one moment longer and his death will not be swift or painless.' Kaname briefly closed his eyes, to allow for the pain to subdue, before walking towards the door leaving the other three sitting there, nudging each other anxiously.

'F-for what he may have done to Yuuki?' Ichijou said nervously.

'Yes...' Kaname whispered softly. 'For what he may have done to my wife.'

'We are coming with you!' Aido said loudly. 'What if Rido Kuran has discovered Yuuki-sama or Yori-chan? What then?' Kain and Ruka nodded in agreement, looking imploringly at Kaname as he hesitated slightly.

'You want to come with me…?' he asked Ruka and Kain and his eyebrows raised slightly.

'Of course!' they both replied.

'But it will be dangerous and I cannot vouch for your safety or even your lives. Shiki and Rima have both decided to remain here; a wise choice in my opinion, and one you yourselves should also make.' Kaname pointed out.

'We shall never leave you, Kaname-sama. We serve you until we die.' Aido said clearly.

Kaname sighed; his secretive attempts to protect them from any danger were useless. Naturally he could never reveal his true reason behind trying to decline their escort but the problem was… they truly were loyal to him. He turned, as if bored by the conversation.

'Then pack your things. We leave in an hour.'

-

* * *

**Cross Manor; A Nearby Town**

_Saturday Morning_

-

Sayori Wakaba panted as she chased the man leaving the inn on foot and ran after him down the cobbled streets, not looking back. She caused quite a commotion; it was quite undignified for ladies to ever run or hurry anyway and the peasants who she passed could tell she was from a genteel family by the finery she wore and her aristocratic features. 

'Wait!' she called at the man who was quickening his pace. Yori's maid, who had accompanied her mistress, was beginning to slow down; exhausted by the rush up the street. How the hell did the man manage to walk so quickly?

The chase had not begun with the most advantageous starts. Firstly, the carriage Yori had used to drive to the town had been ridiculously slow due to an overturned phaeton on the only road through the town and her tiger had jumped down to assist in moving the wreckage. Secondly, her maid was rather reluctant to agree to this errand in the first place, and was an extremely slow walker which frustrated the determined Yori.

'Stop!' Yori shouted again, as she quickened her pace, finally catching up with the tall gentlemen. She grabbed onto his arm and he turned around, giving her an exasperated look.

'Yori-chan, what on _earth_ are you doing?' Zero Kiryuu asked the breathless woman before him. 'Why have you been chasing me across the town for the past five minutes? Where is Yuuki?'

'That's why I'm here!' Yori said frantically, clutching her hand to her chest as she regained her breath. 'I don't know what to do; I don't understand how to cope with this anymore. I need your help… Yuuki needs your help.'

Zero sighed heavily.

'Are my words not clear enough Yori? Did you not understand what I meant when I vowed to murder each and every pureblood in existence? I am returning to Asa now, and when I come back it shall be with murderous intent.' he paused, trying to read the inscrutable expression in those honey coloured eyes. 'Why would I assist Yuuki when I have already proclaimed that she shall die?' he said softly.

'But… do you really mean that?' Yori said bitterly, her fists clenched by her sides as she tried to understand Zero's cruel actions. How could he seek to destroy that which he loves?

'I… I…' Zero stammered, unable to finish the sentence.

'When has Yuuki ever betrayed _you_? When has she ever turned her back upon you and refused to give _you _the aid you so desperately needed?'

Zero looked down at the cobbled stones on the floor, rhythmically tracing the pattern with his eyes as he allowed his distorted mind to calm and the painful memories to flash through his head.

'She has not...' Zero said honestly, afraid to meet Yori's eyes. Yori laughed hysterically and threw her hands into the air in a fit of frustration.

'And yet you still seek to kill her!' she cried. 'You are a coward, Kiryuu Zero.' Zero flinched, and she knew she had hit a nerve. 'You continually run away in fright whenever you have to take a stand against your emotions and act like a man. Is it not time to become who you really are? You are from an ancient hunter lineage, a strong man and you are courageous. Above all, you are a man who is faithful to his friends and those he loves, and does not betray them.'

For a few excruciating moments there was silence, and as Zero wavered on the spot, his coat pulled up, revealing a few inches of his lower arm, and Yori could see something that looked remarkably like… _vines_ wrapped around his wrists. _What on earth was it?_ Yori was too afraid to ask.

Zero put his hand on Yori's shoulder with a look of determination burning in them, and said clearly:

'Take me to her.'

-

* * *

**Yuuki's Bedroom; Cross Manor**

_Saturday Morning_

-

It was still early in the morning, and a maid had tightly shut the curtains to Yuuki's bedroom so as not to wake her. The hysterical screams Yuuki had omitted for the past hours had terrified the staff, and they were fearfully expecting the wrath of the prince when he arrived. The baron had been alerted by the butler, who felt urged to tell _someone _about what had happened. Yuuki was finally asleep, but she had not been sleeping soundly and continually tossed and turned in her bed. She drifted back awake and rolled on her side, keeping her eyes shut - it was too difficult to keep them open.

She was curiously aware of someone entering her room and making their way towards her.

'Kaname...' Yuuki whispered as she felt a warm figure slip into bed next to her. She reached out a hand and stroked his dark hair, so exhausted from her hysterics that she could barely stay awake. 'I'm so glad you are back.' she confided, snuggling up against his lengthy frame and pulling one of his arms around her stomach.

_'Ssh...'_ a soft voice whispered into her ear. _'Sleep...'_

Yuuki's eyes briefly flickered open in protest, before she curled up against the figure, and obeyed.

-

Yuuki awoke an hour or so later to the odd feeling that she was being watched. She turned to feel Kaname next to her as the bed was strangely cold, and was greeted by the horrible feeling of emptiness. Perhaps she had dreamt Kaname coming into bed with her. Her pureblood senses, although still immature, alerted her that she was not safe where she was. She thought about calling for Kaname, but hesitated. She seemed to instinctively know he was not there, or indeed anywhere near the building. A draft drifted across the room and Yuuki shivered. Whether it was fear or the cold that made her shiver, she did not know.

'Ah Juuri... how beautiful you look, lying peacefully in bed.' a sinister voice called from the open window. Yuuki jumped up in bed, and threw terrified glances around the room, searching for the owner of the voice. She protectively clutched her arms around her stomach, feeling a nausea overcome her as she already recognised whom it was. Whom he was.

'Rido Kuran.' she spat into the emptiness of the room. She heard his callous laugh ring through the room, as he stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself in all his glory. His long luscious dark hair which had so reminded her of Kaname was somehow suddenly ragged and unappealing. His upper lip was curling slightly; the twisted pleasure evident at discovering her in bed, and alone. _Bastard,_ she thought in her head as she realised her dream had been real. _Bastard, bastard, bastard!_

'Juuri, it is so amusing how easily you mistake your own husband. He is not a very good boy, leaving you alone is he?' he mocked. 'Perhaps I can become a suitable replacement. The child shall need a father once you are widowed by me. I could become that man... I left you alone at your wedding so you could play the part of the loving wife, but no longer my darling. I have come to claim you as my own.'

'You shall never be allowed near my child!' Yuuki screamed, flashing her eyes angrily at him.

'Well that is not very fun is it now Yuuki?' he called, the smile on his lips broadening ever so slightly. 'No matter... I shall force you if I have to...' he said softly, walking towards her bed with lust filled eyes.

'No!' she moaned. 'No!'

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: I am so, so immature. I wrote _'Well!' ejaculated Kain in a confused way.'  
_But I had to change it because every time I read it I went into giggles after subconsciously rearranging it in my head to say _'Kain ejaculated in a confused way'_. I had this vision of him discovering the uses of his male anatomy and being, uhm, astonished. *ROTFL*  
Honestly XD

Kaname and the crew arrive at the manor next chapter. Yay ^^

By the way, if you were wondering, Yuuki only mistook Rido because she was so, so exhausted and was barely awake when he did it. To be fair, Kaname and Rido do have very similar figures.

Please review~! :)


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I am very sorry about the long update but it's just I've really lost confidence in my writing lately... I really wanted to publish something, cos I was feeling guilty about being slow to update.

* * *

Chit = Kind of affectionate/sexist term to describe a woman. Sort of like "Silly girl" in modern times or something.

Watching on = In this whole speech, just in case it isn't clear, he's implying that he's not going to try to sleep with her when she's so heavily pregnant. How considerate…

_A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire_ = It means, "To win without risk is a triumph without glory."

_Ma Belle =_ My beauty

_Ma Fille =_ My girl

* * *

**Yuuki's Bedroom; Cross Manor**

_Early Saturday Morning_

_-_

Rido Kuran was not a man easily dissuaded. He manipulated, he tortured, and he killed. He did anything that was necessarily to achieve his ends. Rido was not used to disobeyed, especially by such a tiny chit of a girl. But it was no matter; he would not allow this one to escape him like Juuri had. Rido would comfort and love her; but unfortunately for Yuuki his idea of these terms was very different to her own.

'Hush Yuuki, don't fret my darling. I am not going to hurt you in your delicate situation; it would seem positively unseemly to do such a thing with my great-nephew watching on…' Rido cooed in a falsely comforting voice as he sat on the bed, forcing Yuuki's arms up over head and to the pillow, restraining her from moving. Yuuki watched with horrified eyes as one of his hands slid tantalisingly from her calf, travelling dangerously up her bare thigh. Rido's eyes were turned crimson with lust and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

'I have always… wanted to know, Juuri, why you always cower in fright from me? It seems reminiscent of the first time I drank from you…' Rido paused, running his tongue along the tips of his fangs, caught in a mesmeric trance. 'You didn't stop screaming. Haruka, you cried._ Haruka! Haruka! Help me!_' he laughed. 'You don't know how long I've waited to claim you my princess. To make you my own…' he drifted off, his breath becoming more and more ragged as he tried to take her in his arms.

'Get off me!' Yuuki screamed, trying to force him away from her. 'I am not my mother!' She scrunched her eyes up in concentration and despite the exhaustion she managed to cause the four poster bed to snap involuntarily, crushing to the floor. The sudden collapse confused and disarmed Rido. He swore loudly and fluently as he fumbled in the splinter planks of wood to regain possession of his senses.

Yuuki used that opportunity to rush from her bedroom to the hallway, screaming for help from any of the servants as she went. But it was not to be. Rido Kuran followed behind her, moments behind, the sound of his quick footsteps treading in the blue carpets. Yuuki turned to face him, hesitating as she tried to decide how to react. She reached over to an elegant Chinese carved table and smashed a nearby blue vase into Rido's skull with her sweating hands. It seemed to have almost no effect, and Rido simply smirked.

'Surely you can do better than _that_ little one?' he said in a mocking voice, beckoning his arms wide.

Yuuki cursed and managed to make one of the large shards of china slide across Rido's cheek. It drew a few gloops of scarlet blood which trickled down his face before he licked it with his tongue, a distinctly menacing look in his eyes.

'Well that was not very nice was it, you naughty minx? It seems I am going to have to teach you how to behave…'

He reached forward and dragged her back into his arms, his callous laughter ringing in her ears as he revelled in her fear and paranoia.

-

* * *

**The Courtyard of Cross Manor**

_Early Saturday Morning_

-

It was still the early hours of the morning; the light was just beginning to break across the courtyard, and the wind howled in protest to the scene that was before it. The courtyard was large in scale with walls made of grey stone, surrounded by several large oak trees that spanned twenty feet. The trees were reminiscent of the previous Cross descendants, who had tried to make a prettier prospect for the estate, but the result seemed somehow sinister; the trees appeared to almost leer and enclose the area. The peaks of autumn were beginning to show and a few curled leaves skirted along the floor with the wind. A heavy fog cast herself across the grounds, swamping everything in misty darkness.

The banished prince, in a trailing black driving coat of many capes, Kuran Rido, was standing in the courtyard of Cross Manor, a collapsed and heavily with child Yuuki in his arms. But Rido's attention was not upon the figure he held, it was reserved for the path twenty feet before him, sensing the presence that was much too subtle for any human senses to pick up.

He was waiting.

-

-

They emerged gracefully from behind the oak trees, one by one, spreading across in a formal formation. Kaname came first into the courtyard, flanked either side by Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Ruka Souen and Takuma Ichijou. Every face wore a sombre, determined expression and their feet made light but firm steps across the stone flooring, their dead eyes giving nothing away. But it was Kaname who clearly led them, and despite the outward appearance of his calm face, as he gradually drew nearer it was clear his eyes were burning with intense hatred.

As Kaname walked through the courtyard he cast a scene of death; the flowers and trees behind him withering, burning black with sombre demise. The others followed in the trail of destruction that Kaname left behind. There was no speed to their walk; it was calm and organized, and a few eyes glinted with vindictive joy as they sensed a defeat, for no one could doubt the sinister deathly warning that radiated from their majestic leader.

Rido, still smiling his twisted smile, stepped forward towards Kaname, as if to shorten the wide distance between them. The others paused uncertainly beside Kaname, and Ruka instinctively drew back next to Kain who tucked her arm into his.

'You have kept me waiting, Kaname.' Rido said finally, his scarlet eyes assessing Kaname's foreboding atmosphere with pleasure. Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously, as they travelled from Rido to the limp pale figure that he still held in his arms. Yuuki's white night dress fanned out underneath her, and the long undressed dark hair tumbled from her head making her look pitifully similar to someone upon their death bed.

'Perhaps you should not play such senseless games then, _Oji-sama._' Kaname said with distinct loathing, his eyes still fixated upon Yuuki. Rido followed the direction of his stare and voiced a gruff laugh that made Aido clench his fists tightly in anger. The others were looking increasingly uncomfortable, waiting for the bloodshed to begin, their concentration flickering between Rido and Kaname.

Rido did not seem to notice the others, his focus devoted purely to Kaname, whose face remained hidden behind the cool façade.

'I must say, Kaname, I do admire your choice of a hiding place for the princess. A vampire hunters own estate?' Rido said in disbelief. 'I would never have suspected such things… I of course forget that it was where you have been hiding her these past years before her presentation at court.' He paused, irritated by Kaname's refusal to draw his eyes from Yuuki. 'It is so amusing, my dear nephew, to see your frustration at having to restrain yourself from harming me, when I hold everything that is dear to you in my own arms…' Rido said softly, grinning when he saw Kaname flinch in response to his words.

'If you have touched her, by god I–'

Rido broke Kaname off mid sentence, seeming almost annoyed now.

'–No as it happens, Kaname, I didn't touch your darling sister… She was ever so boring, fainting away in my arms.' he complained loudly. 'I had been hoping for some more entertainment from the youngest pureblood princess.'

The tree behind Kaname splintered, wheezing with pressure as it crashed to the ground. Kaname was now seething with rage.

'Aido. Take Yuuki from him.' Kaname ordered to the blonde male to his left. Rido's eyebrows rose superciliously as he watched Aido's restrained approach. Aido was visibly trying to prevent himself from leaping on Rido, to punish him for all the misery he had caused. But it was no use. He would simply be controlled; obedience to your majesties was an unfortunate flaw resulting from belonging to one of the nobility.

'We have business that should not be performed with ladies present, Rido. You understand, I am sure.' Kaname said disdainfully, playing along with Rido's game of formalities and niceties. Anything that could get Yuuki away from that cruel mans clutches. Kaname was desperate.

'You make it sound like you are challenging me to a duel. How droll!' Rido expostulated. 'But for now… I am content to allow it. You, most of all, know you may never truly destroy me.' Rido pointed out austerely. Aido, trembling slightly, held out his arms as Rido placed the unconscious form of Yuuki into it. Aido gulped, trying to ignore the penetrating stare from the distant eyes of mixed colours, and retreated slowly back to the formation, clutching Yuuki with as much strength as he dared. A few feet along, Kaname visibly relaxed.

'Now, I have no more reason to hesitate.' Kaname said simply, stepping forward as he let a crushing blow struck Rido's chest. His eyes were closed in deep concentration. Rido hissed from the onslaught before lurching back towards Kaname and the vicious assaults, attempting to slice Kaname with his blood red binds. Kaname growled, and broke himself free; but not before Rido had drawn a pool of blood.

'Kaname-sama!' Ruka yelled in panic, letting go of Kain to pounce on Rido, unsheathing a dagger and slashing one blade down his arm, ripping the fabric away.

Rido cursed loudly, turning his attention on Ruka with venomous hatred. 'Didn't you know you should abide to your superiors, foolish girl?' he said, one hand twisting in the air as he dominated Ruka's faltering strength. She slumped to the floor, shivering uncontrollably with the excruciating pain Rido was inflicting on her. The black mass swamped Ruka, and clawed itself around her body, wrapping itself around her arms and legs with immense strength.

Kain roared loudly and flames engulfed Rido wildly, which only caused Rido to laugh more loudly. 'Ha! You think that can hurt me? No one can destroy me, imprudent imbeciles.' Kaname growled, and curled his hand, sending shatters of brick towards him, trying to distract Rido from the blindingly infuriated Kain. From behind Kaname, Takuma Ichijou unsheathed his sword and stood protectively in front of him, prepared to protect his majesty at any cost.

They were all tensed, ready for the next strike.

But it was not a physical movement that struck next. A very feminine, yet angry, voice spoke from behind the flicker of the flames which licked Rido's victorious figure.

'There is one who can destroy you.'

They all froze, bewildered by the sudden appearance of the voice. Rido turned and his eyes lit up with delight as he saw a tiny human girl standing next to the infamous vampire hunter, Kiryuu Zero. The blackened mass that swamped Ruka withdrew, leaving her alive. Rido was now absorbed with the little girl before him, his eyes dancing as Sayori Wakaba stood up to the most terrifying man she had ever met.

'Oh? And just whom might that person be?' Rido asked politely.

'Kiryuu Zero.' Yori said, much more boldly than she felt, giving Zero a meaningful glance.

'I don't think so, my girl.' Rido said with disgust, casting a glance at the silver haired hunter who wore a grave yet concentrated expression. Zero's hand clenched more tightly around the bloody rose, prepared to launch his attack. Yori noticed where Rido's attention was wavering, and tried to draw him back, stamping her little feet impatiently. How useless she felt, surrounded by a mass of vampires.

'I think so!' Yori shouted, meeting Rido's disgusted gaze. 'You think you are so infinitely powerful, Prince Rido, but from what I have seen of you all you have done is hide for the last ten years in the shadows!' she said angrily.

'Yori!' a voice yelled sharply from across the courtyard, belonging to the now panicking Aido. 'Don't!' Yori ignored him. She was trying her hardest to distract Rido Kuran long enough to give Zero ample opportunity to launch his attack; whether or not that demanded her life.

Rido's eyes narrowed angrily. 'You play games with the wrong prince, my child.'

He gathered his strength, preparing to launch a final blow on this impetuous, presumptuous, little and insignificant human. The killing blow wrenched forth, and Yori squeezed her eyes shut tightly, preparing for the strike to penetrate her heart.

But it never came.

Yori kept her eyes shut, not daring to open them. There was an eerie silence throughout, which made Yori think for one moment she was already dead, until the screams began.

'Akatsuki!' shrieked Ruka, 'Akatsuki, no!'

Akatsuki Kain had paid the ultimate sacrifice. In a moment of maddening protectiveness for the fiancée of his beloved cousin, he had thrown himself in front of Rido's force. He slumped to the ground, heaving heavily as the blood seeped from his chest, staining his richly embroidered clothes.

'Akatsuki!' Ruka cried desperately, her usual reserved façade completely forgotten as she flung herself upon her beloved's chest and clung into his arms. Kain limply drew an arm around her, trying to pull her warm figure to his blood stained chest. The wind howled loudly, whipping across Ruka's flimsy white dress of muslin.

Zero looked upon the scene before him with absolute disgust. It sickened him to the every fibre of his being that such a thing was happening. Raising one shaking hand, he drew the gun from his hilt and tried to hold it steady, aiming it at the vampires head.

'Rido Kuran.' Each syllable was uttered with complete hatred. 'You shall not murder these vampires any longer.'

Everyone was so absorbed in the tragic scene before them that they failed to even notice the sound of Zero striking the final blow.

-

-

-

At the tender age of eighteen, death was not a word that Ruka Souen heard often. It was a word which rarely escaped her lips, and frightened her more than any other. Death was an uncertainty; it meant sadness and something you could not control. They all knew human medicine was useless; the surgeons would never be able to recover such a loss of blood in a time where transfusions were fantastical. Even the healing powers of a pureblood could not reduce the deathly blow that had been struck. It was beyond the point of healing.

For Akatsuki Kain, death was now inevitable.

'Don't leave…' Ruka whispered softly. 'Don't leave, _Don't leave._' She murmured, over and over, as if believing the more she said the words the more he would listen to them.

'I… I…' he choked, trying to get the words out, but was torn by the stricken look that hovered on Ruka's face. There were so many words left unsaid; so many conversations, embraces that were still hidden in the dark. It seems so futile now; he had bid his time, waiting patiently for her, and now there was no time left. He gulped, and slowly reached out one white hand, cupping her lovely countenance, red with tears, in his hand. 'Be happy, Ruka.' he said finally, trying to ignore the bitter smell of blood that engulfed his nostrils.

'No, never!' Ruka whispered. 'Never, never, never!' she repeat urgently, drawing back from his arms to frantically press her dress against the bloody wounds on his body, as if to prevent them. It was no use. They all knew it, and stood back silently, watching Ruka desperately trying to save Kain's life. 'I will never do that. I wish we had never come here!'

'Hush…' Kain said sadly. 'You forget that _A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire, ma belle_.'

Ruka sobbed, and her cries rang across the walls, causing the others to shift uncomfortably. Ruka's fingers entwined with Kain's, feeling his soft trembling skin clasp to her; she could almost taste the fear he exuded.

'I love you Akatsuki, I realise that now…' she whispered softly, brushing the matted hair away from his beaded forehead. Kain's jaw tightened in pain, and he closed his eyes to no longer face the pain of watching her devastated eyes. He concentrated on the soft feel of Ruka's warm body against his own, and her delicious smell; like honey and lavender upon a misty spring day.

'I know _ma fille. _I know…' he said soothingly, brushing away her tears with his white fingertips. Kain's breathing began more laboured and ragged as the blood seeped even further, spilling across the floor in large droops that seemed almost glutinous and sinful.

'Look after Hanabusa for me…' Kain said gently, forcing himself to turn his head with agonising pain to face the constrained face of Aido, as he watched on with tear stained eyes.

Ruka just nodded wistfully, trying her best not to show her grief to Kain.

'May I ask… ask you one last thing?' Kain said with a flicker of a smile crossing his face as he sank back down onto the ground; moving was too unbearable.

'Yes. Anything.' Ruka replied instantly, listening with sickening fear to his breathing becoming more and more irregular and dragged.

'Kiss me, darling.' he said, managing to grin for her one last time, that devilish grin that she had loved so much. She nodded frantically, and leant in to melt her soft lips with his for a short, brief moment. It was a gentle kiss; reserved… frightened.

'Don't leave.' Ruka asked, imploring, begging him to listen to her. 'Don't leave, don't leave.' It was the only thing she could say.

'I'm sorry…' Kain whispered, his eyes flickering shut, as he could no longer fight to hold onto his pitiful life, the will to live was fading. Ruka buried her face in his cold chest, nuzzling his head into her shoulder, her hot breath breathing into his ear as tears poured down her quivering cheeks.

'_Don't leave…_' she whispered over and over, gripping onto him tightly, trying desperately to stop him defying her.

But Akatsuki Kain had finally breathed his last breath. Ruka sobbed unrestrainedly as his limp body slowly broke into shatters of dust and drifted away into the bitter autumn wind.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N:  
I feel so sad… I nearly cried writing that. I apologise for the confusion of events + actions, I really wasn't sure if I should have published this chapter…

Please review


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: You are going to have to officially turn a blind eye (no pun intended) to any spelling mistakes in this chapter... I have an eye infection I caught off my **stupid brother, **which REALLY hurts. My eyes are all pink and gross. It's disgusting. AND I have an exam tomorrow, in front of a computer for three hours. I am going to die.  
Luckily I can touch type, which is how I typed the remainder of this chapter, as I don't have to look at the screen XD

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my brand new reader **TwilightSkyBlue **who pretty much reviewed every single chapter of both this story and my other crack fic, "Notes with the Night Class". ILY (L)

* * *

Thanks to my anonymous reviewers: **VampireKnightLover, kittypride, Tainy^^, Kahuna-Sama and Claudia**... I will miss your lovely comments when this story ends!

* * *

_A/N: past events are in italics, current events are in normal. Past events have all occurred within the last week. For flashbacks, what would normally be in italics is in bold text. (i.e _"I _really _do" _becomes "I **really **do"_

_-_

**Yuuki's Bedroom; Kuran Palace**

_Monday afternoon_

_-_

'Kaname-sama?' Aido asked, giving Kaname a hopeful look.

'No.' Kaname said bluntly in reply to the unspoken question, giving Aido a stern look that said all too clearly that he entirely disapproved of the entire situation that was taking place.

Princess Yuuki Kuran was currently propped up in her spacious bed by numerous cushions of various shapes and sizes, surveying the persons present in her room speculatively. To her right was her husband Kaname Kuran, who was seated in a velvet chair next to her. At the foot of her bed, standing before her nervously were her close friends, Aido Hanabusa and Sayori Wakaba, who both looked like they were being put on trial for treason. It was almost quite comical, the bewildered expressions they both had.

Yuuki's long dark undressed hair tumbled down her shoulders and underneath her beautiful Kuran eyes were purple shadows; faint reminders of the physical and emotional strains she had suffered in the past two weeks.

'Aido, do not fear, I shall not change my mind. I am quite convinced.' Yuuki said firmly, giving him a kindly look that spoke volumes. Aido flushed and gave her a weak smile in return. Across the room Kaname sighed heavily.

-

'_Yuuki, darling, listen to me!' Kaname said frantically to the barely conscious form that he held in his arms in the confinement of her bedroom. _

'_Nn…' Yuuki muttered faintly, listen to the beautiful voice that filtered through to her subconscious. 'Nii…name…' she mumbled incoherently, trying to reach out to the heavenly voice that called her name over and over. Kaname smiled wistfully and pressed his lips to her wild hair._

'_Open your eyes, my little one.' he said gently, as she began to arise from the deep slumber under which she had been placed. Kaname lay her down on the periwinkle blue covers and retrieved her smelling salts from a drawer in the Egyptian dressing table and hesitantly held them underneath her nose, unsure as to whether or not they would have any effect._

_After a few tense moments, a squeak sounded from beneath him and Yuuki suddenly leapt up into her seat, sheer terror whipping wildly across her face as she sat up, breathing heavily. Her eyes rested on Kaname, and instantly softened, relief spreading across her face._

'_Onii-sama…' Yuuki whispered huskily to Kaname, collapsing back into his arms from exhaustion. 'I'm so glad… so glad…' she said before drifting back into the blackened slumber from whence she came._

_-_

'I most fervently desire your approval, Kaname-sama.' Aido said eagerly, turning his attention back to the disapproving Kaname. 'The betrothal would undoubtedly benefit from consent; Sayori will indisputably suffer from being accepted as my betrothed unless you sanction the match.'

Kaname's eyes flickered briefly to Yuuki before rolling them back to Aido.

'Aido-kun, I am assured that your attentions towards Sayori Wakaba are entirely honourable, and in reward for your devotion and loyalty I shall not hesitate to lend my approval –' Aido cast a quick grin to Yori, which did not escape Kaname's omniscient presence. '–But, do not be hasty. I shall sanction the betrothal, but I see Yori's change as unnecessary and entirely inappropriate when my heir is so near to arriving. I will not overrule Yuuki's decision, but I do not appreciate you both allowing her to perform it. '

Yori blushed heavily, momentarily feeling the guilt surpass her foolish desire to be changed. 'I… I do not wish to do anything that would harm your child.' Yori said heavily, sadness creeping into her voice.

'No!' Aido shouted angrily, grabbing Yori's hand in his determinedly. 'Do you forget our dispute, Yori?'

'Oh…' Yori trailed off. 'How could I forget?'

-

'_Hanabusa… could I… could I do anything?' Yori asked tentatively as she held his hands in hers on the pretty bench in the Kuran gardens. 'I will do whatever you so desire.' She said earnestly, trying desperately to get some kind of response from him. Even a negative response would be welcomed at this stage. _

'_There is nothing I need.' Aido's dead voice replied. Yori bit her lip hard to try to suppress the tears that threatened to fall. Aido had been so… silent… ever since Kain passed away and it was unnerving. It had been nearly two weeks, and he still look as empty as ever. Yori's heart felt like breaking._

'_Well if I am not the one to help…' Yori said. 'I will leave you now, Hanabusa. I shall not be far.' She dropped his hands, and attempted to rise from the sofa before Aido thrust her back down into the seat, his eyes darting before hers for a moment, before flinging his arms around her neck and kissing her passionately, with such enthusiasm that Yori tried hard not to gasp out loud from shock. _

'_H-Hanabusa!' Yori squealed, a few moments later, breaking away from his hold. 'W-what was **that**?' she asked breathlessly, her head reeling and a dizzy kind of pleasure coursing through her._

'_Akatsuki...' Aido began, not answering her question, briefly closed his eyes in pain, and swallowed hard before continuing carefully. 'Akatsuki would not have saved you if he did not want us to be together. He knew... and he still chose to save us. He wished for this.'_

_'Are you... are you sure?' Yori asked tentatively._

_'Of course I am.' Aido said calmly, a medatitive expression floating across his face. He noticed her uncertain look and frowned heavily, taking her hands back in his. 'Akatsuki, he... he **wanted** this. Do not destroy the very thing he died for!' he said in a broken voice, stroking his thumb across her jaw line. 'I shall not allow you to make his death meaningless!'_

'_Oh, Hanabusa…' Yori said softly, cradling her head to his chest. 'I would never, destroy it. Ever!**'**_

_-_

'Yuuki, you do recall that Sayori will become your servant, don't you?' Kaname asked Yuuki, taking her hand in both of his.

'Yes. Of course I do.' Yuuki said quietly.

'And you do remember that you must control your thirst must more strongly this time, as your resilience will be lessened by the child.'

'Yes, I know.'

'And it cannot be reversed.'

'Please! Do not worry onii-sama, it will be fine.' Yuuki said shyly, drawing his hand to her lips and kissing it softly, her own cheeks burning red with embarrassment over his concern.

'Of course. You shall do as you wish.' Kaname said gently, stroking Yuuki's hair. She drew her eyes up and simply stared longingly into his eyes. She did not kiss him, and yet... the fusion between them felt so private that Aido and Yori looked away in embarrassment, both blushing.

'Yori-chan, come here.' said Yuuki as she tore the covers off herself and clambered out of bed, her enormous stomach making moving exceedingly arduous. She straightened her nightdress, of cream lamslip, and drawing Yori close to her. Yori seemed to be shaking slightly.

'I am here, Yuuki-chan.' Yori said gently, her eyes tracing across the bruises that still lingered on Yuuki's arms and chest. The marks had only just begun to fade.

'Are you ready?' Yuuki asked firmly, still slightly hesitant to take such a step, especially when Yori was trembling so.

Yori gave one fleeting glance to Aido before nodding determinedly at Yuuki. 'Y-yes.'

Yuuki carefully positioned herself around Yori, making sure her protruding stomach did not get in the way, taking a handful of Yori's hair in her hands as she held her head firmly. Yuuki sighed for a brief moment, remembering Akatsuki, remembering Zero and remembering her beloved Kaname before leaning in and sinking her elongated fangs deep into Yori's neck.

-

'_Ruka, please don't cry anymore...' Aido said soothingly to Ruka, patting her on the shoulder shyly as they both stood in the gallery together, where upon hung many paintings of previous Kuran ancestors along the walls. It was astonishing how similar the Kurans all appeared; each carrying the inherited mahogany eyes and dark looks. _

_All except for one._

_In one particular portrait, of an entire happy Kuran family, were Haruka, Juuri and Rido Kuran surrounded by their loving parents. Rido's eyes leered out of the picture, almost mocking; eyes of different colours that marked his imperfection. Ruka had been gazing at the portrait; remembering Kain's sufferings. _

'_I cannot help it...' Ruka said through convulsive sobs to Aido. 'You do not understand Hanabusa, you **cannot** understand.'_

'_I don't understand...?' asked Aido. 'What do you mean I can't understand?' _

_Ruka smiled wanly, acknowledging his confusion. 'I know you love him too, I am not an imbecile. But you forget, Hanabusa, that you still have Sayori Wakaba, whilst I have no one.' she said sadly, tears dripping down her cheeks. _

_Aido swallowed hard, and took Ruka gently into his arms. It was so strange; he had never been so gentle to her before. _

'_But you forget, ma belle, that we love you too.' he confided secretly. _

'_Really?' Ruka asked in a muffled voice from Aido's chest. Aido smiled, and drew her away so he could look at her properly, a slightly berating tone in his voice._

'_Now, Ruka, do you think I would bicker all the time with you if I **didn't** care for you? You are just as important to me as any of my sisters; in fact, probably more so, as you do tend to delight in vexing me.' he paused, pretending to consider the matter in a comical manner. 'Yes, I'll have you know, Ruka, I save my sheer genius for persons of great importance! If you are entitled to converse with my genius, then I **must **consider you worthy of it.' he said in a pompous tone. _

_Ruka smiled softly. 'Baka...' she whispered through her tears._

-

Kaname visibly stiffened as Yuuki pierced the palm of her skin and allowed several drips to spill into the unconscious Yori's open lips, in exactly the same manner as Kaname had awoken her, nearly a year ago.

It was so.... _unfair_. Yuuki had been the only one to ever taste the blood that flowed through Kaname's veins, yet she has bestowed her blood upon not just him, but Sayori _and_ Kiryuu. Ah... Kiryuu Zero... A man Kaname was unlikely to ever forget.

Now Kaname had his beloved wife back in his arms, he rightfully felt that he was the only man entitled to taste her delicious, sumptuous blood. Unfortunately this opinion did not seem to be shared by Yuuki, and Kaname could never deny her anything. If merely one saddened look entered her eyes, Kaname would cut his own heart out if it meant that he could make her smile again. Kaname was completely lost to her. He would do _anything_.

Even if that meant granting Kiryuu Zero her blood.

-

'_What about Zero? Where is he?' a little voice asked Kaname as they both rode together in the richly upholstered post chaise on the journey back to the palace. Yuuki still appeared rather sickly, and her maid had ensured she had been propped up with enough cushions to try to allow her highness as much comfort when travelling across the notoriously rickety roads towards Japan. _

'_Ah, Kiryuu...' Kaname said, pausing thoughtfully as he considered how to explain the intricate workings of the hunters mind. 'Zero __**appears**__ to have resolved not to kill us, but it is quite impossible to fathom his precise motivations and beliefs.'_

'_Really?' said Yuuki in wonderment. 'But why? He was quite determined...' she said sadly, her heart aching for her friend. Kaname saw her downcast expression and added in a kinder tone:_

'_I believe he is showing some remorse after witnessing your panic, and the disastrous effects it had upon both you and child...' he said, his mouth tightening as he recalled the painful memory of seeing Yuuki collapsed in Rido's arms. 'I __**think**__ he will continue to pretend he will murder us, but will continue to bungle the affair and I really believe he will never have the strength to destroy you, or anyone that would cause you pain if they were to disappear.'_

'_Oh...' said Yuuki slowly, digesting this. 'So do you think he will consent to see me?' _

_Kaname tried very hard to pretend that didn't want nothing more than to murder Kiryuu before he allowed him to step one foot nearer Yuuki._

'_Perhaps... but I would advise you not to harm the poor man any further. A little distance will do neither of you any harm.'_

'_Yes, Kaname.' Yuuki said sadly. Kaname hesitated, and asked the question that was gnawing into the back of his subconscious._

'_Do you... do you wish to see him so very badly?' he asked slowly, grinding his teeth as he prepared himself for the response. _

'_No.' Yuuki said firmly. 'I just miss him, he was my dearest friend.' she said simply, and Kaname visibly relaxed. They jostled along the road for a while, Yuuki staring absentmindedly out of the window in contemplation. She turned her head back and looked at Kaname, a new thought occurring to her. _

'_I most wanted to see Zero because, well, I was rather hoping he might become the child's godfather...' she confessed innocently._

_Kaname actually __**snorted**__, trying extremely hard to hide his mirth._

'_I really don't think Zero would be desirous of being a godparent, darling...' he said through quickly drawn gasps of air, in a false attempt at seriousness._

_Zero, godfather to his own child._

Well... stranger things had happened. 

-

'Kaname!' Yuuki gasped, suddenly sinking to the floor, clutching desperately at her stomach. 'Kaname!' she cried again, her eyes welling up with tears as she called out to her husband. _Make it stop, make it stop!_

'Yuuki? What is the matter?' Kaname asked quickly, dropping to the floor next to her, putting his arms around her form.

'The child... the child is coming.' Yuuki said feverishly. She drew her hands away from her stomach and saw to her own horror... blood. Her white nightgown was completely soaked in blood and it was absolutely terrifying.

It was absolutely terrifying because an extremely thirsty Sayori Wakaba stood in the corner of the room, eyes burning crimson with hunger as they rested on the blood smothering the floor.

'Yori!' Hanabusa shouted, grasping his arms around her, trying to prevent her from struggling. 'No! Listen to me, you cannot!' he said more urgently, trying to pour reasoning into Yori, whose throat was burning with pain as she tried to lunge towards Yuuki, before failing, realising in frustration that she was pinned back by Aido.

Yuuki looked at Yori, with a hurt expression in her eyes that had nothing to do with her physical pain.

'Get. Her. Away. From. My. Child!' Yuuki screamed, clutching back into the security of Kaname's strong arms. 'Get her _away_!' she shouted again, her emotions beginning to tremble with rage. Aido nodded hastily, and started trying to drag Yori out of the bedroom. Kaname sensed Yuuki losing control, and whispered comfortingly into her ear, trying to calm her down. It seemed to partially work, and Yuuki relaxed slightly, still gritting her teeth in response to the immense pain she felt. It was definitely worse than when she had been awakened.

'Arrrgghhhhh!' Yuuki screamed again, her eyes welling with tears, turning her attention upon her husband who was sitting there.

For once in his life, Kaname was completely bewildered and did not know what to do.

Yuuki groaned loudly as she saw him sitting there, stunned.

'Kaname if you love me you will get me the midwife right this moment or so help me god I will never ever speak with you again and I will do everything within my power to ensure that you never are allowed to recover from the intense murderous pain I will be inflicting on you for the rest of eternity the second this child is born!' she rushed in one furious sentence.

Kaname gulped, and jumped up from the floor, staggering out of the room to find somebody who could help the devilish deranged psychopath who called herself his wife.

-

-

-

* * *

A/N:  
The baby's coming! Exited like me? ;D  
By the way, the blood was supposed to be my own version of "the waters breaking". I thought, hey, for a vampire wouldn't it be blood, as the baby lives off blood?  
Don't hate Yori :[ I kind of feel I've put her in the blame so many times, but she isn't really doing anything wrong. She's just been very unlucky...

*LMAO* at poor, poor Kaname coping with a screaming Yuuki!

Plus, chapter 47 of the manga!! OMFG (L)(L)  
Fangirl with me! *resists urge to scream*  
(except since today the images are all blurry. Cheers, **brother,** for making Kaname's gorgeous expressions all wibbly.)

Please Review~! XD


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello wonderful people! **This is the last chapter!** T_T (and an epilogue next)  
Wahh I didn't save this properly before, so I had to re-write the entire first scene… *sniff*

* * *

Thank you to my anonymous reviewers, as I cannot thank you personally: VampireKnightLover, 0simplyemma0 and Tainy^^ (L)

* * *

Please note, in the 18th century parents weren't as affectionate as nowadays. I mean, a father might quite easily never say he loves his child, hug him, or show any particular affection and be considered quite normal.  
Children were usually passed between nurses, maids, teachers and the like until they were old enough to go out into society. Specifically elite social circles (the night class fall into this category!)

* * *

**Blue Drawing Room; Kuran Palace**

_Monday Evening_

-

Prince Kaname, Lord Aido, Wakaba-san, Viscount Ichijou, Shiki-san and Touya-san all sat in the blue drawing room, seated in various armchairs and sofas as they all waited for the arrival of the new heir to the throne of Japan. Kaname sat in a high backed velvet chair at the head of the group, counting the exact moment in his head since Yuuki had been taken to her private quarters by several maids and the midwife. Eleven hours, thirteen minutes and twenty-six seconds.

'It shouldn't be long now…' Yori said out loud, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. Aido was sitting next to her with a flabbergasted expression on his face and kept touching Yori's arm, almost as if to check she was real. She gave him a small smile, exposing her tiny white fangs.

'Yori…' Aido whispered into her ear, leaning in. Before he could go any further, he was interrupted by a loud cough from Shiki. 'Pardon?' he asked in an annoyed voice. 'Can I not give my betrothed one mark of my affection upon her cheek?'

'No.' said Shiki simply.

'But I thought one of the advantages of being engaged was that I could show my betrothed affections without causing comment! I assure you a man does not have many.' Aido complained loudly, giving Yori a meaningful look.

'Shiki is quite right to tell us to refrain, Hanabusa. It is not polite; I have yet to even be acquainted with you mother.' Yori said in a faintly berating tone. The forcefulness of her scolding was destroyed by the diverted twinkle in her eye.

'My mother will _adore _you!' Aido declared loudly. 'Who could not?' he said again, turning to the rest of the room. As it happened no one _did_ have any particular objection to Sayori Wakaba, even if she_ was_ an ex-human, but if they did they would certainly not have voiced any such concerns. Aido's eyes said only too clearly that he would have reprimands in store for anyone who offended his Yori.

'Oh, for goodness sake.' said Rima loudly, rolling her eyes slightly at her foolish friend and his proclamations of love which seemed to be escaping all bounds of decency. It was to be hoped that Yori would keep a firm hold on her future husband and ensure he did not disgrace himself, as he was quite capable of doing.

'Look, we are far too preoccupied to be watching you two exchanging fondness. Once we are assured of Yuuki-sama's wellbeing then you can do whatever you like.' Shiki said simply.

Across the room Kaname's fingers tightened around the arms of the chair he was sitting on. The sight of affectionate lovers was hardly likely to improve his sombre mood. Ichijou noticed his worried expression and gave the night class a reproving look.

'How about you, Shiki-san?' Ichijou asked Shiki with a cheerful grin. Next to him Rima spluttered heavily, clutching her heart with her hand.

'Marriage…?' Shiki asked, eyebrows lifted, elbowing Rima in the ribs. 'It is not a subject I meditate upon much.' He confessed.

'And you, Rima-chan?' Ichijou continued in the same diverted tone.

'Senri and I both share the same attitude towards it. We are still very young and do not worry about the topic much. When I decide to wed I shall.' she said, in a voice that she hoped sounded calm.

'You usually need a male participant for matrimony.' Ichijou pointed out, giving them both very accusatory stares. It was useless, Rima and Shiki had both decided they were keeping their preference for each other strictly private, and wished to enjoy their youth before they both were forced into marrying someone by their parents. If it had to be anyone, they would most certainly choose each other.

'Well you two may pretend to be unaware, but _I know_.' Ichijou said, waggling his finger at them both.

Through the door filtered an agonising scream.

The others all look nervously around at each other, trying to pretend they hadn't just heard what they had. Kaname stiffened in his chair, and closed his eyes in heavy concentration. His Yuuki would not appreciate him destroying the blue drawing room; it was one of the rooms she favoured the most. Eleven hours, eighteen minutes and forty-six seconds.

'O-on the s-subject of matrimony, have you heard about my cousin, Mariko Ichijou?' Ichijou asked them all, deciding distraction was the best method to adopt. 'She has just been betrothed to Junichi Hio, a noble from the Hio faction.'

'I had not, Ichijou-san.' Shiki said politely, pleased in this change of conversation.

'My grandfather's arrangement, of course.' Ichijou added darkly.

Ichijou was just eighteen, and luckily escaped the full wrath of his grandfather, as eighteen was hardly a suitable age for a man to marry. But Mariko Ichijou's fiancée was still only twenty-six. Ichijou had no hopes of finding someone he wished to marry. Impossible. Ichijou proclaimed he was destined to remain a bachelor all his life and was quite content in the idea.

'There seem to be a vast number of engagements recently.' remarked Rima.

'Well, two.' corrected Shiki. 'Aido-kun and Wakaba-san, then Marika Ichijou and Junichi Hio.'

'You are always so specific!' Rima said in an irritated voice.

'And that, my dear, is why you like me!' retorted Shiki, giving Rima his mischievous lopsided grin. She couldn't help but beam back.

'Speak for yourself!' retorted Aido, exchanging meaningful glances with Ichijou as they both recognised the sight of the pair before them. _Hopelessly in love!_

'Hush, Hanabusa! Don't tease others when you so clearly lack the merits of self control yourself!' Yori said back, playfully hitting her fiance's arm.

'But, Yori, he clearly–'

'–No, Hanabusa.'

Aido sighed and sunk his chin into his cravat, sulking slightly. Yori laughed at his ridiculousness and gave Shiki an apologetic look. Shiki waved his hand, dismissing Yori's apology; by now everyone was used to Aido's ways and had most certainly grown fond of them, although they would never naturally admit that to him.

'Aido, your clothing really does suit your mood; sombre.' Rima said.

'It is no use, Rima, he is just hoping someone will take note of his brooding and tend to him. Naturally Wakaba-san is the most obvious answer, but even she knows better.'

'Just where the devil is Ruka?' asked Aido suddenly, ignoring their teasing.

The door to the drawing room opened, as if in answer to his question, and in walked a wearied Ruka Souen. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of content and sadness; conflicted between her pleasure at the safe delivery of Yuuki's child, and the grief that she still felt from the passing of her lover. She wore a full dress of black, like Aido, to show her mourning.

The others all instantly ceased their private conversations, and look up at Rima with anxious eyes. Kaname rose from his chair in a swish of fabrics, an unreadable expression across his guarded face.

'Ruka-chan?' asked Ichijou quickly, starting up from his seat. 'What news have you brought us?'

Ruka smiled widely, as she announced her joyful report.

'Yuuki-sama has just been safely delivered of a boy. The male heir to the Kuran throne.'

'Eh!' shouted Aido in shock. 'Did you hear that Yori?' he said excitably, turning to his fiancée who was grinning indulgently.

'I did, sir, I did.' Yori replied eagerly.

'Congratulations, Kaname-sama!' called Ichijou in a sing-song voice, clapping his hands together. He turned to offer his felicitations to the prince, but Kaname had already left the room, his powerful strides taking him to the bedroom of his wife.

'I do swear he must be invisible sometimes.' remarked Shiki nonchalantly as they all stared at the door and gave Rima's hand a gentle squeeze.

'I have often regarded Kaname-sama in light of a demi-god.' replied Rima, her cheeks turned slightly pink from his touch. 'All knowing and all powerful. Unfortunately I cannot vouch for his omnibenevolence.'

'We shall leave that task to Yuuki-sama.' said Shiki with a devilish smirk.

-

-

* * *

**Yuuki's Bedroom; Kuran Palace**

_Monday Evening_

-

Kaname opened the door to her bedroom and stepped swiftly inside in the room, but did not walk any further, hanging back apprehensively. Across the room in her bed, where the covers had just been changed to remove all traces of blood, was an exhausted Yuuki Kuran. She was propped up against some cushions, clutching a bundle of blankets in her arms, in a clean white nightgown.

'I'll leave you, your highness.' said one of the maids to Yuuki, noticing the arrival of Kaname. The maid walked quickly out of room, without glancing at either of the royals, leaving Kaname and Yuuki both alone.

Neither of them said anything for the longest time, locking each other in an intense gaze.

Finally, Yuuki spoke in a reproaching voice, a look of humorous distain on her face.

'You do realise I am never _ever _letting you in my bedroom again.'

Kaname laughed lightly and walked over to her side, an indescribable pride burning in his eyes that made Yuuki's stomach knot itself with a dizzy ecstasy. He sat beside her on the bed and kissed her.

'My clever, wonderful, _beautiful,_ Yuuki.' he whispered huskily into her ear, kissing her between each word; her lips, her jaw, her eyelids. 'Did it hurt so?' he asked in a concerned voice.

'Dreadfully.' she replied darkly. 'You have absolutely _no_ idea.'

'I hope that I would not. It might be quite alarming if I did.' Yuuki giggled, and turned her eyes upon the sleeping infant in her arms.

'Will you hold him? Your son…' she asked lovingly. Kaname nodded silently, and gently took the baby from her, holding him awkwardly in his strong arms as he stared. Yuuki saw his astonished expression and smiled, stroking the child's head with her fingers. 'He has not even cried yet. Are pureblood children always so well behaved? I do hope so…'

Kaname nodded silently, still staring at the child, a curious tightening in his throat. There was no doubt he was the son of Kaname and Yuuki; the tiny tuft of dark hair was plastered to his fragile forehead, and when the child wriggled a little in his sleep his delicate eyelids flickered on his angelic face. The baby's skin was mysteriously illuminated against the black of Kaname's clothes.

'He's beautiful. Just like his mother.' said Kaname softly, causing Yuuki to blush furiously. Kaname gently put the child back into Yuuki's arms, privately afraid that he was going to break him. The baby stirred and slowly opened his eyes, showing them both his expressive, beautiful auburn Kuran eyes that were so recognisable. It was strange how quiet and content he seemed, almost as if he was allowing his parents to have their moment.

'I wish to call him Akatsuki.' Yuuki announced dreamily, stroking the peaceful child's forehead.

Kaname's head snapped up and he gave Yuuki a frowning expression.

'Akatsuki…?' he asked slowly, still dazed by the sight of his son.

Noticing his reluctance she hastily added: 'Yes, I have already spoken to Ruka about it.'

'And Aido?' Kaname said speculatively.

'Yes, Aido… Well I have come to the conclusion that he will not mind. He only owes me eternal gratitude for granting him the love of his life.' Yuuki said lightly with a small grin.

'Very well.' Kaname stroked the infants head, allowing the baby to wrap his tiny fingers around one of Kaname's slender ones. The infant clung tightly to his finger, eyes innocently staring back at his father.

'Welcome to the Kuran family, Akatsuki Kuran. My son.' Kaname said, the volumes of pride easily recognisable in his voice as he addressed Akatsuki directly. Akatsuki gurgled in response, and gave them both a toothless smile.

The door opened again and Yuuki's attendant walked in and approached them both cautiously. Yuuki's arms around Akatsuki visibly tightened.

'Apologies, your highness, but may I take the infant to the nursery? Her highness will be exhausted and needs to rest.' she said carefully, giving Yuuki a warning look. Yuuki had argued heavily when the maids, and the midwife, had all said that she needed to rest and instead insisted on seeing her husband.

'Yes... Take him, Yuzuru.' Yuuki said reluctantly to her abigail. Yuzuru held her arms out and Yuuki slowly put baby Akatsuki into them, giving Yuzuru a warning look. Akatsuki's eyes widened, as he recognised that he was being taken away from his mother. Even for a child just a few hours old, being a pureblood, Akatsuki was naturally more perceptive and intelligent than human children. It was a little unnerving to see your baby give you such a clear and expressive stare.

'Be careful with him, Yuzuru.' Yuuki said in a threatening tone, causing Yuzuru and Kaname to both laugh at her possessiveness.

'I always am with you, ma'am.' Yuzuru replied simply. Yuuki watched her walk out of the room, clutching the bundle of blankets and sighed heavily.

'_How_ I miss him.' she said out loud, turning back to her amused husband.

'Hush, my love, you need to rest. You must be exhausted.' Kaname said lovingly, stroking her hair affectionately.

'But… Akatsuki!' Yuuki whispered in a strangled voice.

'Your son needs you to be strong for him. Otherwise, how else are you to feed him? Pureblood babies unfortunately require a lot of energy…' Kaname pointed out. Yuuki nodded slowly.

'You gave me your life when I was young, Kaname.' she said softly, giving him a shy smile. How she remembered…

'You already possess my life, Yuuki.' Kaname replied, kissing each of her fingertips with his lips. 'You may do with it whatever you so wish.'

'Onii-sama…' whispered Yuuki, half collapsing into her husband's arms, too exhausted to hold herself up anymore. She was fighting her body's exhaustion, wearied from twelve hours of agony, and tried to resist the sleep that was going to swamp her at any moment, determined to talk to Kaname.

'I think the baron will be very happy.' Yuuki observed sleepily, reflecting on the absence of her dear adoptive father.

'I am sure he will. I am going to have to purchase him a new estate, after the mass of destruction you managed to inflict on his lands after Kuran Rido's visit. ' Kaname replied, the laughter dancing in his eyes at the memory of the baron's expression when he had been told that his country house no longer remained standing, care of his adopted daughter.

'Was he _very _shocked?' Yuuki asked.

'Very.' Kaname replied in his amused voice. He allowed Yuuki to rest her head against his chest, trying to coax her into sleep.

'I love you, Kaname.' Yuuki said drowsily, refusing to let her eyes close.

'And I you, my little one.'

'I love Akatsuki, too.' Yuuki added, feeling her heart leap when she mentioned his name. 'Even though I hardly know him, he already means more to me than I could ever describe.'

Kaname tried not to allow jealousy to overcome him. Yuuki was supposed to love him, and him alone. But it was only natural she should adore her children; that was the kind of mother she was and would be. He knew that.

'He is a beautiful child.'

'Yes?' asked Yuuki hopefully. Kaname noticed her expectant expression and was highly entertained by how much she relied on his approval.

'And I am very proud.' he finished, kissing Yuuki, who blushed happily; content. 'Silly girl, how could I not be?'

'May we have more children?' Yuuki asked hopefully. Kaname started in shock to her incredulous words. Even to this day, Kaname never failed to be surprised by his lovely wife.

'Yuuki!' he said. 'My darling, we have all of eternity to have many children if you so wish, but heaven forbid you put me through this anxiety again any time soon!'

Yuuki's eyebrows lifted.

'Oh? Were you worried onii-sama?' she asked innocently.

'I was terrified.' he confessed.

'Simpleton. You must know I would never leave you.'

'I shall hold you to that.' Kaname said firmly.

'For eternity.' Yuuki replied happily, flinging her arms around his neck, giving him her usual peaceful, sunny smile.

'For all of eternity.' agreed Kaname, kissing her softly.

Yuuki melted into her husbands arms, blissfully content that she had found the place where she would always want to be.

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: Wahh, I just _couldn't_ decide on an ending for this story. I will be writing the epilogue though, within a week or two, the length/time to update depending on the reaction to the ending of my story ^_^  
It's really, really sad leaving this story; I'm so ridiculously attached to it… T_T *clings to pages*

Please review with your lovely thoughts ;D  
(Also, if you have anything/anyone particular you wish to see in the future, please do say. You can take the Kuran family as a given XD)

_EDIT: I completely forgot to say before, but if you haven't read **xxkittypridexx's** new story **"Full Circle",** search her out and do so now. It's one of the best KxY one-shots I've ever read!_


	28. Chapter 28

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta, **O-Mega Lead**, for offering me much helpful guidance and support whilst being a lovely correspondent. I highly recommend you go and check out his fanfics!

* * *

**Vampire Ageing  
**I'm going to say, in fifteen years, Akatsuki would be roughly equivalent to eighteen, physically and mentally. Yuuki will look around seventeen whereas Kaname will look around twenty-two. My reasoning being that I believe pureblood ageing stops at the physical peak of the body. I'm going to say a man is at his peak around 21/22 whereas a girl would be much younger, like 17/18.  
The night class would all probably look about twenty-three, ish?  
It's not that important, but I just thought I'd say…

* * *

Nagano – In case this is confusing, if you held a title, you were referred to by your title. Ruka's husband, Sui Narumi, who is the Earl of Nagano, would be referred to by friends as "Lord Nagano" or "Nagano" (even by his own wife when she's talking _about _him, not to him) And so forth. But his children would be referred to with the family surname, Narumi, unless they held their own titles.

Muslin Company – Prostitutes, although often classy ones.

Piazza – It was very common for aristocrats. Theatre, and then dine at the piazza. Like going to the cinema and having dinner afterwards, I suppose.

* * *

**Fifteen Years Later**

_Kiryuu Household_

_**-**_

Kiryuu Zero slipped the covers from his half naked torso and wandered across to the chaise longue at the foot of his bed, where a shirt had been carelessly tossed aside. He quickly donned the shirt, without bothering to fasten it, so it hung open and skimmed across his chest, which was remarkably muscular.

Casting one brief look back at the sleeping woman in his bed, her feathered eyelids fastened shut; he walked out through the French windows onto the stone balcony. He did not noticethe feel of the cold stone beneath his bare feet as he came to rest on the wall, his elbows supporting his weight as he gazed out onto the scenic gardens twenty feet beneath him.

Zero tore the crumpled letter from his pocket, where he had hastily stuffed it the night before, and perused its contents for the fifth, sixth and seventh time. His eyes still lingered on the way she had written his name in her beautiful loopy handwriting, which remarkably resembled _his_, had Zero known it. The message contained the usual sentiments; desire for friendship, forgiveness and all those things which Zero did not believe he could ever give.

How vividly he still remembered the last time she had spoken to him, and the pain he had witnessed through her eyes as he committed the betrayal that she had committed on him.

_Not my c-child! You shall not k-kill my baby! Please, Zero! _

That was nearly sixteen years ago. Although he had seen her at Cross Manor, she had been unconscious and unable to understand anything around her. He wished she had been privy to witnessing him defending her beloved vampires from that despicable pureblood… _Rido Kuran. _He had committed the final blow upon him, and he wondered if Kuran would tell Yuuki the truth. Probably not.

The wispy drapes flickered behind him and a hesitant yet feminine voice called out to him from the darkness of the bedroom they shared, which contained so many uncertain, lust filled nights…

"Ze-ro?"

Zero whipped his hand around and saw his wife, Asa Kiryuu. With her marriage to Zero she had finally obtained the surname and identity that she so readily desired. They lived contentedly, both fulfilling their chosen paths as vampire hunters, and marriage suited them both quite pleasantly. Asa was not a demanding wife in the slightest, with a boyish personality, and she tried her best to not impose upon Zero. Zero had grown very dependant on her in recent years, although he did not acknowledge it, and would be very lost if Asa ever left him.

_Nine years ago.  
__-_

"_You still want to marry me, Asa? Even when you know how little I can offer you?" Zero asked her incredulously. _

"_Yes." Asa said simply, her eyes gazing boldly back at his disbelieving ones. "We both need someone, Zero, and we can find happiness in each other. Maybe our relationship will never be like theirs, but we can be content and happy."_

_Zero rested his hand on her shoulder, a curious expression now resting in his eyes as he deliberated. _

"_You'll never light up the room like she did. Can you truly deal with that?" he asked seriously, every syllable empathised. _

"_Of course. Is it not enough to live a happy lifetime with me as your companion, Zero?" she asked, a slight note of sadness creeping into her voice as she noticed his clear reluctance. _

"_Yes, Asa. It is." he said sincerely, pulling her against his hard chest and crushing her blonde curls in an embrace that was both tentative and peaceful. _

_-_

"What were you thinking about?" Asa asked Zero, although they both knew the answer to that. He did not answer her, still staring into the dark gardens below them. She hesitantly walked onto the balcony, and came to stand by his side, following his line of vision.

When she spoke again, there was the false cheerfulness in her voice that Zero knew so well. "We should consider going to visit the baron sometime. I am sure he would be glad to see you. It seems so long since our last visit." she said, trying to change the course of Zero's thoughts onto a much happier direction.

But the unanswered question still lingered in her mind, refusing to leave.

_Do you still love her more than me, Zero?_

Zero sighed heavily and snaked his arms around Asa's waist, before pulling her into his chest, her back resting against his naked torso. She couldn't prevent a small sob from escaping her as she allowed her head to rest against his shoulder. He leant in, sensing there was something wrong with her, uneasy to see her distressed.

"I am glad you are here, Asa." he said seriously, stroking her hair in his hand. She pulled herself away from his hold and turned to face him, staring up intently at his face. She relaxed, seeing the genuine concern behind those violet eyes. Asa had finally decided that his companionship and friendship was enough.

For now.

-

* * *

**Fifteen Years Later**

_Kuran Palace_

_-_

Queen Yuuki sat with her close friend Lady Nagano, formerly Ruka Souen, in the blue drawing room that Yuuki famously favoured for tête-à-têtes with her friends and intimates. It was ten years since King Kaname had reclaimed the throne that he was entitled to and had been promised by parliament ever since he became heir.

There had not been much opposition, except from Asato Ichijou, who was exiled from the country after trying to cause an uprising, which never took place. The Duke of Kyoto, Hanabusa Aido's father, discovered the plot before it could be initiated. Kaname rewarded Kyoto for his faithfulness by granting him the duchy of some northern lands of Japan, which gratified the Aidous much, and even more so, Kaname's faithful subject, Hanabusa.

King Kaname reigned in general quite peacefully, but he was a cruel man when necessary, and did not hesitate to do all in his power to ensure his family's safety. He would annihilate all in his path if he believed it would help him to achieve his ends. But he still remained popular with the newly installed government, as he did not waste the funds of the crown on fruitless goals which some of the previous kings had done, nor did he seem to desire anything than to rule his country well, and protect his wife and heir. Yuuki had become more aware of his sadistic nature of recent years, but to her credit, it did not seem to much alter her opinion of him. But in all honesty, Kaname would never show her the true dark monster he was. He loved her too much.

Yuuki, seated in a velvet chair, wore her long hair into an elegant coiffure, and Lady Nagano jealously noticed that there was absolutely no difference between the youthful princess Yuuki Kuran upon her wedding day and the queen who sat before her fifteen years later. Ruka had hardly aged herself at all, and not one wrinkle graced her face, but she did not look seventeen like Yuuki did. Pureblooded women stopped ageing much earlier than the men as their bodies reached their physical peak much earlier, with the result that Yuuki still looked exactly the same, perhaps even more beautiful.

Ruka wondered how it was possible that Yuuki could continue to grow lovelier every day without ageing. It made her want to rip the hairpins through her own scalp in envy, but she would always agree that Yuuki never seemed conscious of her appearance, or cared for others censure or praise. It was quite remarkable that Yuuki had not grown vain.

"Ruka-chan, I was so happy to hear of Masako. You have a beautiful baby girl! I will have to see her one day." Yuuki said as she watched Ruka, who began grinning sheepishly, trying to hide her pride.

"Yes indeed, she is quite a darling. Nagano says she is just like her mamma. She is betrothed to Tadashi Aido, and they shall wed upon her attaining her seventeenth year."

Yuuki nodded vigorously. Arranged marriages were naturally common, and a match between the Narumis and the Aidos would be quite suitable. Masako Narumi would no doubt turn into a charming young lady; her mother was indeed quite striking, and accompanying this with her large dowry from her wealthy papa she instantly became a highly favourable match, despite being just six months old.

"I have not seen dear Yori-chan in so long…" said Yuuki wistfully. "She appears to reside at the Aido mansion almost permanently."

"Yes, I believe so. But come now, she is in Tokyo right now, is she not? Lord Aido expressed a strong desire to see his town friends again."

"Tell me Ruka-chan, when does Nagano return from the west?" Yuuki asked Ruka, patting her hand gently.

"He is coming home tomorrow. I shall have to set the house in order." Ruka said eagerly, as she had been parted from her husband for almost four months and the distance was quite damaging her sensibility. Ruka had ended up marrying Lord Nagano, three years after Akatsuki's death. Akatsuki had told her to be happy, and Ruka was determined to try her very hardest to live up to his expectations.

Sui Narumi, Earl of Nagano was a fabulously wealthy earl, and was a charming man with an avid enthusiasm for hunting. He treated Ruka as a goddess who walked amongst the earth, calling her his "fairy princess" and other equally ridiculous names which quite suited the attractive Ruka. She had grown remarkably fond of him, and did love him, although not in the same way as she had loved Akatsuki. It was a shame her feelings tended no deeper than affection, but Narumi seemed quite content, and Ruka did all in her power to make him happy.

"Are you going to the opera this evening? It is the opening of _Le__s Huguenots _tonight. I believe the Shikis are going. I will be going in the company of Sayori Aido and her sister-in-law, Tsukiko." Ruka said happily.

"I have no idea, onii-sama has not said anything to me about it yet, but I do not know how things will proceed." Yuuki replied. She would enjoy to go and see her old friends; she often felt extremely trapped by her status as majesty, which prevented her from being able to freely wander the fashionable areas of Tokyo as she used to. Kaname tried hard to give her as much freedom as possible, but there were indeed limits for a queen. Because of that, Yuuki spent most of her time at the palace, because even though the council no longer existed, there was still danger, not to mention she still had responsibilities as queen. Luckily, she often had her close friends staying at the palace as part of the royal household, which made her feel more at ease.

The door behind the two ladies opened and in walked Yuuki's eldest son, the prince and new heir to the throne, Akatsuki Kuran. He wore an elegant mauve waistcoat, with emeralds at his throat, and his mustard coat appeared to have been moulded to his form.

"Akatsuki, you have come, I am so glad." Yuuki called happily as her son strode languidly across the room, surveying the two women seated there before walking purposefully towards the queen.

As he walked it was instantly seen that the prince was very tall and muscular, with dark hair and the traditional crimson Kuran eyes that so characterised his white face. Ruka shuddered slightly at the terrifying similarity the prince bore to his father, although he was not quite as tall, his hair was cut shorter and his nose showed a tendency to favour the aquiline trend. Ruka couldn't help but remorsefully note that Akatsuki's similarity to his father only increased her attraction to him. It was almost impossible to not be charmed by the prince; Akatsuki was a known womaniser, despite being so very young.

Akatsuki also had a strong inclination for sports, was fond of riding, and had already participated in several highly illegal duels; although the odds were very uneven as no one would dare attempt to actually assassinate the crown prince. He was usually found in gambling hells with his cronies and took great delight in gambling large sums of money, although this was not unusual at all. A noble would cause more rise to comment if they _disliked_ gambling than if they were addicted to it. It was of no matter how much money the royals squandered when the crown was so plentiful. Akatsuki enjoyed his reputation as a scoundrel, but could always be controlled by his father, the king. As much as it pained Akatsuki to admit it, he was in complete awe of his father, and respected him for managing to reclaim the throne of Japan without causing any large revolts or revolutions. It had been a near miracle that the country had accepted the transition so readily, but Kaname had taken great care not to threaten the crowns wealth, which was the main cause for anxiety amongst the commoners.

Akatsuki's blank expression lit up as he reached the queen, taking both her hands in his and kissing them.

"Good evening, my dear." he said softly, but the words were spoken with such a heated passion that Ruka felt herself childishly blushing at the adoration in his eyes. Yuuki giggled and stood up, stretching onto her tiptoes to caress his cheek.

"Ne, Akatsuki I swear I have not seen you for almost a month." Yuuki said unhappily, regretful that her son was now old enough to spend long periods of time away from the palace in the country with his friends.

"It has indeed been much, _much_ too long." Akatsuki replied eagerly, kissing her hands again. Ruka felt her eyebrows lift slightly; Akatsuki's adoration of his mother was a little unnerving and the way those eyes bore into his mothers troubled her. She could not help but wonder what Kaname thought of this, and laughed, noting how remarkably human her inquisitive nature was. In some ways it was only natural to be incredibly curious about the pureblood royals.

Yuuki began speaking again, this time adopting a reproving tone. "Lady Nagano was just telling me that her husband was with you in Fukushima. She did _also_ say that you challenged Lord Tottori to a very dangerous private race."

"And I promptly won that particular affair..." Akatsuki began in a drawling voice, but quickly stopped when he saw the worry in Yuuki's eyes and hastily added: "Mother, I would not have done it if I wasn't assured of my success."

"Of course." said Yuuki, as if the victory was implied in the accepting of the challenge. "But I do wish you would not… you and your father wish to send me to an early grave between you both, I swear it!" Yuuki said with a slight note of hysteria.

Ruka and Akatsuki both laughed her ridiculousness. Yuuki may have acquired much grace and dignity since her reawakening when she wished to use it, but she had not lost her impetuosity and childlike nature. She had no idea of queenly responsibilities and together with Akatsuki they made a terrifying pair of irresponsible rogues. Ruka gave Yuuki an affectionate embrace and rearranged her shawl before picking up her parasol from beside her chair.

"I must leave you now my darling, Nagano will be arriving home soon; you understand I am sure." Ruka said to Yuuki.

"Will you allow me to accompany you out, Lady Nagano?" Akatsuki asked, offering his arm. Ruka shook her head and held up her gloved hands.

"No, no, please don't trouble yourself, Akatsuki-sama. I am sure you will have much to reacquaint your mother with." Ruka said hastily.

"If you are sure…" said Akatsuki uncertainly. "It was pleasant to become reacquainted with you, Lady Nagano; I hope we shall meet again in the near future."

Ruka nodded, and threw Akatsuki one last look before shaking her head in disbelief and walking out of the room.

"Let us sit down Akatsuki." Yuuki said, dropping back into her armchair. Akatsuki took the one opposite her with his back to the door and contented himself with holding her hands in his.

"How are the twins?" Akatsuki asked, once they were both settled. "I will have to go see them later. I cannot wait to see them both, at last."

"They are _so_ handsome." Yuuki said. "The nurse says they are both really well behaved. I think Daisuke is particularly so, and has even begun to cry for me." Yuuki's motherly affection had been close to bursting after she gave birth to the royal twins, Daisuke and Aine. Kaname had finally fulfilled his promise to Yuuki, almost fifteen years later, despite his previous reluctance. The twins were only six weeks old but already bore more resemblance to infants than newborns. Akatsuki had yet to meet his new brother and sister, and was extremely curious to see them. He was pleased to finally have siblings, and was quite unsure what to expect.

"When is… _he_… home?" asked Akatsuki with difficulty, trying to restrain his anger. Yuuki was terribly unhappy whenever Akatsuki spoke ill of his father, and he hated to see his mother upset or distressed by something, and regularly cursed himself that he was often the cause of it.

"If you mean your_ father_, I am expecting him at any moment." replied Yuuki, with a twinge of anger, defending her husband. She sighed, and kissed the palm of her son's hand.

"You know, I do wish you could find a lovely woman to make you happy, Akatsuki." she said wistfully. "I do not mind who she is, if she loves you enough. Though perhaps it would not be wise to fall in love with a peasant or anything of the sort… there are limits to my influence."

Akatsuki looked awkwardly at the ground. "I wish you would not talk of such things, mother."

"Is there no one, then?" Yuuki asked quickly, hopeful that perhaps some noble had thus ensnared his heart.

"There is no woman in my life… except you." Akatsuki replied frankly. "There are women of a certain nature, of course… yet naturally you would not know these creatures…" he said slowly, unenthusiastic to continue with this subject, referring of course to the numerous affairs he had with the muslin company.

Yuuki spluttered a little, and tried to retreat back into the world that her husband had built for her, in which her son was not a devilish womaniser and was still as innocent as he had been when he was born.

Akatsuki laughed at her confused and embarrassed face. "I am sorry for mentioning it, my dear." he said in a much more relaxed tone.

The door opened behind Akatsuki but he did not have to turn his head to see who it was for Yuuki's face told him. She instantly sprang from her chair, Akatsuki forgotten, and flew across the room to her husband, King of Japan, Kaname Kuran. He was a very tall and attractive man who appeared to be in his very early twenties, and had remained looking that way for over ten years now.

"Onii-sama!" she cried joyfully, tightening her arms about his waist. "I am so happy! How did parliament go? Are we going to the opera tonight? Have you been to see Aine and Daisuke again yet?"

Kaname laughed and wrapped his arms around Yuuki, stroking her hair with one of his hands. Akatsuki watched the sight with a sickening in his stomach as he saw how hopelessly his mother was devoted to _that man_.

"Hush, one question at a time, my little one." Kaname said gently. "Parliament was dull, naturally, and I do not pretend that I would much rather have been elsewhere. I have not seen the children yet, I shall do so in a while. We are indeed going to the opera, as you told me you specifically wanted to see Meyerbeer's _Le__s Huguenots, _I ensured to procure the royal box."

Yuuki nodded, she had indeed told Kaname some such thing several months ago, when Meyerbeer had paid homage to their majesties at court. Yuuki had been delighted by the German composer and she was not entirely surprised Kaname had fulfilled his promise; it had become a habit with him.

"Yes I did. I apologise for being a little hasty, but I am just _so_ glad to see you again." Yuuki whispered breathlessly, as if she had been parted from him for months. Kaname kissed the top of her head with a soft smile.

"It is of no moment. I am pleased you look forward to my return so much, my beautiful Yuuki." Each note of his voice was saturated with love and Akatsuki seethed angrily, trying desperately to control his temper as it would be hard to hide his jealousy if he obliterated the room. Kaname looked up from the tiny figure blissfully moulded to him and watched his son who was standing awkwardly by his chair.

"Good evening, Akatsuki." Kaname said calmly.

"Good – good evening sir." Akatsuki replied stiffly, standing up proudly and privately wishing that he was a little taller.

"Will you be accompanying us to the theatre this evening?" Kaname asked politely.

"I thank you no, I have previous engagements." Akatsuki said, remembering his assignment with the eldest Aido son, Tadashi Aido, to a certain discreet establishment they had made plans to visit…

Kaname's lip curled sardonically. "Trifling with opera dancers again, my son?"

Akatsuki's mouth opened to retort until Yuuki released herself from Kaname's hold and gave them both a speculative look.

"I do not think Akatsuki is like that, onii-sama. It is not at all kind of you to say so." Yuuki said innocently. Yuuki had some vague idea of her son's mischievous and rakish personality, as it was difficult to hide, but Kaname did not see the need to inform her of Akatsuki's _precise_ negative traits, and no one would dare inform the queen themselves, for fear of the king's wrath.

"I was just teasing him, my love." Kaname assured her. "Akatsuki knows perfectly well that his actions do not go unnoticed by me." _Too right, father. You are practically omniscient. _

"I am well aware, sir." Akatsuki said stiffly. Yuuki saw his sulky expression and sighed heavily. There had been a time when Akatsuki did not act so strangely in front of Kaname. In truth, Akatsuki felt very alone in the world and had not yet found his place in it, despite having his future mapped out for him by his royal lineage. His mother was a darling to him, and he was in adoration of her, possessively so, to the point that he had begun to feel animosity towards his own father.

It was not that Akatsuki desired the same relationship with his mother that his father had or anything of the sort, but more that he was jealous of his mother's adoration of her husband, and how Akatsuki was always overshadowed by Kaname whenever he entered the room. Yuuki loved her son, but she did not cast him the same devoted eyes she gave her husband. Akatsuki wanted something that he could call _his_ and not have to share with another man.

Kaname was very intelligent, and could always reduce Akatsuki to a stuttering fool, another thing he hated about his father. But although he would never naturally admit it, he loved his father and regarded his opinion highly.

-

"_Father, father!" Akatsuki called eagerly as he sprinted towards his father who was strolling across the gardens with Yuuki. Seven year old Akatsuki Kuran wore a short coat of blue velvet with buckled knee breeches and the sleeves of his coat were rolled up. Upon his button nose was a smidgen of dirt and his dusky curls bounced on his shoulders as he ran. He halted quickly before his parents and bowed to them both. _

"_Yes, Akatsuki?" Kaname asked, with a glimmer of humour in his eyes. _

"_Father! I managed to catch a huge fish with Hisashi-kun in the stream by the rose garden. It was __this__ big!" he said, stretching his arms out as wide as they would go to demonstrate, trying hard not to fall over as he stood on his tiptoes. _

"_Really?" Kaname said, trying not to laugh. "That is very big, indeed." _

"_You are so clever, my darling!" said Yuuki encouragingly. _

"_Am I really, mamma?" Akatsuki asked, blushing. Yuuki laughed and linked her arm with Kaname._

"_Of course you are, how could you not be? Isn't that right, onii-sama?" Yuuki asked her husband encouragingly. Akatsuki looked up shyly at his father, craning his neck as he anxiously waited for Kaname's reply._

"_My son…" began Kaname, patting the top of Akatsuki's head. "…of course you are highly intelligent. You are a Kuran." _

_Akatsuki gave them both a dimpled grin._

"_I'm so happy you think so, father!" he replied, feeling his heart swell. Kaname smiled back. _

"_You also appear to possess a remarkable aptitude for fishing too, another necessarily trait of a Kuran. No Kuran male has ever been accepted into the family without the ability to catch large quantities of fish." added Kaname lightly, making the little Akatsuki's pride feel like it was bursting to the brim. _

-

"Akatsuki, shall you dine with us tonight?" Yuuki asked hopefully.

"We are dining at the piazza before the opera, my love." Kaname pointed out, drawing her back to his side. Akatsuki unintentionally frowned at his action, automatically thinking the movement was a direct threat to him. Akatsuki was highly intelligent, but he had a temper and was very defensive, which often impaired his judgement.

"I am going to see my new brother and sister." said Akatsuki curtly, before taking a quick bow and striding purposefully out of the room. The door snapped shut behind him, and Yuuki stood there with a slightly dazed look on her face.

"It will be interested to see what he makes of his new siblings." said Kaname out loud, his hands still resting on Yuuki's shoulders.

"Ne, what do you mean by that?" Yuuki asked innocently, tense from witnessing the negative side of Akatsuki that she did not normally see.

"Nothing, my little one. I merely was voicing a thought. Shall we go see them, our children?" Kaname said, the recognisable pride glimmering in his eyes again. He kissed Yuuki's hair, slinking his arms around her, and she relaxed slightly in his hold, breathing deeply.

"Oh, onii-sama…" she whispered, her cheeks burning red. Kaname drew back, and was highly amused as he watched her rosy cheeks and wide eyes.

"My darling, we have been married for over fifteen years, and have had three wonderful children. You do not need to go into a paroxysm of blushes every time I come near you, as delightful as it is to see how sensitive you are to my touch." he said in a voice that attempted to be serious, but merely sounded teasing.

"Nn…" Yuuki mumbled incoherently, blushing even more furiously as Kaname traced his fingertips across her cheekbone. "I d-don't think I will ever get used to it." she stammered as his other hand wrapped its self around her voluptuous curves.

"I do hope not..." said Kaname, evidently pleased with himself. Yuuki turned compulsively to him, and reached up to kiss him to silence his teasing. He returned all too eagerly, and they both sough fulfilment from the rapturous feelings, their mouths entwining sensually as they indulged in the lustrous passion which they oh-so enjoyed. Yuuki ran her fingers eagerly through his dark tresses and his strong arms encircled her tiny waist in response as they lost themselves, once again. Kaname reluctantly pulled away from Yuuki after a few moments, and the corners of her mouth turned down in disappointment.

"Oh…" she said breathlessly, her mouth swollen from their fevered embrace.

"Let's go see the children, shall we?" Kaname asked gently, drawing a reluctant Yuuki's arm into his and walking her out the room to where the children waited.

They both entered the nursery where they saw Akatsuki standing holding a baby girl, dressed in a cerise dress with a white sash about the waist, in his arms. She was awake, and was curiously staring at her brother with wide eyes. Akatsuki bounced her gently in his firm grip, watching her curls bounce in the air. She looked so angelic; possessed of a cherub face with rose coloured lips. Her twin brother, Daisuke, was sleeping in his cot, also wearing a white dress with a blue sash around his stomach (A/N: yes, Georgian babies wore dresses, regardless of gender). Akatsuki had clearly dismissed the servants, and stood alone with his siblings.

"Akatsuki?" asked Yuuki slowly, lacing her fingers with Kaname's as she tried to get her son's attention. Kaname wrapped his arm around Yuuki's waist, staring intently at his son's face.

Akatsuki spun round, still clutching Princess Aine in his arms, an ardent fire burning in his eyes as he turned to look at his parents.

"Oh, mamma, she is just _beautiful._" said Akatsuki eagerly, stroking Aine's curls. "My darling little sister…" he whispered fervently to the toddler who gurgled in response and gave him a toothless smile.

"She likes you, see?" said Yuuki encouragingly, watching Aine curl her tiny hand around Akatsuki's finger.

"Likes?" said Akatsuki in a disbelieving voice. He turned his attention back to the animated baby, and pressed his finger to his lips, before touching hers. "I think she more than likes me!" he retorted. "Is that not right, my princess?"

Aine just gurgled back at him, unable to speak, but was still enjoying his cooing and playing all the same. Akatsuki's eyes softened, and Aine used his temporarily stillness to hit his finger that she held against his nose, unintentionally hurting him. She giggled when he winced slightly in pain.

"Naughty child." he said in a falsely reproving voice, waggling his finger in front of her face, which she promptly bit with her gums.

They all laughed, and the sound awoke a drowsy Daisuke who began to sniff softly, crying for attention, and wondering where his sister was. Yuuki rushed over to him in a flutter of gauze dresses and murmured softly to her son, taking him into her arms and humming sweet nothings as she rocked him gently. Kaname watched her affectionately; the mother of his children, and the possessor of his dark and blackened soul.

Akatsuki turned to his father, a hesitant cough sounding. Kaname turned and nodded at Akatsuki, and a flicker of deep understanding passed between them as their eyes met. "Are you content now, my son?" he asked softly.

"Yes, thank you, father." Akatsuki said sincerely, his expression clear and unwavering as he finally comprehended everything. "Now I have finally found what I have been waiting for."

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: It's finished! T_T *cries into tissue as she waves Kaname & Yuuki off*

Just for the record, Akatsuki does not have incestuous intentions towards his mother. Merely he was projecting all his love onto one woman, and most of this transferred when he set sight on his baby sister, and he finally understood the relationship his parents shared.  
I like to think of Akatsuki in a similar light to what Rido might have been like, if he had married Juuri and not turned evil; still a bit of a womaniser, and quite angry, but with a good heart. I empathise with Rido quite a lot in some ways. But then again, I'm a sucker for a villain.

Thank you to all my lovely, and wonderful reviewers, who stuck by this story and made me very happy. Your reviews have really touched me, and inspired me to carry on writing. *offers e-hugs to all* XD

I will write another Yume story in a few weeks, (taking a break!) focusing post awakening on Kaname's ancestral history.

As a thanks to everyone that has reviewed chapter/s in the past, you can ask to have a special thank you one-shot dedicated to yourself. Simply tell me the pairing, the theme, and any specifics you so wish. You can ask for one in a review for this chapter. It will be around 250-500 words, and more faithful reviewers (i.e people who regularly review) will probably get the longer end of the spectrum. But it all depend on my mood and which pairings you ask for ^_^

**E.g.**  
Pairing: _RukaxKain_  
Theme: _School dance_  
Extra Information: _Kain consoles Ruka after she is rejected by Kaname_

I'll write one for everyone that wants one XD *is in fit of generosity and cannot think of other way to show gratitude to readers*  
But If you ask for Kaname-YuukixZero, I'm afraid you might only get 1 word. "No."  
But I'm fine with almost anything else. (RidoxYuuki, *snickers*) :D

Please do review (and request away!) XD


End file.
